Buscando respuestas
by Tari Elik
Summary: Busca a su familia en una ciudad deconocida pero, ¿y si esa familia estuviera más cerca de lo que cree y velando por su seguridad?. Mi primera historia. Gracias a todos por los reviews. ¡Último capitulo!
1. El encuentro

Hola, os presento mi primera historia

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 1. El encuentro**

La oscuridad inundaba las calles, no se debería oír nada a aquellas horas de la madrugada, pero no era así, alguien corría apresuradamente cerca de allí, y eso no le había pasado inadvertido. Había llovido y solo oía el chapoteo del agua, pero quienquiera que fuese se acercaba deprisa y seguro que necesitaba ayuda. Tan rápido como le fue posible bajó a la calle y se escondió entre las sombras. Luego intentó visualizar a la persona que corría. La escuchaba cerca pero no la veía por ningún lado. De pronto vislumbra a una figura negra que se esconde detrás de unos contenedores de basura. Pocos segundos después varias sombras entran en el callejón buscando a su presa.

-No importa donde te escondas, ¡¡¡te encontraremos!!! –dice uno del grupo

-Y no escaparás –añade otro

Se van acercando poco a poco a los contenedores. Tenía que hacer algo, y pronto. Sin pensárselo dos veces coge una lata que había en el suelo, a su lado, y la lanza contra uno de los chicos que estaba buscando cerca del contenedor clave. Ha dicho individuo al darle el bote en la cabeza, sin previo aviso, retrocede, tropezando con una botella de cerveza y cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Se puso rojo, de la vergüenza que le daba que todo el mundo le mirase como si estuvieran a punto de echarse a reír. Se levanta rápidamente para luego volverse hacia el compañero que tenía a su lado.

-¿Ha sido tú? –Dijo -agarrándole de la camisa fuertemente

-Pero ¿qué haces? –Contesta el otro -yo no he hecho nada –dice abriendo los ojos de par en par sorprendido

-Alguien me ha tirado algo, -dice soltándole bruscamente -si no has sido tú, entonces ¿quién ha sido?

Los demás le miran extrañados, ya que no habían visto nada. Entretanto, a quién buscaban se había ido desplazando poco a poco sin que se dieran cuenta. Era una chica y se había ido mientras ellos discutían. Ya estaba casi fuera del callejón cuando tropieza con una lata de refresco, y hace mucho ruido. Automáticamente todas las miradas se fueron a ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tenía encima.

-`No puedo permitir que le hagan daño´ –piensa -Ya no puedo esperar más -y sale de su escondite.

-¡¡¡Soltadle!!! –grita de repente, sobresaltando a algunos de los chicos

-¿Y tú quien eres para darnos órdenes? –pregunta uno, mirándole con desconfianza

-No te gustaría saberlo –contesta

Aparte de que el callejón estaba a oscuras éste tenía puesto un sombrero y un abrigo largo por lo que no le veían la cara.

-Quítate el sombrero, para que podamos verte – le suelta otro

-Yo tampoco recibo órdenes de nadie –le espeta

Ante tal respuesta, un chico se lanza sobre él con un arma blanca. Éste lo esquiva, y para cuando el chico quiso darse cuenta estaba desarmado, le habían tirado al suelo y le estaban apuntando con algo afilado. Los demás se quedaron estupefactos ya que no les dio tiempo a reaccionar.

-Será mejor que lo soltéis o despediros de vuestro amigo

Los demás chicos sueltan a la chica lanzándola hacia donde él estaba, y éste deja libre al joven.

-Gracias –le dice la joven después de que se han ido todos

Leo simplemente sonríe. Luego frunce el ceño y la mira fijamente.

-¿Porqué te perseguían? –pregunta

-Por mi aspecto –le responde ella

Todo seguía a oscuras, por lo que ella se acerca a la luz de la farola más cercana y este se queda helado. Además de darse cuenta de que era una chica pudo ver que no era humana, tal y como creía.

Tenía caparazón igual que él y la piel era de un verde claro. Tampoco pasaba inadvertido que su cabello era de color rojo. Su figura era esbelta pero su cuerpo se parecía más al de una gárgola.

-No eres humana, eres… muy… ¡¡¡parecida a mí!!! –Dijo -mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se acercaba a la luz.

En ese momento una luz cegadora inunda el callejón. Era la Tortumovil. De pronto la puerta se abre y salen tres sombras que se van iluminando poco a poco.

-Por fin te encontramos, Leo, ya creíamos que te había pasado algo, ¿donde te habías metido? -pregunta Mikey

-Llevamos más de una hora buscándote, y ni siquiera nos llamas para decirnos que vas a tardar en llegar –dice Raph algo malhumorado

-Por cierto, ¿Quién te acompaña? –le pregunta Donnie

-Soy Deyanira –la joven se acerca a ellos –veo que me parezco a vosotros, pero no sabría explicar porqué. Vine buscando a mis verdaderos padres.

Los tres hermanos se quedan de una sola pieza al ver su aspecto.

-Yo me llamo Leonardo y estos son mis hermanos: Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo – Dijo éste

-¿De donde eres? –pregunta Donnie

-De una Isla mágica llamada Avalon. Me he criado allí, pero he venido buscando a mi madre.

-¿Y cómo piensas encontrarla? –pregunta Raph

-No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que ella se llama Démona.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –pregunta la tortuga del antifaz lila

-En una ocasión oí a mi padre adoptivo comentarlo con su guardaespaldas.

-¿Y por qué decidiste buscarla?

-Quiero saber porqué me abandonó.

De repente, aparece de la nada, lo que parecía ser una gárgola. Baja volando, agarra a Deyanira por los brazos y sigue su camino, cogiendo altura. Esto sorprende a todos. No les da tiempo a reaccionar.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta Raph casi sin voz

-No lo sé pero hay que seguirlo –dijo Leo siguiéndolo con la mirada

-¿Porqué tenemos que hacer eso?, ¿no habría otro modo? –Mikey se veía muy asustado

-Si no quieres venir, no vengas, pero si luego regresa y te lleva, no pienso ir a buscarte –dijo Raph mientras salía corriendo detrás de sus hermanos hacia la Tortumovil.

-Hey esperadme, no me dejéis solo –mira a todos lados en busca de alguna otra gárgola que pudiera llevársele

Se oye algo en el callejón cercano

-AHHHHHHH –sale corriendo y en cuanto llega al auto se sube rápidamente y cierra las puertas.

Fueron detrás de ellos tan rápido como les fue posible. Llegan al embarcadero. Observan a varias gárgolas. También estaba la que había secuestrado a Deyanira.

El panorama era el siguiente: Deyanira estaba en una barca maniatada y amordazada. La gárgola que la había secuestrado estaba peleándose con otra, más alta que ella, y las demás gárgolas estaban llevando a la orilla la barca, ya que estaba a la deriva.

Las tortugas se bajaron del automóvil y fueron directamente donde estaba Deyanira para soltarla. Al llegar vieron que las gárgolas casi la habían soltado completamente.

* * *

Continuará...

Serán... ¿amigos o enemigos?

La respuesta en el próximo episodio XDD

Espero sus reviews


	2. El hechizo

Hola, primero decir que esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste. Dicha historia se basa en las TMNT del 2003.

**Maryhamatogirl:** la chica no es Ángela además acuérdate de que ella no tiene el pelo rojo sino negro.

Agradecer la ayuda de Yunuen, sin ella no lo habría conseguido XDDD

Disclaimer: esta historia no me pertenece, ni gano nada con ella, solo la dicha de ir manipulando a los personajes ya sea para bien o para mal de ellos, Whahahaha –risa malévola

Gracias a todos por los reviews

* * *

**Capitulo 2. El Hechizo**

Ambos bandos se ponen en guardia unos frente a otros y a cierta distancia. Se miran fijamente, sin pasar por alto ningún movimiento de su contrincante. Las gárgolas están en posición de ataque. Sus ojos habían adquirido un color blanco resplandeciente, producto de su enfado. Mantienen sus enormes alas extendidas al viento de la noche, y rugen fuertemente. Por otro lado, las tortugas sacan sus armas, y tienen los dientes y puños apretados. Ya no iban a esperar más, atacarían en ese preciso momento. Justo cuando se dirigían corriendo los unos a los otros Deyanira se pone en medio.

-¡¡¡NOO, deteneos!!! –grita

Ambos grupos por no atropellarla, frenan en seco bruscamente. Algunos incluso caen al suelo, o se chocan unos contra otros, quedando confusos.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? –dice Brooklyn de mal humor, mientras se levantaba del suelo de mala gana.

-¿Es que quieres que te rapten estos… "monstruos"? –pregunta Lexington.

-¿A quién llamas "monstruo"? eh engendro –le espeta Raph furioso

-¡¡¡Sapo!!! –Lex

-¡¡¡Lagarto!!! -Raph

-¡¡¡Rana!!! –Brooklyn

-Pterosaurio!!! -Donnie

-¿Qué me has llamado? –pregunta Brooklyn muy enfadado y a su vez confundido

-Era un ser llamado "lagarto alado" que vivió con los dinosaurios en la Era Mesozoica –aclara Donnie -incultos ¬¬

-¡¡¡Dejadlo ya!!! O pensaré que también me lo decís a mí –dijo Deyanira de mal humor -Además ellos no son nuestros enemigos, el malvado es Taishan –señala a alguien un poco más allá.

Todas las miradas se van hacía dos sujetos que estaban cerca de ellos. Uno era más alto que otro. Habían comenzado su pelea hace rato. Uno de ellos era ni más ni menos que la gárgola que secuestro a Deyanira, Taishan. La otra gárgola era el jefe del clan al que todos llamaban Goliath. Éste le da una patada a su contrincante haciendo que se cayera al suelo, quedando inconsciente. Después, Goliath se acerca al grupo y mira a las tortugas con curiosidad.

-¿Quiénes sois? –les pregunta

-Amigos de ella –responde Leo mirando a Deyanira

-¿Y entonces porque nos atacasteis?, nosotros solo queríamos ayudarla –pregunta Lex extrañado

-Creíamos que queríais hacerla daño –dice Donnie

-No nos echéis toda la culpa, vosotros tampoco preguntasteis antes de atacarnos –dice Raph de mala gana.

-¡¡¡Basta ya!!! ¡¡¡Dejad de pelear!!! –dice de pronto Deyanira de mal humor asustando a casi todos - No importa lo que haya pasado lo importante es que estoy bien.

Todo el mundo se queda en silencio de repente O.O

-Esta bien, no volveremos a discutir pero cálmate, no es para tanto – dice Mikey aún temblando por el susto.

La manera en que Deyanira les había echo callar a todos se le hizo terriblemente familiar a Leo, el cual se queda pensativo y algo extrañado.

De repente, y sin que lo vieran venir, alguien coge a Deyanira por detrás y la pone algo afilado en el cuello.

-¡No os mováis de donde estáis o ella no lo cuenta! –era Taishan que se había despertado y sigilosamente se había ido acercando a ella.

-¿Porqué haces esto Taishan? –dice Deyanira con voz temblorosa y sin perder de vista la pequeña daga que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

-Volverás conmigo a Avalon quieras tú o no.

-Te mandó mi padre ¿verdad? –dice ella

-Si, y sabes que no le gusta que le desobedezcas como lo hiciste. Estará muy enfadado contigo –la informa

-¿Tú quién eres? –pregunta Raph mientras se pone en guardia y coge los sais.

-Soy Taishan, el guardaespaldas del Rey Oberon, el Dios y gobernante de las Tierras de Avalon. Fui aprendiz del Archimago y ahora siervo fielmente a mi Rey.

-Si tu Rey quiere llevarse a Deyanira, ¿por qué no viene él personalmente? –le espeta Raph de mal humor –y saldaría cuentas con él en un santiamén.

-¡Basta de cháchara! Pero antes de irme os dejaré un pequeño regalo de recuerdo. Coge su colgante mágico de una pequeña bolsita que llevaba atada a la cintura, y formula unas palabras en lo que parecía latín antiguo.

_Todos los seres que a mi alrededor estáis_

_Vuestra forma al instante cambiáis_

_De monstruos que sois_

_A humanos os trasformaréis_

_Unos sin alas quedaréis_

_Y otros sin caparazón permaneceréis_

_Sois poderosas criaturas_

_Pero débiles humanos ahora seréis _

Una luz cegadora los envuelve de repente, se mantiene unos segundos, y cuando por fin se apaga se puede visualizar claramente que el hechizo había surtido efecto, y se ¡han trasformado en humanos! Tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado. No se lo podían creer. Las tortugas seguían llevando el abrigo largo y el sombrero que se habían puesto antes de salir, por si alguien los veía, y las gárgolas también llevaban puesto su indumentaria matutina.

Sobre su aspecto como humanos: Goliath tenía el pelo negro azulón y su piel era oscura. Su aspecto era delgado pero musculoso, alto, y de ojos negros.

*Brooklyn era más bajo que Goliath, su pelo blanco como la nieve, seguía siendo tan largo como de costumbre y su tez era blanca y ligeramente bronceada. Era delgado, y con los ojos marrones.

*Broadway no era tan alto como Goliath pero tampoco tan bajo como Brooklyn. Su pelo era rubio, seguía siendo de complexión gruesa, tenía los ojos oscuros, y la tez blanca.

*Lexington era el más bajo de todos, tenia el cabello castaño, ojos marrones claros y era delgado. Su piel era de un tono claro.

*Hudson era un poco más alto que Brooklyn, y al igual que éste último también tenía el pelo blanco. Al igual que Broadway seguía manteniendo su misma complexión gruesa de antes. Sus ojos eran marrones y su color de piel no era ni tan oscura como Goliath ni tan clara como Brooklyn.

*Ángela al igual que su padre también tenía el pelo negro azulón y su piel oscura. Era delgada, y sus ojos eran negros. Su altura era como la de Brooklyn.

*Bronx también se había trasformado. Era un perro normal y corriente. Era más delgado y de color gris claro.

Por otro lado, las tortugas no se parecían mucho entre ellas. Leonardo era alto, su pelo era negro y algo largo, sus ojos eran de color grisáceo, era delgado y su tez pálida.

*Raphael era tan alto como Leo, su pelo era castaño oscuro, y sus ojos marrones claros. Era delgado y musculoso y su color de piel era moreno claro.

*Donnie también era de alto igual que sus hermanos mayores, sus ojos eran café oscuro y su pelo castaño claro. También era delgado y su color de piel era blanco.

*Mikey era algo más bajo que sus hermanos, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos azules. Su piel era blanca y ligeramente rosada. También era delgado como los demás.

En lo que todos estaban anonadados y algo confusos por lo que había pasado Taishan había aprovechado ese momento para escapar. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, éste ya estaba en la barca con Deyanira y algo lejos de su alcance. Taishan había soltado a Deyanira y remaba lo más rápido que podía para alejarse cuanto antes de allí. Deyanira estaba sentada al otro extremo de la barca, miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar la manera de escapar. Se asoma al borde de la barca. Era la única solución. Se disponía a saltar cuando alguien la coge por detrás tirando de ella y haciéndola retroceder.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas? –oye tras de sí

Deyanira le pega un pisotón. Éste la suelta y retrocede cogiendo su pie dolorido. Ella vuelve al borde de la barca y entonces Taishan la coge por el tobillo haciéndola caer dentro de la misma. La iba a pegar un golpe para dejarla inconsciente cuando algo afilado se clava en su muñeca y a su vez en la barca haciéndolo caer de espaldas y manteniéndolo bien sujeto. Intentó quitárselo pero no pudo. Estaba bien clavado. En ese momento aprovecha Deyanira para quitarle la bolsita con el colgante mágico y saltar de una vez por todas, de la barca.

-¿Crees que le habré dado? –pregunta Raphael impaciente

-Yo creo que si, sino Deyanira no hubiera podido saltar –dice Leo

-Vaya puntería –añade Brooklyn asombrado O.O

-Será mejo que vallemos a por él –dijo Goliath –así le podremos sonsacar información

En ese preciso momento ven la silueta de una gárgola que se acerca poco a poco al lago, y por consiguiente a Deyanira, que aún permanecía en el agua. Dicha gárgola desciende lo suficiente como para cogerla y llevársela volando.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo XDDD


	3. Un viejo amigo

Aquí vengo con otro episodio. Perdonen la demora pero es que la inspiración se me fue y hasta que no me volvió no pude seguir XDD

Espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews. También agradecer la ayuda prestada por Yunuen a esta historia XD

Disclaimer: Las tortugas Ninja y las gárgolas no son mías ni me pagan ni gano nada por hacer esto solo la dicha de manipularles a mi antojo ya sea para bien o para mal de ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Un viejo amigo**

Desde que se había escapado Deyanira, Oberon estaba furioso la mayor parte del tiempo. Todo le había salido mal desde entonces: su Reina Titania se había alegrado de la decisión que había tomado Deyanira de ir a buscar a su verdadera madre, y no tenía inconveniente con ello. Después, había mandado a Taishan detrás de "su hija" con la intención de traerla a casa y no tenía noticias suyas desde hacía días. Tenía que hacer algo para que volviera y para eso ya sabía a quién acudir. Se acerca a su espejo mágico y formula unas palabras casi inaudibles. El espejo deja de reflejar su aspecto para dejarle ver la figura de alguien sumido en la oscuridad de un cuarto al otro lado.

-He de hablar contigo –dice sin más

-¿Para qué me buscas después de tanto tiempo? –Dice volviéndose hacia él – ¿qué quieres?

-Es algo que estoy seguro te interesará…

_**Mientras tanto…**_

En el castillo Wyvern, en lo alto del edificio de Xanatos se encontraba Goliath con todo su clan. Leonardo y los demás también se habían ido con ellos. Estaban dispuestos a ayudar en lo que fuera. Después de todo también estaban en el asunto les gustara o no. Todos se encontraban en el exterior del castillo viendo el amanecer. A los que más les emocionó aquello fue al clan de Goliath. Para ellos lo que veían sus ojos por vez primera, ¡¡¡era hermosísimo!!! Nunca se lo habrían imaginado de esa manera.

-Que bonito es ver amanecer –dice Broadway mirando ensimismado hacia el sol.

-Si, y al menos algo bueno sale de todo esto. El que podamos ver amanecer aunque solo sea una vez en la vida no tiene precio –dice Brooklyn dándole la razón a Broadway

En ese momento aparece Elisa. Xanatos la había llamado e informado de todo.

-Vine lo más rápido que pude. ¿Estáis bien? –dice la muchacha preocupada acercándose a quien creía que podía ser Goliath.

-No te preocupes todos estamos bien. ¿Quién te avisó? –dice éste acercándose a la joven

-Xanatos, y pensé lo peor –les dice

Mira a su alrededor y más o menos conoce al clan de Goliath. Pero también repara en 4 chicos, para ella desconocidos hasta el momento.

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunta a Goliath en voz baja

-Son amigos que nos ayudaron con el rescate de una chica. Será mejor que te sientes y te lo contaremos todo.

Cuando le acabaron de contar la historia, Elisa no se lo podía creer.

-Es increíble. ¿Eran tortugas? –dice la joven con los ojos como platos y sin poder creerlo

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de raro?, ellos eran gárgolas y se supone que son "mitológicas" –dice Raphael mirándola de reojo y con mala cara.

-¡Raph! –dice Leo en voz baja, dándole un codazo a su hermano

-¿Qué? –responde éste

Leo únicamente pone los ojos en blanco y mueve la cabeza a los lados.

-No tiene remedio –dice éste en voz baja para sí mismo

En ese momento entra una chica pelirroja. Mira a todos los allí presentes algo confusa y confundida. Mikey le llama la atención.

-Hey Abril, ¡¡¡estamos aquí!!!

La chica va hacia donde están ellos.

-En verdad ¿Sois vosotros chicos? –dice ella asombrada –O.O ¿Qué os ha pasado?

-Sí somos nosotros, y no nos ha pasado nada, solo que nos hemos escapado a hacernos una operación de cirugía estética para cambiar nuestro aspecto, ¿no lo notaste? –contesta Raph sonriendo

-La llamada era urgente y ya veo porque –dice la joven aún sorprendida

En ese momento repara en la otra joven que estaba un poco más allá.

-¿Elisa? –dice de repente y sin poder creerlo

Ambas se quedan mirando un segundo para luego correr una junto a la otra.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dice Elisa sorprendida O.O

-Así que ¿estos son los amigos de los que me hablaste pero que nunca me habías presentado? –dice Abril mirando al clan de Goliath

-Sí –responde Elisa mirándolos con una sonrisa en la cara –y yo supongo que estos son los amigos misteriosos de los que nunca me hablaste, y por lo que te desaparecías a cada momento, ¿verdad? –se vuelve hacía Leo y los demás

Ambas se miran un segundo –sonríen y se echan a reír

Los demás las miran sin entender nada. ¿De dónde se conocían?, y ¿Desde cuándo?

_**En la otra punta de la ciudad, al anochecer…**_

-No sé como agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí –dice Deyanira

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, haría cualquier cosa por ti y lo sabes

El salvador misterioso de Deyanira se llamaba Lysander y venía de Avalon al igual que ella. Era una gárgola, pero eso no había sido impedimento para que fuesen amigos desde pequeños. La había llevado a un viejo edificio que les servia a ambos como guarida para esconderse de algún posible peligro. Como protección era perfecto. No era ni muy pequeño ni muy grande. Y lo más importante es que por allí nunca iba nadie.

-Bueno y ¿porqué has venido aquí?, ¿porqué dejaste Avalon? –le pregunta

Él duda si decírselo o no

-Vamos eres mi amigo desde que recuerdo ¿y no me lo vas a contar?, ¡¡¡siempre me lo has contado todo!!! –protesta la joven

-Esta bien, pero tampoco quiero que te precipites y hagas alguna locura, que te conozco

-¿Y bien? –dice la joven cruzándose de brazos

-Sé donde esta tu madre

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?, ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? –dice precipitándose la joven

-Tranquilízate –responde la gárgola –sabía que te pondrías así

-¿Me lo quieres contar de una vez? –insiste ella

-Después de que te fueras, fui al estudio de tu padre adoptivo, me acerqué al espejo y diciendo el nombre de tu madre apareció su imagen reflejada. Ya sabes que el espejo dice todo sobre la persona o ser que busques, desde su nombre y ubicación hasta si esta lejos o cerca de donde tú te encuentres. Sé donde esta exactamente.

-O.O Le mira sorprendida

La muchacha se queda de una sola pieza al oír aquello.

-Bueno ¿no vas a decir nada? –dice extrañado el joven

-Nunca me habría imaginado que fueses capaz de hacer tal cosa. ¿Cómo hiciste para que no te pillaran? Tienen todo aquello muy bien vigilado –dice la joven aún sorprendida y mirándole fijamente

-Necesitabas mi ayuda. Tú sola no podrías encontrar a tu madre por eso decidí colarme en el estudio –dice él, sonrojándose por la manera en que ella le miraba

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio

-Bueno ¿y a qué estamos esperando? –Salta Deyanira de repente, levantándose de golpe de donde estaba sentada –tenemos que ir a verla, he de hablar con ella

-¿Ves porqué no quería que lo supieras?, sabía que ibas a reaccionar así –la regaña el joven

-No pasará nada –se excusa ella

-Hay algo más que no te he contado, algo muy importante –dice él poniéndose serio

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tu madre no tiene forma de gárgola ni de tortuga, como tú me has dicho muchas veces que te imaginabas que sería

-¿Ah no?, entonces ¿cómo explicas mi aspecto? –dice con sarcasmo

-No sé, pero tú madre es una humana

-¿Qué?, ¡¡¡no puede ser!!! ¿Estás seguro? –dice alarmada

-Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, estoy más que seguro

* * *

Continuará…


	4. Encuentro imprevisto

Aquí vengo con otro episodio.

Espero que les guste.

Agradezco la ayuda prestada por Yunuen a esta historia XD

Por si alguien se lió, aclarar que Bronx (el perro) se trasformó en un perro normal y corriente y no en humano (ya me paso que me dijeron algo al respecto ¬¬)

Disclaimer: Las tortugas Ninja y las gárgolas no son mías ni me pagan ni gano nada por hacer esto solo la dicha de manipularles a mi antojo ya sea para bien o para mal de ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo 4. Encuentro imprevisto**

**-**Sigo sin poder creérmelo. Era de noche y estaba oscuro ya que si entraste a hurtadillas seguramente no la viste bien. Quizá te has confundido. Sí, ha de ser eso –dice la joven intentando buscar alguna respuesta que la pudiera explicar aquello

-Aunque fuera de noche la vi perfectamente y estoy seguro –responde el joven –por cierto ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Tenemos que encontrar a mis amigos –responde

-Pero, no sabemos por donde empezar a buscar, este lugar es muy grande y tardaríamos demasiado en encontrarlos –dice el joven acercándose a una ventana que daba a los edificios de enfrente -¿Cómo les encontraremos?

Al no oír respuesta alguna, Lysander se rodea y ve a Deyanira absorta en sus pensamientos y con un objeto en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta extrañado -Le era familiar

-Ahh, es un objeto que le robé a Taishan, creo que sin él no tiene poderes y no puede hacer daño a nadie, es como la fuente de su poder –dice la joven saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

El joven se acerca y mira el objeto detenidamente. Sus ojos oscuros se iluminan.

-Eso ¿no es de… Taishan? –dice finalmente bajando la vista

-¿Porqué le llamas así?, ¿no le deberías llamar "papá"?

-Él nunca se comportó como tal –dice con voz triste, y algo enojado

-Pero aún así es tu padre, al menos tú sí sabes quién es –dice ella bajando la cabeza tristemente

-No te preocupes le encontrarás –la dice, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

Luego coge el objeto de la mano de Deyanira

-Con esto puedo conseguir saber donde esta. Y donde le encontremos a él, estarán tus amigos.

-¿Pero cómo harás eso? –pregunta la joven con curiosidad

-Yo también sé algo de magia –dice sonriendo

_**En el castillo Wyvern…**_

Una silueta se mueve entre las sombras cerca de la entrada. Se acerca sigilosamente y va dejando K.O. a todos los guardias de seguridad. Recorre unos cuantos pasillos, se esconde un par de veces, y por fin encuentra la sala de control. Entra rápidamente. En el interior hay un guardia, el cual se queda petrificado al verla entrar.

-Hoy no es tu día –le dice con una sonrisa malévola

Después de quedar inconsciente al guardia se vuelca en seguir su búsqueda. Se acerca a los monitores.

-Ahí esta –se dice al encontrar lo que buscaba

Sale así como ha entrado, sigilosamente. Su dirección, las mazmorras.

_**En otra parte del castillo…**_

Todos estan reunidos en una sala, alrededor de Elisa y Abril.

-¿De donde os conocéis? –pregunta Goliath a Elisa

-Bueno, la verdad es que nos conocemos de siempre. Somos primas –dice la joven sin más

-O.O (Todos quedan muy sorprendidos)

-¿Y porqué nunca nos lo has dicho? –dice Lex

-Yo no me imaginé que ella tuviera unos amigos tan especiales, además tampoco tenía mucha importancia que os lo dijera –se excusa la joven

-¿Qué no tenía importancia? Si tu crees que esas cosas no tienen importancia ¿qué cosas las tienen? para otra vez mejor nos lo cuentas –dice Brooklyn algo sorprendido

-No hubiera ganado nada con que Elisa os lo dijera -dice la chica pelirroja -si ya de por sí, ni ella, ni vosotros, podíais saber que yo los conocía –Abril mira a las ex-tortugas de reojo disimuladamente

-Bueno eso sí es verdad, pero es que nos cogió por sorpresa que siendo tan grande como es el mundo, pues que precisamente vosotras dos fuerais familia –dice Lex sorprendido

-Vale, esta bien, entonces no me quedará de otra que presentaros a toda mi familia, y si hay alguien que tenga algún que otro secreto parecido, ya os daréis cuenta –dice Elisa con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos se echan a reír.

-Por cierto, os conseguí algo de ropa –dice Abril a los chicos –coge cuatro bolsas que había al lado del sofá. Creo que os vendrá bien, tengo buen ojo para estas cosas –les dice sonriendo

-Abril, no hacía falta que te molestaras –dice Leo mientras coge la bolsa que le daba ella

-Bah, tonterías, si no es nada. Será mejor que os lo probéis, por si no os esta bien ir a descambiarlo

Los chicos miran las bolsas y luego a Abril como dudando si hacerla caso o no…

-¡¡¡Vamos!!! ¿A qué esperáis? –la chica los mira frunciendo el ceño

Ya conocían esa mirada de Abril. La solía usar con Casey, sobretodo cuando se enfadaba con él por haber roto alguna cosa. Las veces que se había enfadado con ellos, los solía echar de la casa o de la tienda inmediatamente. En esas situaciones no les quedaba más remedio que hacerla caso y salir de allí lo antes posible.

Los chicos se miran entre ellos

-Será mejor que nos vallemos –dice Mikey en voz baja a sus hermanos

Todos retroceden poco a poco, lentamente hasta la puerta. Los demás, se quedan mirando la escena riéndose por lo bajo, y cuando los chicos salen a correr, en busca de alguna habitación o sala que estuviera vacía, se echan a reír a carcajada limpia. Después, cada uno se va a atender sus quehaceres…

_**Al rato en el mismo lugar…**_

Después de ponerse la ropa que los había dado Abril, cada uno se había ocupado de buscarse un entretenimiento para no aburrirse. Al final, después de todo, habían congeniado bastante bien con el clan de Goliath. Por así decirlo, todos resultaron tener a alguien a quien parecerse. Quien lo habría dicho, con lo mal que se llevaban al principio.

La Ex-tortuga de la bandana azul había estado intentando concentrarse en su lectura pero definitivamente no podía, no con semejante escándalo que había en la sala. Hudson estaba viendo la televisión con un volumen algo exagerado, Mikey estaba ayudando a Broadway con la comida y armaban mucho jaleo, y por último Lex y Donnie estaban intentando arreglar no sé que cosa. Tenia que salir a tomar el aire.

La brisa nocturna le hace sentirse mucho mejor. Se apoya asomándose en las almenas del castillo. Desde ahí ve llegar a Brooklyn y a Raph que se habían ido en moto a ver si encontraban alguna pista que les dijera donde estaba Deyanira. Seguramente, no habrían encontrado nada ya que volvían solos. Fue entonces cuando nota algo extraño. Sabía que Xanatos tenía mucha seguridad en el castillo, pero no veía ningún guardia. Algo había pasado y nadie se habían dado cuenta, estaba seguro de ello. Tenía que averiguar qué pasaba.

Decide revisar poco a poco el lugar, si había alguien que hubiese entrado sin permiso en el castillo sin duda iría sigilosamente. Estaba atento a cualquier movimiento extraño. Va mirando todos y cada uno de los pasillos del castillo, pero no encuentra nada raro, al menos de momento.

Un pensamiento se cruza por su mente en ese instante, lo que le hice pensar en otra cosa y dejar a un lado lo del posible intruso. Mientras tanto, se sienta en el alfeizar de una ventana. Desde allí podía ver el horizonte.

-¿Qué tal le habrá ido a Goliath con Taishan?, ¿habrá conseguido que le diga el conjuro para ir a Avalon y así poder atrapar a Oberon? –se dice así mismo, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Sabía que Goliath había sido el que había ido a hacer la primera ronda para vigilar a Taishan y el que intentaba sonsacarle información.

–Un momento… ¡¡¡Taishan!!! Sin duda si alguien había entrado no sería para otra cosa que no fuera intentar liberarle –se dice -¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? –se levanta de pronto

Ahora todo le cuadra. Tiene que darse prisa si quiere llegar a tiempo. Se pone a correr hasta que llega a unas escaleras que bajan en forma de caracol, para perderse en la oscuridad, sin duda alguna llevan a las mazmorras.

_**En las puertas del castillo…**_

-¿Estas seguro de que ese chisme nos lleva por buen camino? –dice Deyanira aun desconfiada de lo que su amigo hace.

-Ya te dije que funciona a la perfección, es aquí. Será mejor que entremos y busquemos a tus amigos –la dice mientras avanza unos pasos en dirección a la entrada -¿Vienes?

-Esta bien, pero si luego resulta que no es aquí, a mi no me vengas con que no te lo avisé – le comenta, dando un gran suspiro, y aceptando que no le quedaba más remedio que entrar -`De todas formas no perdemos nada con intentarlo´ –se dice así misma.

Desde que pasan el portal de entrada, ambos se ponen a seguir la señal que el objeto les daba, no saben exactamente a donde les lleva, pero lo que sí saben es que ahí tienen que encontrar las respuestas que buscan.

_**En las mazmorras…**_

Leo va sigilosamente avanzando, ya que no sabe con qué o quien se va a encontrar. De repente, ve algo moverse entre las sombras que va acercándose. Fuera lo que fuese se mueve rápido pero no va a dejar que se escape. Se coloca en medio del pasillo dispuesto a detenerlo. Las cosas pasan muy deprisa, y en un segundo se encuentra en el suelo. Lo que fuera eso, que venía minutos antes hacia él, estaba escapando, y para ello le había tirado al suelo. No podía dejar que escapara, así que lo sigue.

Había recorrido un largo camino hasta que se encontró con "el intruso" así que le daba tiempo a alcanzarlo, en lo que retrocedía apresuradamente. Su dirección, la salida de las mazmorras. Se estaba acercando, ya podía verlo, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Coge de su cinto unas boleadoras, las lanza contra los pies y automáticamente cae. Era su oportunidad. Ahora no escaparía. Se acerca sigilosamente. Lo que ve lo deja desconcertado.

-¿Delmira? –pregunta atónito, al ver a alguien que le resulta conocido.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Dice la joven levantándose, después de romper la cuerda de las boleadoras de un zarpazo, para liberarse –yo no te conozco y no me llamo así.

-Nunca olvido una cara, estoy seguro de que tú eres Delmira –dice Leo totalmente convencido.

-Yo me llamo Démona, ¡no inventes cosas que no son! –se está empezando a enfadar. Se puede ver cómo sus ojos cambian a color rojo.

Le mira fijamente un segundo tranquilizándose poco a poco.

–No se porque estoy perdiendo el tiempo hablando con un humano –se da la vuelta para irse

-No me conoces ¿verdad? Pero yo a ti sí –dice intentando llamar su atención

-Me llamo Leonardo, ¿ese nombre tampoco te suena?, ¿y Raphael? Quizá con ese recuerdes algo más.

Démona se para unos pasos más allá de donde se encuentra Leo. Le da la espada pero le escucha atentamente. Al oír el nombre de Raphael se sorprende y gira sobre sí misma para mirarle de frente. Sus ojos se abren de par en par.

Un recuerdo pasa por su mente…

_**Hace 15 años…**_

Era una noche como cualquier otra, no pasa nada nuevo por la ciudad y Démona decide regresar a su guarida. Mientras va volando vuelve a observar esos callejones de esa parte de la ciudad, por si se le pasa algo por alto. Últimamente, muchos ladrones al huir de la policía se escondían por allí, y era entonces cuando ella aprovechaba para quitarles todo lo que hubiesen robado. Eso le serviría para sus planes futuros. De pronto, cree oír ruido en uno de los callejones, así que va a ver qué ocurre. Se asoma desde una azotea, y puede ver a unos tipos pegando a otros dos.

-'Es solo otra pelea de humanos' –piensa sin prestar demasiada atención.

Aunque puede ver a todos desde allí perfectamente, a los humanos que atacan no los consigue ver bien, ya que permanecen en las sombras. Está a punto de irse cuando algo le llama la atención. Por momentos puede ver a uno de esos "humanos" y definitivamente tenía que venir de alguna fiesta de disfraces ya que su aspecto no era usual.

-Vaya… -dice cuando ve que los supuestos humanos habían podido con todos los de la banda –'he de ir a averiguar' –se dice

Baja saltando desde la azotea, abriendo sus alas. Al llegar al suelo permanece en las sombras. Apenas había echo ruido al bajar y lo mas seguro era que ni se hubieran dado cuenta.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –dice alguien alzando la voz

- Fui yo –Sin duda la habían oído asíque ¿para qué seguir ocultándose? Sale de su escondite a la vez que ellos se acercan un poco a la luz, para estar en iguales condiciones.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? –empieza a decir uno de ellos incrédulo.

-He visto lo que les acabáis de hacer a estos humanos –le da una pequeña patada a uno de ellos, inconsciente en el suelo –pero por lo que veo vosotros no sois precisamente "humanos" ¿o me equivoco? –dice frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? –dice uno de ellos con sarcasmo.

Su compañero le llama la atención dándole un codazo.

-¿Eres una gárgola? –pregunta este

-Sí, pero vosotros… –se para a pensarlo un momento -¿qué sois?, ¿tortugas gigantes?

-Tortugas mutantes, mejor dicho. ¿Tienes algún problema? –dice uno alzando la voz

-¡¡Raph!! No empieces –dice su compañero

-Leo, no sabemos quién es. No me fío de ella

-Tampoco nos ha dado motivos para desconfiar, asíque podemos darle el beneficio de la duda, ¿no? –dice sin mas

-Pues no, dásela tú si quieres, pero no olvides que al no conocerla te arriesgas demasiado –le dice

A esto último no le responde, simplemente mira a la gárgola y se acerca a ella poco a poco. Una vez esta tan cerca que con solo extender los brazos podría tocarla, la mira fijamente a los ojos. Démona había visto muchas cosas en su vida, ya fuese siendo mortal o inmortal, pero esta vez no sabia qué estaba haciendo aquel ser, que la miraba de una manera un tanto extraña. No la gustaba que hiciera eso. Siempre la puso nerviosa que la miraran de forma "sospechosa". Era como si pudiese ver más allá de su exterior, como si pudiera saber sus pensamientos, sus temores, sus dudas, ¡¡¡todo!!!

-¡Deja de mirarme así! –ya no aguanta más su mirada constante, y mira hacia otro lado.

-Tú alma alberga mucha tristeza y soledad. Tendrías que aprender a olvidar todo lo malo que te pasó –la dice

-¿Y quien eres tú para decirme qué tengo y qué no tengo que hacer? –dice furiosa

-Leo, será mejor que nos vallemos, se está haciendo tarde –dice Raph

-Esta bien –se da la vuelta –vámonos

Solo se habían alejado unos cuantos pasos cuando oyen algo a sus espaldas que les llama la atención. Se dan la vuelta y ven a la gárgola tirada en el suelo, semiinconsciente. Se acercan y pueden observar que tiene incrustada una flecha en la espalda, a la altura de las alas. Justo en la separación de ambas. Miran a la azotea y ven una sombra negra alejarse. Raph hace ademán de querer seguirlo pero Leo le detiene agarrándolo del brazo.

-No hay tiempo. Quienquiera que sea creyó que con esto la mataría. Si no hacemos algo pronto, así será. No puedo dejar que eso pase –la tortuga del antifaz azul observaba a la gárgola un tanto preocupado.

-Pero, ¡¡¡escapa!!! Sabremos más sobre quien es y porqué hace esto si le cogemos. Seguro que no la pasa nada –dice Raph con algo de prisa y mirando hacia la azotea.

Leo saca la flecha de su espalda. Oyen un quejido por parte de la gárgola, que queda inconsciente. Leo mira la flecha atentamente.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué hacemos? –dice Raph algo asustado e indeciso.

-Veneno –dice Leo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué? –Dice Raph sin entender nada –lo que había escuchado no podía ser cierto

Leo está totalmente seguro.

-La flecha esta envenenada -dice con un hilo de voz. Sus miradas se encuentran y ambos se quedan pensativos.

* * *

Continuará…

¿Qué le pasará a Démona?

Sus respuestas en el próximo episodio XDD


	5. Conflictos

Hola, aquí les traigo otro episodio.

Esta vez decidí publicar dos capis seguidos por no dejaros a medias XDD

Continuamos en el flash back aunque sé que al final del mismo me vais a odiar XDD

Espero que os guste

Gracias a Yunuen por su ayuda en este Fic

Disclaimer: Las tortugas Ninja y las gárgolas no son mías ni me pagan ni gano nada por hacer esto solo la dicha de manipularles a mi antojo ya sea para bien o para mal de ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Conflictos**

-¿¿Qué?? No puede ser. Y ¿qué hacemos con ella? –pregunta Raph mirando a la gárgola. No podemos llevarla a un hospital.

-Ya lo sé –le hace una mueca -Sigue viva, aun hay esperanzas –dice Leo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos no sea que el asesino vuelva –dice Leo un tanto preocupado mirando a la azotea.

-¿Pero donde piensas llevarla? No querrás dejarla en… -No acaba la frase ya que sería insólito lo que estaba pensando, pero conociendo a Leo como le conocía estaba seguro de que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ayudar a quien fuese. Aun teniendo en cuenta que no la conocían.

-Pues claro, donde más.

-¡¡¡Pero si es una desconocida!!! –dice sin creer lo que su hermano pretendía hacer

Leo no responde –anda ayúdame –le dice

Raph no se mueve

-¿Me quieres ayudar? –mira a Raph con cara de pocos amigos

-Esta bien, ya voy –dice resignado éste

Entre ambos cogen a la gárgola por los brazos y las piernas y la arrastran hasta la calle, mirando que no hubiera nadie que les pudiese ver. Luego abren la Tortumovil y la dejan en una camilla que llevaban dentro de la misma, por lo que pudiera pasar. Su dirección, la guarida.

_**De vuelta a la actualidad…**_

-No puedes ser tú –dice Démona casi sin voz.

-Mi aspecto pudo haber cambiado pero aunque no lo creas sí soy yo. Ahora lo que me intriga es ¿qué haces aquí? –dice cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared de las mazmorras.

-No tengo porqué explicarte nada. No te incumbe –le da la espalda.

-No te puedo dejar ir, no después de haber liberado a Taishan –dice tajantemente.

De pronto se oye una risa sonora, que va en aumento. Vuelve sobre sus pasos acercándose a él. Extiende sus alas repentinamente. Su intención era provocarle miedo.

-Yo no le veo la gracia –dice Leo desafiante. Nunca le había tenido miedo y esa no iba a ser la primera vez.

-¿Porqué crees que he liberado a ese tal "Taishan"? –le mira directamente a los ojos.

-¿Para qué otra cosa pudiste haber venido? –la contesta mirándola de igual manera.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que vine para liberar a un prisionero, arriesgándome a que me cojan, y quedándome aquí para que me echen la culpa? –Dice las palabras lentamente -¿No crees que si eso fuera cierto habría escapado con él?

-Si no fue a eso, entonces ¿a qué viniste? –la mira con desconfianza.

- Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo –se cruza de brazos.

-No te dejaré ir hasta que me lo digas, y eso si eres "inocente de todo". Cosa que dudo.

-¿Crees que puedes vencerme en una pelea? –dice sonriendo.

-¡Claro que puedo! –dice apretando los puños.

-¿Tú? Ja, no me hagas reír –se vuelve a oír una sonora risa.

Le mira y ve que está decidido, ya que su mirada se torna muy seria.

-Esta bien, hagamos un trato. Pelearemos, pero si yo gano me dejarás ir y harás de cuentas que no me viste, y si ganas tú…

-…Si gano yo me contarás todo lo que quiera saber –dice adelantándose a lo que pudiera decir ella.

Démona se coloca en medio del pasillo con las alas abiertas y preparada para lo que fuera –esta bien a ver qué puedes hacer –dice esbozando una sonrisa

Leo hace lo mismo y se coloca en medio del pasillo a pocos metros de ella. Saca sus espadas y se pone en posición de combate. Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos al pendiente de cada movimiento de su contrincante.

-Sigues teniendo la manía de mirar de esa forma "tan peculiar" a la gente –dice Démona

-Y tú sigues odiando a todo el mundo que no este de tu parte en destruir a la humanidad, por eso tu alma está hecha pedazos. Tal y como hace 15 años. Ese odio es el que va a acabar contigo, si no lo ha hecho ya. Sé porqué te lo digo.

-No me hacen falta tus "consejos" ni "opiniones" –dice con sarcasmo Démona.

Repentinamente, ésta se abalanza, saltando con los brazos abiertos sobre Leo. Él la sujeta, a la vez que cae para atrás, y dándole una patada la manda lejos de él. Luego de un salto se incorpora y mira hacia donde ha caído Démona. Ésta estaba varios metros más allá, en cuclillas con la mano derecha en el suelo, dándole la espalda. Le mira con cara de pocos amigos y se levanta rápidamente. Se vuelve a abalanzar sobre él, esta vez asestándole una patada, cogiéndole por sorpresa. Leo retrocede unos pasos debido al golpe recibido, pegando sobre una pared. Luego se aparta lo más rápido que puede, ya que Démona nuevamente se lanza sobre él. La gárgola, furiosa, va detrás de Leo que se aleja de ella, corriendo en dirección opuesta para tener más espacio y atacarla más fácilmente. Al llegar hasta donde se encuentra él, le pega un puñetazo, pero este lo esquiva sosteniéndole el brazo justo a unos centímetros de su cara.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido –dice Leo sujetándola.

-¿Te rindes tan pronto? Creía que ese no era tu estilo –dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me confundes con Raph, yo no soy como él.

-Ahh si, es cierto. Me había olvidado que no estas a mi altura. Nunca has podido vencerme, ¿recuerdas? Y la cosa no cambia mucho siendo humano. Es más, como tal, eres patético.

Démona había tocado la fibra sensible de Leo y esto le enfurece. Éste baja la mirada, y aprieta sus puños con fuerza. Intenta contenerse, pero le es imposible. Todo su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente. Luego la mira directamente a los ojos. En estos puede ver una gran satisfacción. Sin embargo los ojos de leo reflejan algo totalmente diferente, una ira contenida que lo quema por dentro. Ella sabe que ha dado en el clavo y sonríe malévolamente.

-Eres un fracasado. No me extraña que tu hermano no esté de acuerdo con que seas el líder del grupo, él es mejor que tú en todo lo que hace. Tu hermano consiguió ganarme en una pelea, en el pasado, cosa que tú no eres ni serás capaz de conseguir nunca.

Esa fue la gota que colma el vaso.

-Esta bien tu lo has querido –la ira contenida que había estado intentando contener se desboca. Su furia refulge en sus ojos.

Esta vez fue él quien se abalanza con una de sus espadas en alto sobre ella. Démona se aparta, gira sobre sí misma y se agacha para intentar derribarle pegándole con la cola en los pies. Leo la ve venir y pega un salto. Él vuelve a empuñar su espada y a abalanzarse de nuevo. Démona le pega una patada en la muñeca, lo que hizo que soltara la espada. Aprovecha ese momento para colocarse detrás de él y pegarle con los puños juntos en la espalda, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Leo queda algo aturdido. Mueve la cabeza a los lados y se intenta incorporar. Al darse la vuelta mira aterrado a Démona.

-No tienes nada que hacer –ya te lo advertí antes –algo afilado estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

Leo levanta el cuello y se acerca unos centímetros al filo de la espada.

-Si vas a hacerlo, ¡¡¡hazlo!!!

-¿No tienes miedo que te mate? –dice ella con interés.

-Si no lo hiciste ya significa que no lo harás, por lo tanto no tengo porqué tener miedo –dice este seguro.

-Si estas tan seguro de ello, ¿Porqué sigues ahí y aun no me arrebataste la espada? –Démona parecía intrigada por lo que hacía su adversario.

Este no responde, solo la mira a los ojos fijamente.

-Estas esperando a ver qué hago ¿verdad? –dice Démona con rabia.

Había separado la espada unos centímetros así que la vuelve a colocar muy cerca de su cuello. Tanto así, que un hilo de sangre brota de su cuello y resbala por la espada. El corazón de Leo late apresuradamente. Puede ver como Démona se debate interiormente entre matarle o no.

De pronto aparta la espada y la suelta.

-Una vez me salvaste la vida. Ahora estamos en paz. Mira para otro lado apartándose de él un poco.

Leo sabía que no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Su pasado de alguna forma lo dejó ahí, en el pasado. La había notado algo diferente, ¿habría cambiado realmente después de todo?

-¿Desde cuando me tienes tanta consideración? –dice éste extrañado mientras se levanta.

-No es porque te aprecie, ni mucho menos, sino más bien, por lo que hiciste por mí, aun sin conocerme –dice bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –de pronto oyen una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Se dan la vuelta y ven frente a ellos a alguien alto, con el pelo largo y oscuro, que los observa frunciendo el ceño de brazos cruzados.

* * *

Continuará…

¿Quién será el que apareció?

¿Qué pasará con Démona?

Estas y muchas otras respuestas en el próximo capítulo

XDDD


	6. El Pacto

Hola, volví con el siguiente episodio, perdón por el retraso pero me quedé algo bloqueada

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, me ayudan a continuar con esta historia mía tan alocada ^^

Agradezco la ayuda prestada por Yunuen a esta historia. Si ti a veces no sabría qué hacer ni como seguir. Simplemente gracias

Disclaimer: Tanto las Gárgolas como las TMNT no me pertenecen ni gano nada con esto. Solo lo hago por mera diversión y para controlarlos a mi antojo XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 6. El Pacto**

_**En uno de los pasillos del castillo…**_

-Si no sabemos por donde ir, ¿cómo encontraremos a tu padre? –la muchacha estaba indecisa.

-¡¡¡No le llames así!!! –Grita el joven enfadado – ¡él dejó de ser mi padre hace mucho tiempo!

-O.O –ella le da la espalda

-Lo siento –dice Lysander poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga –sabes que no le soporto, y si hago esto es solo por ti.

Ella se da la vuelta y le mira de frente. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada se da cuenta de que tienen compañía.

-¿Ves?, te dije que nos estábamos preocupando en vano. Ella sabe cuidar de sí misma, asique lo mejor será dejarles solos –le comenta Raph a Brooklyn mientras se daban la vuelta para irse.

-¡¡¡Hey chicos!!! –esta vez habla Deyanira

Éstos se acercan de nuevo.

-¿Y para esto nos preocupamos por ti? Para luego encontrarte tan campante y como si no hubiera pasado nada. Al menos podrías haber llamado. ¿No crees? –dice Brooklyn sonriendo.

-Lo siento, no sabía cómo encontraros.

Los jóvenes se quedan un instante mirando a Lysander, un tanto extrañados.

-Chicos, creo que tengo que contaros muchas cosas –suspira mirándoles con decisión.

_**En las mazmorras…**_

-Hice una pregunta ¿es que no me vais a contestar? –un Goliath aún con el ceño fruncido los observa fijamente esperando alguna respuesta por su parte.

Démona y Leonardo se sobresaltan al oírle. Se han quedado sin palabras al verle.

_* Leonardo *_

_¿Desde cuándo habrá estado Goliath aquí? ¿Por qué no le escuché? Desde luego al final de cuentas cumpliré mi palabra y no diré nada de lo que ha pasado. Ya que no puedo "no decir que he visto a Démona", tal y como quedamos, al menos no le diré nada a mi hermano Raph. ¿Pero qué le diré ahora a Goliath? –piensa Leo mientras mira a Démona._

_* Démona *_

_No puede ser que tenga tanta mala suerte. Primero me encuentro con este mocoso, y ahora con Goliath. Tengo que convencerle de que no tengo nada que ver con Taishan. No puedo faltar al pacto que hice con Oberón. Sino…volveré a ser humana durante la noche y ya tuve suficiente con estar 15 años así. Y ahora que él necesita un favor y me da la oportunidad de volver a ser como soy realmente, ¡no puedo fracasar! Añoré demasiado el ser gárgola y no permitiré que nadie se entrometa en mis planes. _

-¿Y bien? –Goliath se cruza de brazos.

-Ella solo vino…de paso –Leo está muy nervioso.

Goliath primero mira a Leo y después a Démona sin articular palabra.

-Ven, tenemos que hablar en privado –le dice a Démona sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Leo se voltea. Tenía el presentimiento de que no era necesaria su presencia y piensa que lo mejor que puede hacer es irse.

-Leonardo, después hablaré contigo –dice Goliath con voz grave, pero tranquila, mientras se da la vuelta y se aleja con Démona.

Eso era lo que precisamente estaba temiendo Leo, que Goliath le dijera que más tarde hablarían -¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir?- Piensa, mientras se recarga sobre la pared para después resbalar por ella, hasta quedar sentado en el frio suelo. Sabía que si desobedecía a Goliath, eso sí sería su perdición. Lo bueno de que estuviera solo, era que podía pensar en qué decirle al jefe del clan cuando llegase la ocasión.

Démona y Goliath se desplazan hasta lo más profundo de las mazmorras. Tienen que hablar de cosas importantes y no pueden dejar que alguien los escuche. Llegan a una estancia que consideran "privada". Goliath se rodea para mirar a Démona de frente. Ella de igual manera le mira, pero con algo de nostalgia.

-¡Este sitio me trae tantos recuerdos! –dice con emoción. Aquí nos reuníamos a escondidas cuando empezamos a salir, ¿recuerdas? No queríamos que nadie supiera de nuestra relación –una sonrisa aparece en sus labios- hasta que Hudson nos descubrió.

-Si…pero no vinimos a hablar de eso. ¿Qué haces aquí exactamente? No creo que hayas venido para aflorar viejos recuerdos. –Goliath se cruza de brazos.

Démona suspira, dejando en el olvido esa ilusión y entusiasmo que tuvo por unos segundos –está bien, te contaré todo, pero con una condición. –Le mira fijamente achicando los ojos.

Él la mira inspeccionándola poco a poco. Realmente no sabía si fiarse de ella o no. Ya demasiadas veces le había mentido en el pasado, y se juró por su bien y el de su clan, no volver a confiar en ella nunca más. Pero por otra parte, tenía que saber qué ocurrió, así que no le quedaba más remedio que dar su brazo a torcer, al menos por esta vez. Ella sabía que no le quedaba otra opción, y por eso se aprovechaba de la situación. Pasan unos minutos sin decir nada más. Finalmente él decide romper el silencio.

-¿Cuál es esa condición?

-Si te cuento todo, me dejarás permanecer en el castillo por tiempo indefinido. Y también me permitirás acercarme a la joven que conociste hace poco, Deyanira. –El nombre de la chica le dice lentamente para que calara más en su interior.

Goliath de repente parece perder los estribos. Se acerca a ella y la empuja contra la pared más cercana con todas sus fuerzas. -¿De dónde la conoces? ¿Fuiste tú quien casi la secuestra? ¿Eres compinche de Taishan? Goliath está furioso. ¡Contesta!

-Tranquilízate, viejo amigo. Recuerda que no estás en condiciones de exigir. ¡Eres un patético humano! Mejor déjame explicártelo todo y no hagas de juez y verdugo antes de tiempo.

Goliath parece tranquilizarse un poco y la suelta. – ¡Explícate!

-Vine al castillo para acabar con Taishan. ¡Ese bastardo me traicionó y quiero vengarme! Pero cuando llegué a la celda descubrí que se había fugado, y al regresar me encontré con tu amigo, el tal Leonardo. Él no me dejaba irme. Repetía una y otra vez que había venido a liberar a Taishan, y no entraba en razón por mucho que le dije que no era cierto. Al final tuvimos una pelea y fue ahí fue cuando llegaste tú.

-Aja… -Dice Goliath pensativo, con una mano en su barbilla- ¿y por qué estas interesada en Deyanira? ¿De qué la conoces?

-La conocí en una de las tantas ocasiones en las que estuve en Avalon. Es hija de Oberón. Él contactó conmigo y me dijo que viniera a buscarla, y que la protegiera de todo peligro posible. También quiere que vuelva. Oberón no está nada contento con Taishan, ya que sabe que pudo haber hecho daño a su hija.

-Ahí te equivocas, Deyanira no es su hija –Dijo Goliath rotundamente- ¿Lo sabías?

-Sí, ya lo sé. Eso salta a la vista. Él me comentó que la había adoptado, y que es como si realmente fuera de su sangre.

-¿Y a cambio de qué le vas a hacer ese favor? –él la mira frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Oberón me prometió que si yo devolvía sana y salva a la joven, Taishan sería todo mío. –Sonríe malévolamente- Va a desear no haberme traicionado.

Ambos se quedan en silencio de nuevo.

-¿Y bien? –Habla por fin Démona- ¿cerramos el pacto?

-Estoy de acuerdo, pacto sellado –su voz parece algo dudosa, como si titubeara -pero si haces alguna de las tuyas…

-Tranquilo –sonríe- no le haré daño –dice interrumpiendo a Goliath.

Goliath tiene un presentimiento, como si algo le dijera que se va a arrepentir de aquello tarde o temprano.

-Será mejor que volvamos, pronto se hará de día –le comenta él, mientras se daba la vuelta para volver.

A medio camino Démona se para de repente, sintiendo un dolor en el estómago, que hace que se encorve. Seguidamente su color de piel cambia, del azul claro se torna a blanco. Sus garras, colmillos, y orejas puntiagudas van cambiando hasta quedar convertidas en las de un humano normal y corriente. Por último, sus alas se van encogiendo hasta que desaparecen totalmente en su espalda.

Goliath no sabe qué hacer en ese momento. Se siente aliviado cuando su transformación termina.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta con algo de timidez.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me ocurre –dice ella incorporándose con sutileza -ya estoy acostumbrada. Sigamos

Reanudan su marcha y en pocos minutos ya están prácticamente en la salida de las mazmorras. Goliath ve a lo lejos, con un poco de pena, cómo Leo continua donde él le había dicho. Démona le mira.

-No seas duro con el chico -el solo hizo lo que creyó conveniente.

Goliath solo asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

Continuará…

¿Qué explicación le dará Leo a Goliath?

¿Le habrá dicho Démona a Goliath la verdad?

Todas estas respuestas y más, en el próximo episodio XDD

Espero y les haya gustado ^^


	7. Revelaciones y recuerdos

Hola volví con el siguiente episodio, esta vez más extenso ^^

Ahora voy a responder reviews XDD:

***Soul **Gracias por leer el episodio anterior. Estoy segura de que este de igual forma también te gustará.

***Yun ** Ya vi que te gustó cuando Leo estaba triste y como esperando a que le regañen, pero ya verás que no va a ser tanto como si tuviera 5 años. Digamos que las cosas tomarán otro rumbo XDD

***Reki ** Bueno por fin pude actualizar y según veo te quedé intrigada ^.^ Solo espero que tus respuestas sean contestadas (o al menos algunas) XDD

***Vampi ** Que bueno que te este gustando mi historia y sobretodo que no pierdas interés. Veo que te fijas en todo, hasta cuando señalo que siguen siendo humanos, por si alguien se me pierde XDD

***Mary ** Veo que te gustó el capitulo anterior. ¡Qué alegría! Espero que también te guste este. Sobre tus interrogantes…bueno ya irás sabiendo qué trama Démona, todo a su tiempo.

A las personas que no me han dejado review porque (por falta de tiempo) no lo han leído, solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que disfruten de este ^.^

Bueno ya os sabéis eso del "disclaimer" ¿no? Entonces ¿para qué ponerlo? Ahora sin más espera os dejo con el episodio.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Revelaciones y recuerdos **

Leo se levanta en cuanto los ve llegar. Se introduce las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y baja la mirada. Goliath al mirarle sabe que de alguna manera esta así por lo que él le había dicho hacía rato. Se maldice así mismo. Sabe que seguramente Leo pensó, que era culpable de que Démona estuviera en el castillo, y tuvo la certeza de que también creía que estaba enfadado con él y que ahora le reñiría. Aunque no se lo dijo directamente el simple hecho de hablarle como lo hizo,ya le dio una mala impresión. Bueno pues ahora tocaba aclarar ciertos puntos y ver qué explicación le daba su amigo.

Goliath mira a Démona y ésta sabe que lo mejor es dejarlos a solas para que puedan hablar en privado. La ven alejarse hasta salir por completo de las mazmorras.

Después Goliath mira a Leo algo dudoso y sin saber muy bien cómo empezar. Pasados unos minutos por fin se decide.

-¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó antes? –se cruza de brazos.

-No pude evitar que entrara –se oye la voz con un tono de tristeza.

-No te sientas responsable. Tú no tienes la culpa –la voz de Goliath suena algo autoritaria.

Leo sube la mirada, mirándole sorprendido -No estoy muy seguro –dice al fin- Pude impedir que entrara pero en vez de eso la dejé rondar por el castillo como si nada.

-Mejor olvida eso. ¿Qué ocurrió? –Goliath intenta saber si Démona le había dicho la verdad o si por el contrario le había vuelto a mentir.

-Bueno pues…vi que algo andaba mal, ya que los guardias de Xanatos simplemente no estaban en sus puestos. Decidí ir a mirar, pero no vi nada. De repente se me ocurrió que si alguien estuviera interesado en entrar, no sería para otra cosa que no fuera liberar a Taishan, por eso bajé hasta aquí. Luego me encontré con "ella" –Con esto último Goliath nota un deje de amargura en su voz –creí que había liberado a Taishan y por eso peleamos. Luego apareciste tú. Fin de la historia.

-¿La conoces? -Al parecer Démona sí le había contado la verdad. Pero se le hace extraño la forma en la que se refiere a Démona. Por eso no pudo reprimir su curiosidad y le preguntó.

-No… -miente

-No me mientas –sentencia Goliath

Leonardo aparta la mirada y la fija en el suelo.

-Démona no es un ángel, y sé de lo que es capaz. Nada de lo que te pudiera haber hecho a ti se compara con lo que le hizo a su clan. No es bueno que te lo guardes. Confía en mí, aunque solo sea por esta vez. Te hará bien.

-De acuerdo… -aún está en duda, pero era mejor que se lo contara a alguien. Sabía que no les podría decir nada a sus hermanos, al menos de momento, y ese secreto le quemaba en su interior. Necesitaba tener un confidente, alguien que supiera lo que ocurría y a quién acudir si todo se complicaba.

Leonardo se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a Goliath, y con amargura en su voz le dice…

-Estuvo con mi hermano y le engaño. Por eso no me cae bien.

-¿Nada más? –esto a Goliath se le hacía muy pero que muy raro

-Sí, fin de la historia –sentencia Leo

-Vale, te creo –no está muy convencido de que solo hubiera pasado eso pero no quería presionarle, era mejor que él se lo contara cuando estuviera preparado. –será mejor que subamos, los demás han de estar preocupados.

En lo que salen a la superficie no vuelven a cruzar palabra. Leo va inmerso en sus pensamientos y Goliath no sabe qué pensar de Démona, y si lo que le había dicho era totalmente real o solo una verdad a medias. La conocía demasiado bien como para fiarse así porque sí. Está seguro de que algo planeaba y no dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Démona sale de las mazmorras, inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando se encuentra de frente con Raphael. Se miran fijamente unos segundos.

-OH –exclama Démona sorprendida retrocediendo unos pasos.

Como haber olvidado esos ojos marrones claros. Estaba segura de que era él, sin lugar a dudas. Pero… ¿la reconocería? Esperaba que no. Su corazón late apresuradamente dentro de su pecho y se queda tensa.

¿Quién eres tú? –Raph frunce el ceño mirándola con interés

Démona se queda sin habla. Al parecer que no podía articular palabra. Le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, aún sorprendida.

-¡¡¡DÉMONA!!! –Grita Brooklyn de repente al verla, asustando a Raph que da un brinco -¿Qué haces tú aquí? –sus ojos brillan llenos de ira.

-Hey ¿Qué te pasa? –Interviene Deyanira -¡Ni que estuvieras viendo al mismísimo demonio!

-Como si así fuera –murmura entre dientes.

Démona se apoya en la pared.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Deyanira se acerca – si es por mi aspecto no te asustes, no muerdo –dice la joven riendo.

-¡Aléjate! –Brooklyn la separa tirando de ella – no es de fiar, y seguro que trama algo.

Un poco más recuperada Démona se va corriendo de allí. No puede permanecer un segundo más.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste Brooklyn! –no tenías porqué tratarla así. ¿Qué te pasa? –dice Deyanira enfadada.

-Tú no la conoces. No es lo que parece –se defiende él tratando que entrara en razón.

-Pero bueno, ¿alguien me va a explicar quién demonios era? –Raph está perdiendo la poca paciencia que le queda, con tanta discusión por delante.

En ese momento aparecen por las escaleras Goliath y Leo, saliendo de las mazmorras. No entendían porqué estaban discutiendo y por eso los miran extrañados. Brooklyn al ver a Goliath prefiere decirle algo antes de que él preguntara.

-¿Qué hacía Démona en las mazmorras con vosotros?

-Se quedará en el castillo como invitada por tiempo indefinido –le lanza una mirada directa, de esas definitivas, que él bien sabía que cuando Goliath las utilizaba no habría forma de contradecirle –reúne a los demás –prosigue – que me esperen en la sala común dentro de 15 minutos.

_**En otra parte del castillo…**_

Démona permanece sentada en el suelo, con las piernas encogidas, los brazos entrelazados, como abrazándose a sí misma, y con la cabeza escondida. Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre sus piernas, mojándolas ligeramente. No podría especificar con exactitud qué fue lo que la había causado más impresión, si ver de nuevo a Raphael o a Deyanira. Sin duda alguna Oberon no le había contado todo cuando "la contrató". Un recuerdo pasa por su mente.

_**15 años atrás…**_

-¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor?

-No puedo dejarla así. Tú hazme el favor de cuidar a la bebé, yo intentaré volver lo antes posible.

En un edificio abandonado, lejos de oídos curiosos, en una noche lluviosa se encontraron David Xanatos y Démona. Ésta última había traído consigo a una bebé, mitad gárgola, mitad tortuga.

-¿Por qué no se la entregas al padre? –dice Xanatos

-No quiero dársela a nadie, me la quedaré yo. Además no puedo volver…-ladea la cabeza un tanto afligida.

-Entonces… ¿porqué abandonaste a Ángela junto con los demás huevos, aún intactos, y te empeñas en conservar a ésta bebé?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, y además en aquella ocasión eran otras las circunstancias –le da la espalda- tú solo haz lo que te dije… ¡por favor!

Seguidamente sale volando por una ventana, dejando a Xanatos solo con la criatura, que le mira con los ojitos muy abiertos. Xanatos, que la tiene en brazos la sonríe, y tocándola en la pequeña barbilla con un dedo la dice…

-¡Cu chi cu chi cu! –Con esto la bebé se pone a reír moviendo las manitas alegremente- parece que nos hemos quedado solos –le dice a la pequeña antes de sentarse en una silla vieja que había cerca de una ventana. Por lo visto le tocaba hacer de canguro.

Démona llega al embarcadero, escoge una pequeña barca y subiéndose en ella avanza lentamente diciendo unas palabras en latín antiguo. Decía más o menos así…

_Mares, vientos y océanos_

_Oíd mi plegaria, escuchad mi súplica_

_Haced que las brumas de la isla de Avalon_

_Se aparezcan ante mí_

_Como el sol después de la tormenta_

_Brillante y hermosa…_

_Única, mágica e inolvidable_

Después de recitar estas palabras la barca desaparece en una densa niebla, apareciendo segundos más tarde frente a la inconfundible isla de Avalon. Seguidamente se dirige al castillo de Oberon. Burla a los guardias de seguridad, que no eran otros que los siervos, y se infiltra en el castillo sigilosamente. Por un buen rato estuvo recorriendo pasillos y más pasillos buscando un cuarto en especial. Cuando finalmente lo encuentra…

-¡Por fin! Creí que no lo iba encontrar nunca. Por lo visto Oberon lo tiene todo muy bien guardado, según veo.

Se encuentra sin duda en el cuarto de los hechizos y conjuros. Allí Oberon haría quien sabe cuántas cosas malignas en contra de seres diferentes a él. Rebusca en unos cajones hasta dar con lo que busca. Levanta el frasquito deleitándose mirando su contenido brillante y se lo guarda en una bolsita atada en su cinto. Sale del cuarto tal y como ha entrado, y cuando ya estaba prácticamente fuera, oye una voz que no sabe de dónde proviene.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?

Se para en seco y segundos más tarde siente a alguien detrás de sí. Se rodea lentamente temiendo que esa persona fuera quien ella creía….y sus peores temores se hacen realidad al verle. Era un hombre alto, con el cabello blanco, atado en una singular coleta. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas como si se tratara de algún duende o elfo, y su piel tenía un color azul clarito. Llevaba puesta una capa color lila y por lo demás iba totalmente de blanco.

Con un simple gesto Oberon atrae hacia sí la bolsita con la poción. Démona intenta atraparla antes de que llegue a su destino pero le es imposible.

-A ver qué tenemos aquí…-dice Oberon abriendo la pequeña bolsa y cogiendo la poción- Vaya, vaya… ¿qué pensabas hacer con esto? Ah ya sé. Querías convertirte por completo en humana ¿verdad? –dice sonriendo

Démona le mira con odio, y a la vez negando con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces por qué? Venga si me lo dices dejo que te lleves la poción –sonríe de nuevo.

Démona sabe que no se puede fiar de él. Incluso podría hacer algo en su contra si se enteraba para lo que lo quería verdaderamente.

-Son asuntos personales –su voz suena temblorosa.

-Está bien, entonces te haré un pequeño regalo de bienvenida –exclama sonriendo con maldad.

Démona abre los ojos de par en par, asustada. Sabe de lo que es capaz, y no es que fuera un angelito que se diga.

-NOO… -susurra

-Oh, no seas tan modesta querida. ¡Si a mí no me cuesta nada!

En seguida empieza a decir unas palabras apenas audibles para Démona…

_Dos seres distintos en ti hay_

_Y con uno solo te quedarás_

_Tú parte gárgola perderás_

_Y con forma humana vivirás_

Un haz de luz resplandeciente recorre a Démona elevándola unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Cuando desaparece por completo Démona ya era humana. Ella al mirarse así misma se pone a temblar.

-¿Qué me has hecho?

-Permanecerás así hasta que necesite de tú ayuda –después la hace desaparecer llevándola de nuevo hasta Nueva York.

Démona está desesperada así que lo primero que hace fue buscar a Xanatos y llevarse a la bebé, para luego abandonarla cerca de un convento.

-Aquí te cuidarán mejor que yo –dice entre lágrimas- No puedes permanecer conmigo. Vivo en un mundo demasiado peligroso para ti.

Y sin más se va corriendo. A medio camino se arrepiente y da media vuelta, pero para cuando llega… ¡la bebé no estaba! La cestita con la nota que había dejado sí permanecían en el mismo lugar, por lo tanto no estaba en el convento. ¡Alguien se la había llevado!

-¡NOO! –grita dejándose caer al suelo, con lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

_**De vuelta a la actualidad…**_

-Tanto tiempo buscándote y estabas tan cerca… y en el lugar menos pensado. –dice con voz amarga- pero esta me la pagas Oberon, dalo por hecho.

Hacía 15 años que en un mismo día Démona había perdido dos cosas que eran realmente importantes para ella: su parte gárgola, que tanto apreciaba, y a su hija. Algo de lo que se arrepintió y que no pudo enmendar. La abandonó fruto de la desesperación de no saber qué hacer, y por todo lo que la había pasado. Pero quizá ahora haya llegado el momento de recuperar esa parte de sí misma y que perdió aquella noche.

-¡Por fin te encontré! –sonríe limpiándose las lágrimas.

* * *

Continuará…

¿Qué pensarán los demás de que Démona se vaya a quedar en el castillo?

¿Se opondrán? ¿Quién estará de acuerdo?

Aquí dejé entrever la parte sensible de Démona, seguro que a más de uno se les hace raro verla así XDD. También ya se sabe qué fue lo que realmente pasó con Deyanira y esas son las respuestas que ella está buscando. Ahora queda que se enteren los demás ^.^

Aparte de Démona, el único que sabe de la existencia de una hija suya es Xanatos. ¿Qué hará cuando la conozca? ¿Dirá quién es?

Por otro lado, ¿Démona seguirá con lo que le pidió Oberon?

O por el contrario… ¿hará las cosas sin consultarle y por su cuenta?

Todas estas respuestas en el próximo episodio

Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews XDD


	8. Disputas y tentaciones

Hola volvi ^.^ Ya sé que me tardé, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

Voy con las respuestas a mis queridos reviews:

***Reki: **Tendrás que tener paciencia para saber quién es el padre de Deyanira. Si tú dices que te he liado, espera a leer este episodio, te vas a liar mucho más XDD

***Mary: **Al igual que le he dicho a Reki tendrás que esperar. Sobre si Démona dice la verdad o no…bueno ya la conoces, nunca sabes si lo que dice es verdad o no XD

***Yunuen: **Jaja, la verdad es que sí fue gracioso imaginarse a Leo, siendo como es él, esperando la regañina. Hasta se parecía a Mikey XD Bueno al menos ya sabes la espina clavada que tiene Démona de su pasado. Ahora a ver cómo se enteran los demás XD Lo que Démona quería, era convertir a su bebé en gárgola, tal y como ella era, pero las cosas no salieron como las predispuso.

***Vampi: **Ya veo que te estás liando, tal y como yo tenía previsto XD Las cosas que expliqué fueron para que la gente supiera, y al final de cuentas, que no haya tantas incógnitas que resolver. Quizá tengas razón y Oberon recogió a Deyanira por orden de Titania o a lo mejor no XDD ya sabrás más adelante. Lo que Leo contó te sonó frio porque yo quise hacerlo parecer así, digamos que forma parte de algo doloroso de su pasado. Por cierto si pensaste que Xanatos tiene algo que ver en todo esto, te equivocas, por ahí no va la cosa.

***Juanis: **Te puedes unir a todos los fans que quiere saber de quién es hija Deyanira XDD

Disclaimer: Si ya nos lo sabemos ¿Para qué ponerlo? ^.^

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Disputas y Tentaciones**

Ya ha transcurrido 30 minutos desde que Goliath le había dicho a Brooklyn que los reuniera a todos en la sala común. El único que falta es el mismo Goliath. Se está retrasando y eso no es propio de él.

-Esto no es normal, él nunca llega tarde –Brooklyn ya está empezando a impacientarse, algo muy propio en él.

-Ten paciencia –esta vez habla Elisa –Si se retrasa seguro que es por algún motivo.

-Pero… ¿A dónde se fue?

-No lo sé Brooklyn –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Será mejor que vaya en su busca –Ángela se levanta y se encamina hacia la puerta.

Antes de llegar ve cómo Goliath cruza la puerta.

-Creo que no hace falta –dice nada más entrar.

-¡Por fin! –Brooklyn se levanta con rapidez.

Detrás de Goliath aparece Démona y de un momento a otro se hace un silencio tenso e incómodo en la sala.

-Brooklyn no puede quedarse callado y suelta…

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –se nota que de alguna manera lucha consigo mismo e intenta retenerse evitando por todos los medios no cogerla del cuello y ahogarla ahí mismo, por todas las cosas que le había hecho en el pasado.

La mira con odio y cuando Brooklyn da un paso al frente Raph le detiene adivinando lo que tiene en mente.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices –dice en voz baja – ¡siéntate! –Brooklyn hace lo que su amigo le pide, más porque sabe que Goliath está de parte de Démona y que tendría las de perder si se le ocurría llevarle la contraria, que por otra cosa.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos…comienza a decir Goliath –quisiera pediros que dejéis a un lado la enemistad que tenéis contra Démona. Ya sé que os será difícil olvidar todo lo pasado pero tened en cuenta que solo será provisional.

-¿A qué ha venido? –pregunta Brooklyn de repente.

Raphael, que estaba a su derecha le clava el codo, en señal de que no dijera nada más.

-Creo que lo que Brooklyn ha querido decir… -comienza a decir Raph, mira a su amigo y luego a Goliath – es que aún no nos has explicado el motivo de su visita repentina.

Goliath fulmina con la mirada a Brooklyn, para luego responder a Raph.

-Ella está aquí por… asuntos de trabajo –dice finalmente.

-¿Qué clase de "asuntos"? –Elisa no se ha fiado nunca de Démona y ahora no va a hacer una excepción.

-Son asuntos personales, que no nos incumben.

-¿Cómo te puedes fiar de ella? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que todo esto no es parte de un plan para hacer algo en contra nuestra? –Lex tampoco se fía de Démona.

-Ya sé que todo esto os parece muy extraño y lo primero que pensáis es que voy a haceros daño… -comienza a decir Démona –pero creedme que no es así. Estaré solo un par de semanas, y luego me iré. No cuento con que sea bienvenida, solo con que lo dejéis estar. Yo no me interpondré en vuestros asuntos y espero que vosotros tampoco os metáis en los míos.

-¡Si piensas que vamos a dejar que estés libremente por el castillo haciendo de las tuyas estas muy equivocada! –Brooklyn salta desde el alfeizar de la ventana a la que se había subido, y se acerca rápidamente a Démona, apuntándola con el dedo índice mientras decía lo que pensaba.

Raphael también se acerca, pero para llevarse a Brooklyn de allí lo antes posible. Una vez ambos se hallan fuera, Démona se dirige a los demás diciendo…

-Espero que vosotros no penséis como él, sino habrá más de un problema durante mi visita. Y no creáis que me intimida ese tipo de comportamiento, al contrario, lo único que conseguirá Brooklyn, si sigue así, será llevarse su merecido – y después de decir esto atraviesa la puerta de entrada y se dirige a las habitaciones.

**_En las afueras del castillo…_**

Brooklyn y Raph se encuentran alejándose del edificio de Xanatos. Su dirección… ni siquiera ellos mismos lo saben. Simplemente Raph pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse temporalmente del castillo, dándole la oportunidad a Brooklyn de pensar mejor las cosas y tranquilizarse dando un largo paseo.

Después de un rato Raph decide romper el silencio.

-¿Qué te ocurrió antes? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? –no entiende qué le pudo hacer ella para que estuviera tan enfadado.

-No lo entenderías –dice con desgana

-Intenta explicármelo. Te vendrá bien sacártelo de adentro –pone una mano en el hombro de su amigo, dándole ánimos.

Brooklyn se para en seco.

-Escucha… ella simplemente no es de fiar. A la más mínima te tenderá una trampa y para cuando quieras darte cuenta ya será demasiado tarde. Por eso no quiero que viva en el castillo. No me fio de ella.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-¡Por donde quieres que empiece! ¿Por cuando nos traicionó aliándose con un humano y por su culpa mataron a muchos de los nuestros? –Aprieta los puños -¿O por cuando una vez en Nueva York nos contó todo tipo de mentiras, con el fin de que nos uniéramos a ella para destruir a los humanos? Sin contar, que en una ocasión me engañó diciéndome que lo único que quería era que Goliath viera "la verdad" de cómo son realmente los humanos, y al final lo que consiguió fue hechizarle. ¡Si no llega a ser por Elisa aún estaría así! –se encamina de nuevo calle abajo.

Raphael se queda unos segundos asimilando todo lo que le ha contado Brooklyn y luego le sigue.

-Eso último fue algo imperdonable, teniendo en cuenta que antes era parte de vuestro clan. Veo que le sigues guardando rencor por eso.

-No solo por eso, es por todo –anda muy deprisa y se nota lo tenso que está.

-Pero… ¿no mostró en alguna ocasión ser lo que era? Ser… buena –lo dice algo dudoso por cómo va a reaccionar.

-Ella nunca fue "buena" –se vuelve a parar - ¿por qué crees que traicionó los nuestros?

-Pero ¿en alguna ocasión os ayudó? –se vuelve a arriesgar, preguntándole de nuevo.

-Sí… algunas veces en su propio beneficio…aunque en otras ocasiones fue para ayudar a su hija Ángela –dice con voz triste.

-¿Ángela es su hija? –pregunta sorprendido Raph

-De ella y de Goliath. Estuvieron juntos hace mucho, cuando estábamos en nuestra época.

-Vaya… esto cada vez se vuelve más interesante –dice Raph en voz baja.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –Brooklyn cree oír algo.

-No, nada, nada –se apresura a decir –`Ya decía yo que se parecían mucho´-piensa

Continúan andando mucho rato más. Después, deciden entrar a desayunar algo en un bar. Más tarde, se van a recorrer la ciudad, aprovechando que se podían perder entre la multitud.

**_En el castillo…_**

Esa mañana Leonardo estuvo entrenando como 3 horas, después de la reunión con Goliath. Luego, va a darse una ducha y también desayuna, solo en la cocina. No ve a nadie por el castillo con lo que supone que al menos sus dos hermanos: Donatello y Michelangelo están durmiendo. Él tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza para poder dormir. Su encuentro con Delmira, o lo que era lo mismo, con Démona, le ha dejado un tanto confuso. Al volverla a ver… y sobretodo siendo gárgola, despertó en él sentimientos ya olvidados.

Después de desayunar va a dar una vuelta por el castillo, para ver si puede encontrar a alguien despierto. Da muchas vueltas sin éxito. Definitivamente todos o están dormidos o se han marchado del castillo para ir a trabajar, en el caso de Elisa y Abril. O posiblemente a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero… ¿Dónde se había metido Deyanira? Sabe que no se transforma en piedra de día, pero tampoco cree que se haya arriesgado a salir a plena luz del día. O tal vez, también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera durmiendo. Ese castillo era demasiado grande como para encontrar a alguien en concreto.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde ha venido cuando escucha a alguien cantando una canción. Proviene de detrás de una puerta cercana. Le entra la curiosidad de saber quién es por lo que llama a la puerta. Quienquiera que fuese tenía una voz estupenda, y era una mujer. De eso está totalmente seguro, y es a lo más que puede llegar. Parece que no le oye, porque la canción no cesa. Le da cosa entrar, pero puede más su curiosidad, y abre la puerta lentamente…

Es una habitación enorme. Justo enfrente de la puerta se encuentra una cama de matrimonio. A mano derecha hay un armario y más allá una chimenea que calienta toda la habitación. A mano izquierda se puede ver una habitación contigua, de donde proviene la voz que él había escuchado desde el pasillo. Se dirige hacia allí. No sabe qué excusa poner para explicar su presencia, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. Ese cuarto sirve de baño. También es enorme, pero lo que más llama la atención es una bañera con forma de jacuzzi, construida en el suelo del cuarto. Dentro de ella, de espaldas a Leonardo, hay una joven sentada. Sus brazos los tiene descansando sobre el borde de la bañera, y su hermosa cabellera roja le cae suavemente sobre los hombros y la espalda. Repentinamente la canción termina.

-Buenos días Leonardo –la joven se levanta, se da la vuelta y sale de la bañera, dirigiéndose al joven, totalmente desnuda.

Leonardo se queda rojo como un tomate y en una especie de trance. No puede dejar de mirarla. Su pelo, rojo como el fuego, sigue cayéndole sobre sus hombros. Un mechón se le ha quedado pegado en sus sensuales y hermosos labios rojos, que ella aparta con delicadeza. Su piel es blanca y su cuerpo… perfectamente esbelto y delgado. Leonardo aparta la vista de golpe, coge una toalla que tiene a su lado, y se la tiende para que la coja.

-D-Démona… ten tápate –apenas puede decir.

-Ven y tápame tú –dice con voz sensual.

Leonardo sin pensárselo dos veces se pone detrás de ella y la tapa. Démona sonríe para sí misma y luego se da la vuelta.

-¿E-Eras tú la que cantaba? –la pregunta

-Sí… ¿te gustó? –dice tocándole la mejilla.

Leonardo la da la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la bañera.

-Cantas muy bien –introduce sus manos en los bolsillos –he de irme –se da la vuelta encontrándose con Démona frente a él.

-¿A qué has venido? –vuelve a decir con voz sensual, a la vez que jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo.

-S-Solo vine porque… quería saber quien cantaba. –No puede engañarla - Y como ya lo sé pues ahora me voy –dice algo nervioso.

Démona le detiene -¿por qué tanta prisa? –se muerde el labio inferior. – Mejor date un baño conmigo –y le empuja a la bañera.

Ella también entra, después de tirar a un lado la toalla, y se acerca a él poco a poco, acorralándole en un rincón.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Y ¿Qué pretendes? - pregunta

Démona no le responde.

-¿Sabes qué? Estas mucho mejor como humano que como tortuga. –Se acerca aún más -¿No te lo han dicho? –le comenta sonriendo.

Ambos se miran unos segundos, para luego Démona rozar ligeramente sus labios con los de él. Leonardo tiembla, mientras Démona hace más profundo el beso, incluso obligándole a abrazarla, pegándose más a él. Leo entrelaza sus dedos en el sedoso pelo de ella. No puede seguir negándoselo, aún la ama, y con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

Así como repentinamente se han besado, se separan de la misma forma, de pronto.

-¿Porqué me has besado? –pregunta Leo con la voz entrecortada.

-Por la misma razón por la que tú me has correspondido –le dice con una sonrisa.

De repente, se oyen unos golpes en la puerta, y una voz que pronuncia el nombre de Démona, su amada. Como ésta no responde, finalmente la puerta se abre, y el sujeto pasa a la habitación. Cruza la estancia y entra en el cuarto de baño.

-Disculpa Démona… te estaba buscando… ¿no me has oído antes tocar a la puerta? –es un hombre alto, moreno, de ojos castaños y mirada penetrante.

-Xanatos… -Démona parece sorprendida de verle ahí, y sobre todo si se supone que aún no sabe que está en el castillo. Al parecer allí las noticias vuelan.

-¿Vengo en un mal momento? –dice al ver a Leo medio sumergido en el agua, intentando que no le viera.

-No, él ya se iba – le dice Démona. Después le susurra algo a Leo en el oído, se acerca a la orilla, coge la toalla y se sale.

* * *

Continuará…

Jaja, ya estoy imaginándome las caras que habréis puesto al leer lo último XD ¿no os lo esperabais eh? Ya os dije que Démona suele ser imprevisible ¿Qué tramará esta vez? Y ¿Qué le habrá dicho Démona a Leo al oído? ¿Qué querrá Xanatos? ¿Será algo importante?

Todas estas respuestas las sabréis en el próximo episodio

Gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho. Son mi inspiración ^.^

¡Nos vemos!


	9. Una verdad dolorosa

¡Hola! ^^

Ya sé que os parecerá que cada vez tardo más en publicar pero ¡es que estoy con 4 fics a la vez! Solo os pido paciencia.

Voy con las respuestas a mis queridísimos reviews XD:

***Yun: **Veo que te asustaste con eso de que haya algo entre Leo y Démona ¿no? XDD De momento se sabe de Leo pero ¿y Raph?

***Reki:** Veo que te ha gustado mucho el capitulo anterior. Espero que este también sea de tú agrado. Te enterarás de algo más XDD

***Juanis: **No sé si te lo he dicho pero me encantan tus reviews ¡formas una historia tú solita!

***Mary: **Vi que casi te da el soponcio leyendo, por eso te suplicaría que te lo tomes con calma ¿ok? ¬¬ Y sobre las dudas…forman parte de mi fic XD

***Miss All Sunday: **Me alegra de que te hayas unido a nuestro barco de historias XD Eres bienvenida. Sobre la historia, bueno Leo hará una parte muy importante, pero no creas que acabará mal parado. Soy de las personas que piensan que no siempre han de acabar mal los triángulos amorosos XD

***Mireia: **Bueno veo que cuando te interesa bien que te pones a leer ¿no? ¬¬ Espero que esta vez no te tenga que volver a chantajear para que leas el episodio "tú solita" XD

Disclaimer: Si ya nos lo sabemos ¿Para qué ponerlo? ^.^

* * *

**Capitulo 9. Una verdad dolorosa**

Leo sale del cuarto algo abatido. Por su cabeza solo le ronda el mismo recuerdo…

_**15 años atrás…**_

Era una noche oscura. Raph y él habían salido como todas las noches a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, y se encontraron con un ser que ellos no habían visto nunca: una gárgola. Alguien apareció de repente, y desde las sombras disparó una flecha envenenada al ser mitológico.

En aquel momento Leo se encontraba en la parte trasera de la camioneta, mientras Raphael conducía lo más rápido posible en dirección a la guarida.

La verdad no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por su hermano cuando claramente no se fiaba de ella. Su experiencia y su pasado le llevaban a desconfiar y mucho más en esa ciudad, con tantas cosas malas que les habían pasado. Conociendo a su hermano como le conocía sabía a ciencia cierta qué le rondaba por la cabeza en aquel momento. Sin duda alguna pretendía que Donnie la curara pero… o eran imaginaciones suyas o aquel ser ¿se estaba curando solo? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Date prisa Raph! –Leo se estaba impacientando

-¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo! –dijo al mismo tiempo que daba un volantazo, ya casi llegando a la guarida.

Un último chirriar de llantas y un frenazo en seco le indicó a Leo que ya habían llegado. Raph abre rápidamente las puertas traseras de la camioneta y ayuda a su hermano a trasportar a la gárgola hasta el ascensor, para bajar a la guarida y dejarla de costado en el sofá del salón. En ese instante aparecen Astilla, Donnie y Mikey.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta Astilla alarmado.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones –dijo Leo –Donnie ¿podrías curarla? –se dirige a su hermano.

-Cl-Claro –se acerca algo receloso a la gárgola aún inconsciente.

-No te va a comer –saltó Leo, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Éste se acerca aún más para revisarla y queda sorprendido.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? –mira incrédulo a su hermano.

-No ¿Cómo crees que haría eso? –Leo no entendía nada.

-Este ser solo tiene un rasguño, no una herida grave –se levanta molesto.

-¡No puede ser! Raph y yo vimos claramente como alguien lanzó una flecha y la dio de lleno en la espalda. Además la flecha estaba envenenada. No se pudo haber curado.

-Pues aunque las cosas hayan sucedido así lo que está claro es que su herida es superficial –se cruza de brazos.

-A lo mejor tiene poderes curativos y ¡es capaz de curarse sola! –salta Mikey de repente pegando saltitos y la mar de emocionado.

Todos se le quedaron mirando un instante, y Raph que estaba justo detrás, le da una colleja como siempre suele hacer cuando Mikey dice algo fuera de lugar.

-¡AUCH! –Se queja -¿Por qué hiciste eso? –mientras tanto se lleva una mano a la cabeza palpando justo donde su hermano le había dado.

-A ver si así distingues entre la realidad y la ficción –le suelta.

En ese momento la gárgola despierta algo aturdida. Al verlos se levanta rápidamente y se pone en guardia.

-¡Hey! Somos nosotros –habla Leo enseguida para no empeorar más las cosas.

Démona le mira, y recuerda lo que había pasado.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunta sin más

-Estas en nuestra…"guarida" –le dice Leo.

-¿Y se puede saber porque me habéis traído?

-Pues… porque estabas herida y queríamos ayudarte.

-No hace falta que la des explicaciones –salta Raph antes de que ella pudiera contestar- tú ya hiciste la buena acción del día, si es una malagradecida no es culpa nuestra.

Démona suelta un gruñido y sus ojos cambian a rojo, en señal de que se había enfadado. También extiende sus alas completamente haciendo que los demás se quedaran asombrados.

-¡Raph mira lo que hiciste! –le reprocha Mikey retrocediendo lentamente al igual que Donnie y Leo.

-¡Leo haz algo! Tú la has traído asique trata de hablar con ella si no quieres que entre esos dos haya una pelea –le dice Donnie señalando a Démona y a Raph.

Éste último lo que menos estaba era asustado. Al contrario que los demás, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a la gárgola, aún sabiendo que no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría ésta. Raph se había puesto en posición de ataque y en sus manos ya tenía preparadas sus armas.

La gárgola se abalanza sobre Raph, a la vez que éste se aparta, justo en el momento en que pasa por su lado y le propina un rodillazo en el estómago. Los demás vieron esto sorprendidos, ya que Démona le sacaba al menos, dos cabezas a Raph. Sin embargo, esto no fue impedimento alguno para él. Démona estaba, si cabe, más enfadada que antes. Sin esperárselo, Raph de pronto se ve en el suelo. Démona se había puesto en cuclillas a la vez que giraba sobre sí misma propinándole un golpe a su oponente con su larga cola.

-¡Ya basta! –Grita Leo poniéndose en medio de ambos -¡No tiene caso que peleéis! –Mira a su hermano, pero sabía que no iba a ceder tan fácilmente -¡Para que sigáis peleando tendréis que pasar por encima de mí!

La gárgola sonríe y seguidamente le aparta de su camino. Leo, que no iba a permitir que siguieran en lo mismo decide coger un bate, que tenía a su lado, y dando un salto pega con él a la gárgola en la cabeza, logrando que cayera al suelo por el dolor. Raph quedó impresionado, por la rapidez de su hermano, y sobretodo que en tan poco tiempo la hubiera dejado K.O.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Démona se levanta, y para sorpresa de todos riendo.

-¡Vaya! Tienes agallas chico. No hay mucha gente que se enfrente a mí como tú has hecho hoy. Valentía no te falta.

Leo simplemente frunce el ceño.

-Y tú… -prosiguió dirigiéndose a Raph –sin duda se ve que no le temes a nada ni a nadie, pero tus imprudencias y arranques de ira te podrían costar caro algún día. Tampoco sueles hacer caso al líder de tú clan. Si fueras de los nuestros habrías sido desterrado hace mucho.

-Pero no es de los tuyos, ni tiene porque aceptar nada de ti –la suelta Don

Démona de repente recuerda algo y mira hacia la puerta.

-He de irme. Gracias por vuestro tiempo. Habéis sido un gran entretenimiento –sale corriendo hacia la puerta a cuatro patas, y en un segundo desaparece.

Raph hizo ademán de querer seguirla pero Leo le detuvo.

-Déjala ir, ya hemos tenido suficiente por esta noche.

_**Una semana después…**_

Leo recorría los tejados de la ciudad apresuradamente. Tenía que encontrarla y no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. No se podía decir que la conociera lo suficiente como para saber en dónde encontrarla con exactitud, por eso la única baza que tenía era seguir buscando, incansablemente, si era necesario.

Iba solo, total, era inútil intentar convencer a sus hermanos de algo de lo que ni él mismo estaba seguro. Sigue su recorrido como dos horas más, pero sin haber dado con una sola pista acerca de la gárgola.

_**De vuelta a la actualidad…**_

-`Nunca debí haber ido a buscarla. Esa fue mi perdición´-se dijo Leo con amargura.

_**En la habitación de Démona…**_

Xanatos y Démona estaban sentados en unos cómodos sofás.

-Disculpa por entrar antes tan precipitadamente pero al ver que no me respondías pensé que te había ocurrido algo –dijo Xanatos intentando disculparse.

-No te preocupes pero… ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto mi seguridad?

-Siempre que hemos sido aliados me he preocupado por ti, y ahora más estando aquí.

-¿A qué has venido? –fue directamente al grano

-No has cambiado nada –dijo Xanatos riendo- vine para hablarte de esa joven mitad gárgola, mitad tortuga –se puso serio.

Démona sabía a donde quería llegar y se alarmó.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –se la notaba nerviosa.

-Creo saber quién es –dijo sin más

Démona se levanta del asiento

-Solo es la hija de Oberon.

Xanatos la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no le decía la verdad.

-Puede ser que te haya mandado a buscarla, eso sería lo lógico ¿me equivoco?

Démona no responde

-También puede que sea la hija de Oberon, pero adoptiva. Seguramente se escapó por querer encontrar a sus verdaderos padres que evidentemente no son Oberon y Titania, y eso es lo que no acepta Oberon –en un momento saca sus propias conclusiones

-¿Por qué piensas que eso pasó así? –le pregunta Démona

-Estuve indagando por ahí –le responde sin dudar

Démona cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

-¿Es tu hija verdad? –Se levanta también del asiento –es esa niña que abandonaste hace 15 años.

Démona baja la vista triste.

-No te preocupes que seguiré guardándote el secreto –la tranquiliza

De pronto, oyen algo en los pasillos, parecía proceder justo enfrente de la habitación donde estaban ellos.

Ambos se quedan muy sorprendidos, y sin articular palabra se dirigen a la puerta. Cuando salen comprueban los alrededores y no ven a nadie.

-¡Estoy segura de que alguien nos escuchó! –dice Démona furiosa -¿pero quién?

_**Al anochecer…**_

Démona salie sigilosamente del castillo. No quería que nadie la viese, ni supiera a donde iba. Después de asegurarse que nadie la había seguido emprende el vuelo. Al rato, llega a unos edificios abandonados y aterriza.

-Creí que habías olvidado nuestra cita –oye una voz proveniente de alguien en la oscuridad

-Siempre cumplo lo que prometo –dice sin más

Ve una silueta saliendo de las sombras. Era Taishan. Su pelo azul oscuro ondeaba ligeramente por la brisa que entraba de una ventana cercana. Sus alas, también azules, reposaban sobre sus hombros. Avanzaba con paso firme y seguro, hasta llegar casi al lado de Démona.

-Oberon te mando ¿no es así? –pregunta

-Me dijo que yo me ocupara de todo, por lo que puedes retirarte del juego. Yo me encargo.

Taishan la mira de soslayo pensando si creerla o no. Después de unos segundos aparta la mirada, se cruza de brazos y dice…

-Está bien. Volveré mañana por la noche a Avalon. Aún tengo ciertos "asuntos pendientes" que resolver –se dirige a la entrada y emprende el vuelo, no sin antes dedicar una última mirada "de cortesía" a Démona.

_**Poco antes del amanecer…**_

Por muy arriesgado que parezca, piensa que con el poco tiempo que le queda, antes del amanecer, lo mejor es regresar volando al castillo Wyvern. Llega justo a tiempo, antes de que el sol comenzara a aparecer. De un momento a otro siente el dolor de la trasformación, empezando por la desaparición de sus alas, y terminando por adquirir un tono blanco de piel.

Acaba de rodillas en el suelo, realmente aliviada de que todo hubiese acabado. Se levanta lentamente, mientras admiraba el amanecer. De pronto, siente que alguien la observa, y se da la vuelta. Sus ojos se abren como platos. No podía creer que fuera él. ¡Cualquier otro menos él!

Ante ella no estaba otro que Raphael, un asombrado Raphael. Había decidido levantarse temprano para ver de amanecer. Tan entusiasmada había oído a Ángela de lo bonito que se veía el amanecer desde allí, que decidió verlo con sus propios ojos. No habían sido muchas las veces que había tenido la oportunidad. Pero al llegar quedó más sorprendido de lo que esperaba. Llegó justo a tiempo de ver a Démona convertirse.

_***Démona***_

_-No puede ser que haya tenido tan mala suerte. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en ese preciso momento? Con un poco de suerte, llegó solo a verme de humana. Sí, seguro._

_***Raphael***_

_-Creo que estoy viendo visiones. ¡No puede ser ella! No puede ser tanta maldita casualidad. Ya decía yo que me recordaba a alguien, y mira quien resultó ser. Pero me va a oír. Y por supuesto tendrá que darme una muy buena explicación por todo lo sucedido. Ella me dijo que se llamaba Delmira, pero si todos las llaman Démona ha de ser por alguna razón ¿no? No tendría sentido que tanta gente mintiera así porque sí. Vaya si resultó ser un demonio, y de los peores._

-¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Démona o Delmira? –dice con los dientes apretados, los puños cerrados y temblando ligeramente.

A Démona todo se le vino abajo.

_***Démona***_

_-¡No puede ser, me vio de gárgola! –Sus ojos cambian poco a poco hasta quedarse completamente cristalinos -¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo le explico todo lo que pasó? Al parecer todo lo que hice en el pasado no sirvió de nada. Lo más seguro es que no me crea._

Los ojos verdes de ella, se encuentran con los de él, por unos breves segundos.

-Prefiero Démona –contesta finalmente, casi en un susurro.

-¿Por qué me mentiste? Y ¿por qué te fuiste? ¡Yo te había perdonado lo de Leo! –dice lleno de rabia y frustración.

-Déjame explicártelo –casi sonó como una súplica.

-Espero que esa explicación sea lo bastante buena para que te hayas desaparecido por 15 años –responde secamente.

En ese momento aparecen Lysander, Deyanira y Brooklyn.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Pregunta Brooklyn –hemos oído voces

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Deyanira repara en lo sorprendido que esta Lysander –mira a Démona y luego a él – Ah, se me había olvidado decirte. Esta es Démona. Estará con nosotros provisionalmente.

-¿Cómo es que no se ha convertido en piedra? –dice sorprendida Démona mirando a la gárgola.

-Es por el colgante. Se lo quité a Taishan y hemos descubierto que puede permanecer de gárgola sin necesidad de convertirse en piedra mientras lo lleve. ¿No es fantástico? –explica la joven.

-Ella es… -empieza a decir Lysander

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Ella es tú madre! –grita finalmente

-¡¿QUÉ?! –no lo podía creer

-¿Recuerdas la vez en la que te dije que había visto a tu madre siendo humana en el espejo mágico de Oberon?

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Pues es ella. Ella es a la que vi.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Totalmente

Raph agarra a Démona por el brazo fuertemente.

-¿Es mi hija? –hasta a él mismo se le hacía estúpida la pregunta. ¿Podría haber sido capaz de ocultarle tal cosa? -¡RESPONDE! –estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Suéltala Raph! –oye una voz familiar a su espalda.

Raph la suelta de mala gana, y se da la vuelta. Se encuentra con su hermano Leo, mirándole seriamente. A su lado estaban sus otros dos hermanos.

-¡No tienes porqué tratarla así! -Leo

-¡Se fue de repente, me abandonó! Y ahora que aparece, después de tanto, me entero que tuvo ¡una hija mía! -Raph

-Después de tantos años parece que has olvidado ciertas cosas ¿no? -Leo

Raph solo frunce el ceño, y se cruza de brazos.

-Deyanira puede ser tanto hija tuya, como mía –Dice Leo y sus hermanos se le quedan mirando sorprendidos - Démona estuvo conmigo antes que con Raph ¿verdad? –la mira

Ella solo evita su mirada.

-Eso fue parte del pasado, ahora ya no importa –Démona ya estaba harta de todo.

-Yo creo que es más importante de lo que tú te crees –objetó Donnie – Está claro que es nuestra sobrina –mira a Mikey – pero la pregunta del millón es ¿Quién de los dos es el padre? – esta vez mira a Raph y a Leo.

En ese momento ven a alguien volando

-¡Vaya, vaya, un comité de bienvenida! –dice Taishan sonriendo – Sabía que estarías aquí –mira a Lysander

Ellos dos se parecían bastante. Con las únicas diferencias de que Lysander no tenía el flequillo blanco, sino azul, no era tan musculoso como su padre, y su piel era azul clarito, no marrón.

Lysander se fijó en que Taishan tenía un colgante igual que el que le había quitado Deyanira. Sin lugar a dudas, había venido preparado de Avalon.

-¡Démona, estuve hablando con Oberon! Y adivina qué –se quedó en silencio unos segundos –¡ya no quiere que sigas con el trabajo! –después se echó a reír.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por haber aparecido sin más.

-¡Lysander, pagarás muy caro el que estés de su parte! –seguidamente agarra con una mano el colgante de su cuello, y con la otra empieza a hacer círculos por encima de su cabeza.

Lysander abre los ojos como platos. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba a punto de hacerle un hechizo, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

Continuará…

Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado XDD

Raph ya sabe quién es Démona realmente, y Deyanira por fin encontró a su madre pero… ¿tendrá tiempo de preguntarle por qué la abandonó?

¿Y Taishan? ¿Logrará hechizar a Lysander?

Todas estas respuestas en el próximo episodio.

Os prometo que trataré de publicar la semana que viene ^.^

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews ¡son mi inspiración! XD

¡Nos vemos!

Psd: Os deseo Felices Reyes Magos.

Que os regalen muchas cosas este nuevo año XD


	10. Resentimiento

¡Hola! ^^ Volví

***Mireia: **Que alegría que te haya gustado tanto y que tengas tanta predisposición para saber quién es el padre de Deyanira, pero todavía tendrás que esperar XDD

***Vampi: **A ti te sigue encantando remirar bien los episodios ¿no? XD Ya sabes que siempre agradezco todo lo que me puedas decir y que lo cambio en cuanto me doy cuenta, asique solo ¡tenme paciencia! XD

***Yunuen: **Ya sabes que aquí sigue abierta la página para sugerencias de todo tipo. ¡VOTEN! ¿Quién será el padre? ¿El impredecible, cabezota y siempre de mal humor Raph? O tal vez ¿el tan querido "nunca he roto un plato", y suspicaz de Leo? ¡VOTEN! XDD

***Mary: **Jaja, me encantan tus reviews ¡haces una historia tu solita! Me recordaste a Juanis, ella también hace lo mismo XD ¡Y tampoco se lleva muy bien "a veces" con Raph! ¿os pusisteis de acuerdo? XD

A los demás que se lo hayan leído, y no hayan dejado reviews… solo les digo que se animen XD

Disclaimer: Si ya nos lo sabemos ¿Para qué ponerlo? ^.^

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Resentimiento**

Taishan dice en latín antiguo más o menos esto:

_De gárgola a humano vas a cambiar_

_Tus grandes y hermosas alas perderás_

_Y hasta que el amor verdadero puedas hallar_

_Como un frágil humano vivirás_

Mientras dice estas palabras un rayo de luz sale del colgante y pasa a la mano de Taishan. Cuando acaba el hechizo deja de dar vueltas con la mano derecha sobre su cabeza, y apunta a Lysander. El rayo de luz sigue el rumbo que la gárgola señala. Se acerca más rápido de lo que todos se esperan.

-¡NOOO! –grita Deyanira mientras se abalanza sobre Lysander para apartarle del trayecto.

Esos segundos parecían ir a cámara lenta.

Finalmente, el rayo de luz llega a dar a alguien y se extingue. Por unos segundos, se hace el silencio. Toda la atención está puesta en Deyanira y Lysander que están en el suelo. Lysander se levanta lentamente, se siente algo aturdido. Sacude la cabeza ligeramente intentando aclararse. Repara en que Deyanira continúa en el suelo y se arrodilla a su lado.

-Deyanira ¿estás bien? –pregunta preocupado, mientras acaricia su cabello lentamente.

La joven levanta poco a poco la cabeza y le mira. Se nota su confusión y desorientación en sus ojos verdes, tan oscuros como las profundidades del océano. Lysander abre los ojos como platos. En todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron en el suelo el joven la había tapado casi por completo con sus alas. Hasta que no se levantó no se había percatado de nada extraño.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunta a la vez que se levanta aún aturdida con la ayuda de Lysander –menos mal que el hechizo no te ha alcanzado –recuerda todo lo que había ocurrido y le sonríe.

Todas las miradas están puestas en ella.

-¿Por qué me miráis así? –pregunta.

-Deyanira –llama su atención Lysander –no te alarmes pero… el hechizo te alcanzó –la acaricia la mejilla suavemente.

Deyanira se queda helada al mirarse a sí misma. No le salen las palabras, era como si se hubiese quedado muda. Temblaba ligeramente, todos lo podían notar. Y de pronto se desmaya. Si no llega a ser por Lysander que la sujeta y la carga en brazos, hubiera acabado en el suelo.

-¡Deyanira responde! –La intenta reanimar Lysander -¿Qué hacemos? –mira a los demás.

-¿Dónde está el tipo malo? –pregunta Mikey señalando el cielo. Taishan había desaparecido.

-No os preocupéis, yo me encargo –detrás de los chicos aparece Talon, el hermano de Elisa.

Mientras ellos estaban al pendiente de Deyanira y de Lysander, Talon que había venido de visita, le había dejado fuera de juego, y ahora le tenía amarrado. Había dejado de ser un peligro, al menos de momento. Después se le lleva dentro.

Raph hace ademán de querer seguirlos pero Brooklyn le detiene.

-Ahora lo importante es Deyanira –dice haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Raph asiente, y ambos van a su lado.

-¿Qué tal está? –Pregunta Raph-

-Sigue sin responder –contesta Lysander-

Deyanira estaba recostada en un banco, aún sin sentido.

-Aquí está el alcohol –Démona llega corriendo con una botella en la mano.

Abre el frasco y cuando se acerca a Deyanira Raph la agarra del brazo.

-No intentes preocuparte ahora por los 15 años que estuviste ausente –la suelta mientras le quita el frasco de las manos –será mejor que te largues, aquí no haces nada –después se acerca a Deyanira.

Démona no sabía qué decir. La había cogido por sorpresa. Reúne fuerzas y dice…

-No me pienso mover de aquí, hasta saber que está bien –y se cruza de brazos.

-A buena hora te vienes a preocupar. ¿Dónde estuviste estos 15 años? –esta vez quien habla es Brooklyn.

Démona mira a su alrededor, y se da cuenta que por las caras que tienen todos, piensan igual que Raph y Brooklyn.

Deyanira va despertando.

-¿Es que no me oíste? ¡LARGO! –Raph vuelve la mirada unos segundos hacía Démona.

En los ojos de Raph, Démona ve rencor y casi odio. Es entonces cuando sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos y sale corriendo. Lo que le había dicho Raph sí le dolía. No era justo que la juzgara de esa forma.

A la media hora, Leo va a ver a Démona a su cuarto. Llama a la puerta un montón de veces pero ella no responde. Gira el pomo algo dubitativo y abre la puerta lentamente.

-¿Démona?

Nadie responde. Revisa el cuarto y definitivamente no había rastro de ella. Estaba a punto de salir cuando escucha algo. Repara en la cama. Sobre ella había muchas cosas: mantas, unas colchas, ropa… pero pudo distinguir un mechón de pelo rojo sobre la almohada.

Se acerca y la desarropa lo suficiente para verla mejor. Se notaba que había estado llorando. En ese momento despierta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –se alarma

-Solo quería cerciorarme de que estabas bien –sonríe.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien- se incorpora sobre la cama.

-Te traigo buenas noticias –dice sonriendo- Deyanira despertó y ya ha aceptado lo que pasó.

-Me alegro –baja la mirada.

-No lo parece. ¿Por qué estas tan triste? –la pregunta

-Todos piensan mal de mí. Creen que no me importa lo que le pase a Deyanira, y eso no es cierto. Lo más seguro es que ella tampoco quiera verme.

-Yo no pienso mal de ti –Démona le mira con más atención- Creo que tuviste que separarte de tu hija por las circunstancias, no porque quisieras.

-No quería que creciera rodeada de tantos problemas y con el peligro cerca a cada momento –susurra, pero aún así Leo la escucha.

-Ninguna madre quiere que a sus hijos les pasen cosas malas. Lo que tú hiciste fue por su bien –intenta animarla.

-No tengo perdón. Luego fui a buscarla. ¡Regresé! pero… ya no estaba –se martiriza.

-Oberon ¿verdad?

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Te quiero pedir perdón –baja la mirada –todo pasó por mi culpa.

-Tú no tienes la culpa –le dice ella

-Sí. No debí obligarte a irte. Si eso no hubiera pasado Oberon no te la hubiera quitado y Deyanira no hubiera crecido sin sus padres –se disculpa de nuevo.

-Las cosas se dieron así. Ya no hay remedio. Eso sí, puedes estar seguro de que no dejaré que Oberon se la lleve, que la aparte de mí –dice con seguridad- No de nuevo –sentencia.

_**En otra parte del castillo…**_

Raph deambulaba por el castillo inmerso en sus pensamientos. Es entonces cuando ve aparecer a Brooklyn.

-Quería hablar contigo –llega con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pues ya me has encontrado ¿Qué querías? –se cruza de brazos.

-Me tienes que explicar cómo es eso que Deyanira puede ser hija tuya o de tú hermano Leo. Pero me interesa más como es que la conociste y tuviste algo con ella –le explica

Era lo único que le faltaba, que ahora Brooklyn le pidiera explicaciones y que luego le diera un sermón, justo como solía hacer su hermano Leo.

-No estoy de humor -da unos pasos hacia delante.

Brooklyn le detiene agarrándole por el brazo derecho.

-Y yo no estoy para negativas –dice con voz seria.

-Creo que ya te dejé claro que no te voy a responder a nada ¿no? –se suelta con brusquedad.

Se quedan mirando unos segundos.

-Con eso ya me lo has dicho todo. No sé cómo fuiste capaz. Creí que tú eras diferente, pero ya veo que me equivoqué –se aleja un poco para irse, pero se para de nuevo y se da la vuelta –me decepcionaste –se va con la cabeza gacha.

Raph decide ir a dar una vuelta. No podía soportar estar más tiempo allí.

_**Al anochecer…**_

Démona dio unas vueltas por el castillo hasta llegar a las almenas. Hacía apenas diez minutos desde que se había convertido en gárgola, y a su parecer, era solo a ella a quien le importaba. Los demás ex-gárgolas ya se habían acostumbrado a ser humanos, y poco se fijaban si era de día o de noche. Gozaban alegremente del hecho de ser humanos, ya que podían salir por la ciudad tranquilamente. Parecía que solo a ella la importaba "ese pequeño cambio", que lo era todo para su existencia.

Casi todos habían salido, y el castillo estaba prácticamente solitario. Absorta en sus pensamientos estaba, cuando nota la presencia de alguien más. Se da la vuelta y se queda sin habla.

-Hola –alguien habla con voz ronca.

Cómo olvidar esos profundos ojos marrones, que lo eran todo para ella. Démona no responde, solo aparta la mirada.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente –vuelve a hablar.

-Lo sé Raph –Démona se cruza de brazos

-Llámame Raphael –exclama él con voz decidida.

-Di lo que tengas que decir y vete –Démona se da la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-¿Es mi hija? –habla de nuevo él

Démona no responde. Raph se acerca más, la coge del brazo y con brusquedad la obliga a mirarle.

-Como un demonio ¡RESPONDE! –exclama enfadado.

-No lo sé –responde ella en voz baja.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Raph no puede creer lo que ha oído.

-¡QUE NO LO SÉ! –grita ella. Forcejea y se suelta.

Raph se queda de una sola pieza.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? –pregunta aún anonadado.

-Estuve con tu hermano a la vez que contigo ¿recuerdas? –Exclama diciendo las palabras lentamente –por lo tanto no sé quien de ustedes dos es el padre de Deyanira.

Raph sigue anonadado. Sí sabía que estuvo con su hermano, pero lo que no sabía, ni nunca se hubiera podido imaginar, era que ella no supiera quién de los dos era el padre.

Entonces… ¿estarías dispuesta a hacerte una prueba de ADN? –la pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que no tendría inconveniente –responde ella- lo único que pido es que me dejéis estar con ella, poder acercarme libremente.

-Ok. Entonces ese será el trato –se da la vuelta dándole la espalda y se marcha.

_**En otra parte del castillo…**_

Brooklyn había ido a buscar a Deyanira a su aposento, para hablar con ella de una vez por todas. No estaba dispuesto a que Démona la engañara como había hecho en su momento con todos. Esa noche le contaría quién era realmente "su madre".

En ese momento estaba sentado frente a frente con la joven.

-Vengo a hablarte de Démona, tu madre –empieza él.

-¿De veras? –Dice ilusionada Deyanira- Aún no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella, aunque tenga miles de preguntas sin respuestas.

-Yo te contaré la "parte oficial" de su vida, más concretamente de su pasado, tal y como lo conocemos todos. No quiero que cuando hables con ella te "adorne" la verdad fingiendo ser ella la víctima. Después, si dudas de algo, o no te lo crees, le puedes preguntar a Goliath o a Ángela, su otra hija.

Deyanira asiente con la cabeza. En la siguiente hora y media Brooklyn la contó todo lo que sabía de Démona, incluyendo lo que había escuchado de parte de Xanatos.

-No puede ser cierto –dice Deyanira casi sin voz.

-No tengo motivos para mentirte, pero si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Goliath –habla Brooklyn

-No hace falta. Te creo –dice ella aún anonadada –Hay algo que no entiendo –dice pensativa.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras.

-Cuando volvisteis a ver a Démona, después de despertar tras 1.000 años siendo de piedra… ¿por qué os mintió? Siempre pudo no haber aparecido y seguir oculta.

-Bueno, ella estaba aliada con Xanatos, y lo que querían era ponernos a prueba, para ver cómo reaccionábamos en pleno siglo XXI, y manipularnos a su antojo. Por eso apareció –la explica.

-¡Vaya!

-Pero Goliath la conocía muy bien y se dio cuenta de que había cambiado. Luego ella la tomó con Elisa. De alguna forma no soportaba que Goliath quisiera seguir protegiendo a los humanos –prosigue.

-Y por lo visto ella tampoco me quería a mí, y por eso me abandonó –dice con tristeza en su voz.

-Siento haber sido portador de malas noticias –exclama él, también con voz triste.

Deyanira parece caer en la cuenta de algo.

-¿Cómo has sabido que ella me abandonó por voluntad propia y no por obligación?

Brooklyn tarda un poco en contestar, pensando bien la respuesta.

-Lo oí –responde finalmente.

-¿A quién? –vuelve a preguntar

-A Xanatos. Oí una conversación suya con Démona y la decía eso, que estaba seguro de que tú eras esa niña que abandonó hace 15 años.

-Por lo tanto él me conoce –dice sorprendida.

Brooklyn asiente con la cabeza.

-Te quiero pedir que no le cuentes a nadie "al menos", esto último –comenta Brooklyn en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas contado todo lo que pasó y que no sabía –le sonríe unos segundos –Sé que no te ha de gustar mucho recordar cosas desagradables.

-No te preocupes, para mí es una placer comunicártelo –Sonríe- He de irme –Se levanta- Cuídate mucho y ten cuidado con "tú madre" –la aconseja.

Se dirige a la puerta y sale, dejando a Deyanira pensando en todo lo que ignoraba de su "querida madre". De algo estaba segura, y era que no iba a dejar que la intentara manipular como en su momento hizo con el clan de Goliath, y hasta con su propia hija Ángela.

* * *

Continuará…

Bueno hasta aquí queda el episodio. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y vuestra espera interminable en estos dos meses ^.^ Intentaré pasar episodio de este fic más seguido, sobre todo cuando acabe la 1ª parte de mi otro fic "Un amor imposible" XD

Gracias nuevamente por todo

¡Hasta pronto!


	11. ¿Verdad desvelada?

¡Hola! ^^ Ya estoy de vuelta XD

En el anterior episodio vimos el resentimiento y el rencor que le tiene Raph a Démona por todo lo que pasó en el pasado. ¿Logrará dejarlo todo atrás? Eso ya lo veremos XD

Por cierto, para los que no lo recuerden Leo y Raph conocieron a Démona con el nombre de "Delmira". No supieron de su nombre verdadero hasta que la volvieron a ver después de muchos años.

¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

Disclaimer: Las tortugas Ninja y las gárgolas no son mías ni me pagan ni gano nada por hacer esto, solo la dicha de manipularles a mi antojo, ya sea para bien o para mal de ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo 11. ¿Verdad desvelada?**

Había pasado un mes desde que Deyanira se enteró de toda la verdad en cuanto a Démona. En ese tiempo transcurrieron unas cuantas cosas. Raph habló con Brooklyn y le contó toda la historia de cómo conocieron a Démona, cómo se enamoró de ella, su amor, el engaño descubierto y su repentina desaparición sin darle ninguna explicación. Por lo tanto su amistad continuó por buen camino.

Donnie y Lex, inventaban artilugios que luego fácilmente eran capaces de vender por internet, y así se ganaban algún dinerillo. Xanatos, los ayudaba económicamente para que tuvieran un laboratorio totalmente equipado, pero ellos querían ese dinero que ganaban para sus compras personales.

Broadway y Mikey, se la pasaban casi toda la mañana en la cocina. Ellos se ocupaban siempre de las comidas, por lo que Xanatos tuvo que despedir a casi todos sus cocineros. Últimamente, se ocupaban de hacer dulces que luego vendían en una tienda que les había recomendado Xanatos, y de esta forma también ganaban algo de dinero para ellos.

Hudson, ocupaba su tiempo en hacer vasijas, jarrones, ceniceros… toda clase de utensilios de cerámica, que luego llevaba a la tienda de Abril, a la cual la encantaba todo lo que hacía, ya que se basaba en modelos antiguos.

Deyanira había hablado con su madre, y también había discutido con ella. Le dejó claro que sabía todo su pasado, y que no dejaría que intentara manipularla como hizo con su hija Ángela en el pasado. La joven pasaba su tiempo con Lysander, incluso más que cuando estaba en Avalon. La encantaba estar con él.

Sin embargo, Démona agotaba las horas del día en compañía de Leo, bueno más bien era al contrario. Él intentaba animarla, ya que estaba muy deprimida. A Raph esto le sacaba de quicio, por más que lo quisiera negar. Por eso decidía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera del castillo.

Llegó el día en que Donnie ya tenía listos los resultados de los análisis. Iba muy pensativo. Se le hacía muy raro que algunas cosas del laboratorio estuvieran en diferente lugar de donde él lo había dejado, pero no lo dio mucha importancia. Quizá había entrado Mikey como solía hacer a veces y se lo cambió todo de lugar. Llega a la sala de reuniones, y ve que allí están ya todos, incluidos Xanatos, Abril y Elisa. Al ver a entrar a Donnie se levantan impacientes.

-¿Lo tienes? –pregunta Raph

Don solo asiente con la cabeza pensativo, y ausente a la vez. No podía negar que él también estaba nervioso.

-Dejé el ordenador toda la noche encendido para que en un par de horas tuviera los resultados y aquí están –informa a todos.

-Bueno no nos tengas en ascuas ¡dinos ya el resultado! –Raph está impaciente.

Don mira a su hermano con reproche, y luego procede a abrir el sobre que mantiene en su mano aferrándolo fuertemente.

Se hace el silencio en lo que Don lee el informe para sí mismo.

-El ADN de Deyanira coincide con… -Donnie se queda pálido.

-¿Qué ocurre Don? –pregunta Abril

-El…El padre es… ¡Leo! –desvela finalmente, dejando caer los brazos.

-¿Qué? –Salta Démona - ¡No puede ser!

-Eso dicen los resultados –vuelve a hablar Don

-Bueno Raph, como puedes ver, yo tenía razón y Deyanira es "mi hija" –dice orgulloso Leonardo acercándose a Démona y abrazándola por la cintura.

Raph le mira con rabia en la mirada, a la vez que cierra las manos fuertemente formando puños. Temblaba ligeramente. Después se dirige a la puerta y sale pegando un portazo.

_***RAPHAEL***_

_-`No puede ser que sea verdad. Yo albergaba la esperanza de que Deyanira fuera mi hija, fruto del amor que tuvimos Démona y yo´-_Corre por los tejados en lo que unas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. Se para de repente -¡Nooooooo! –le sale del alma un grito desgarrador mientras mira al cielo nocturno. Luego cae de rodillas y permanece con los brazos caídos y la cabeza gacha durante un rato.

Solo ciertos recuerdos fluyen por su mente en ese momento…

Había pasado un mes desde que Leo y Raph conocieron a Démona y la llevaron a la guarida creyéndola herida de gravedad. Leo ni un momento había dejado de buscar a Démona. El hecho de que no la conociera, o no supiera ni su nombre no le importaba en absoluto. Finalmente, había sido Raph quien se encontró con la gárgola. Al principio se la pasaban discutiendo, y peleando, pero después ambos congeniaron bastante bien.

Durante unos meses las cosas fueron bien. Lo malo vino cuando Leo siguió insistiendo con Démona en que fueran algo más que amigos. Asique estuvo con ambos a la vez. No tenía nada serio con Raph, por lo que decidió cambiar eso y se hicieron novios. Ella habló con Leo, le dijo que ella no le quería, pero él, no entraba en razón y por poco le dio algo, al oír la palabra "cortar". No quería que le dejara, por lo que aceptó ciertas condiciones. El tiempo pasó y finalmente Raph descubrió a Démona con Leo…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –ruge

Ambos se sobresaltan al verle.

-Nada hermano –dice Leo tranquilamente. Démona le mira con urgencia- Creo que es hora de que se entere –la mira y luego prosigue posando su mirada sobre su hermano- Raph, Delmira y yo estamos juntos –desvela.

Lo que sintió Raph en ese momento no podría explicarlo con palabras. Era como si su corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos. ¿Acaso estaba viviendo la pesadilla de todo ser enamorado? Había confiado en ella y así se lo pagaba.

-No puede ser que sea cierto –dice en apenas un murmullo

-Raph yo… -empieza Démona pero no acaba

-¡No digas nada! –Ruge- Por esta noche ya lo he visto todo –se da la vuelta y desaparece de la vista. No podía permanecer ahí por más tiempo. Si lo hacía podría ocurrir dos cosas: que peleara con su hermano Leo, o que acabara lastimando a su amada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le pregunta Démona con rabia en la voz.

-Ya era hora de que mi hermano se enterara de todo –dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ah, entonces ¿lo tenias todo planeado, verdad? –Démona se enfurece más aún y sus ojos cambian a color rojo.

-No, pero he de admitir que ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Conociendo a Raphael como le conozco, me extraña que se haya ido sin más –explica mientras se cruza de brazos.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya estoy harta de todo esto! Te puse unas condiciones y las incumpliste por lo que… ¡esto se acabó! –se da la vuelta y se encamina hacia el borde de la azotea para irse volando.

-No te conviene que hagas eso –prosigue Leo con la misma voz tranquila de antes.

Démona se gira para verle.

- ¿Acaso vas a intentar detenerme? –se burla ella

-He estado averiguando y creo que a mi hermano Raph le interesará saber "cuanto quieres a los humanos" –hace énfasis en lo último, a la vez que hace unas comillas invisibles con los dedos.

-¿Estuviste investigando sobre mí? –ruge la gárgola a la vez que deja escapar un gruñido.

Leo no responde hasta pasados unos minutos.

-Es evidente ¿no? –Sonríe- Tú sabrás, si me dejas se lo contaré todo. ¿Quieres darle tal desilusión? –la mira entrecerrando los ojos.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, total, eso es lo que has estado haciendo todo el tiempo conmigo pero hasta aquí llegaste –dice tranquilamente Démona, para sorpresa de Leo.

Se miran otros minutos en silencio.

-¿Sabes el verdadero motivo por el que odio tanto a los humanos? –le pregunta ella con voz misteriosa.

Leo se encoge de hombros.

-Ellos nos quitaron todo lo nuestro, nuestras tierras. Se adueñaron de ellas y luego nos traicionaron, así como tú hiciste hoy conmigo. Si no quieres que te mate, como hice con ellos, será mejor que dejes de amenazarme en vano –se prepara para irse.

-Si te vas, no vuelvas más –dice Leo con urgencia.

Démona pega un salto y se abalanza sobre Leo, casi cogiéndolo desprevenido y lo estampa contra la pared.

-A esto es precisamente a lo que me refiero. Ningún humano ha osado meterse conmigo sin acabar bajo tierra y tú, aunque no seas uno de ellos, no serás diferente. Olvídate de mí y de todo lo que hubo entre nosotros. No te interpongas en mi camino o lo lamentarás –le amenaza.

-No le diré nada a Raph si no vuelves, pero si lo haces, haré que te odie, incluso más que tú odias a esos humanos que traicionaron a tu especie –habla Leo en lo que Démona le tiene sujeto con una garra por el cuello, levantándole unos centímetros del suelo, totalmente pegado a la pared.

Démona ruge fuertemente, y casi le queda sordo. Luego, sin miramientos le suelta de repente haciendo que acabara en el suelo. En lo que Leo se incorpora tosiendo, y sintiéndose algo mareado por el golpe recibido contra la pared, Démona desaparece de su vista.

-Espero y algún día puedas perdonarme, amor mío –susurra Leo para sí mismo.

Semanas más tarde Démona descubre que pronto tendrá una nueva responsabilidad. No puede dejar de pensar en Raph.

-Mi amor, espero que me des la oportunidad de explicártelo todo algún día –susurra

_**De regreso a la realidad…**_

-¿Recordando? –Raph oye una voz a su espalda.

-Brooklyn ¿qué haces aquí? –se limpia algunas lágrimas con la manga a la vez que se levanta.

-Supuse que estarías aquí y quise saber qué tal estabas –le explica.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –dice sin mirarle a la cara.

-Y entonces… ¿por qué has estado llorando? –pregunta a la vez que le rodea lentamente, mientras Raph sigue evitando mirarle.

-Son asuntos del pasado –dice Raph de pronto.

-Los asuntos del pasado forjan nuestro futuro –Brooklyn se coloca frente a él.

-¡Ya sé que todo influye! ¿Te hiciste poeta? –añade con voz grave. Luego se tranquiliza un poco y prosigue- Y por eso mismo muchas veces nos cuesta decidir qué camino tomar en el presente –Raph da unos pasos en otra dirección, dándole la espalda.

-¿A quién escuchas? ¿A tú cabeza o a tú corazón? –Raph ante tales preguntas se rodea sorprendido.

-Intento no hacer caso a ninguna de las dos –baja la vista.

-¿Por qué? –La ex–gárgola sigue intentando que su amigo aclare sus sentimientos.

-Mi cabeza me dice que de alguna forma, y todavía no sé cómo, mi hermano Leo tiene la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado.

-¿Qué? –Brooklyn no le entiende.

-Ya te expliqué todo lo que me pasó en el pasado. Por culpa de mi hermano perdí al amor de mi vida –le explica- El muy cínico meses después me restregó en la cara que él fue el culpable de que ella se fuera –dice en apenas un susurro- Hubiera podido perdonarla si tan solo… -se oye un sollozo.

-Tranquilo- Brooklyn se acerca y pone su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Raph, dándole ánimos.

-Si tan solo ella hubiera dado cualquier indicio de que me quería a mí, dejando a mi hermano, e insistiendo en que la perdonara… todo habría sido diferente –consigue decir finalmente reuniendo fuerzas- Pero se fue sin más.

-Tal vez como tuvo a Deyanira pues pensó que si volvía creerías que era de Leo –comenta la ex–gárgola.

-No. Ella no sabía de quien era hija. Tuvo que pasar algo más…

-Bueno y ¿qué te dice tú corazón? –Brooklyn se cruza de brazos.

-Que todavía mi amor por ella sigue intacto –mira hacia otro lado.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-No puedo. No serviría de nada. Recuerda que esta con mi hermano –dice con rabia en la voz.

-Oye, ya en una ocasión te arrebató la felicidad de las manos. ¿Dejarás que la historia se vuelva a repetir de nuevo? –alza una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me presente en el castillo y la demuestre que todavía la quiero delante de mi hermano?

Brooklyn sonríe.

-Sería una buena opción.

-¡Oye! ¿Tú no decías que no tragabas a Démona? –se cruza de brazos sonriendo.

-Y no la trago, pero de vez en cuando sé que las cosas no salen como uno espera, solo de vez en cuando. Y parece que en esta historia, ella fue otra víctima más de las consecuencias.

-¡Vaya! Es un milagro que hayas dicho algo que no sea en su contra –dice Raph pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo en lo que avanzan lentamente.

-Pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿eh? –Brooklyn sonríe. Había logrado su objetivo de animar a su amigo y ¡lo había conseguido! Aunque no tragara a Démona por viejas redecillas, si su amigo era feliz, él no iba a ser quien se opusiera.

* * *

Continuará…

Bueno, en este episodio por fin se sabe quién es el padre de Deyanira. Vaya decepción se llevaron todos ¿no? Sobre todo Raph y Démona. También se sabe qué fue lo que realmente pasó en el pasado, y Brooklyn ayuda a su amigo a aclarar sus sentimientos. Ahora parece que va a luchar por que las cosas no se repitan. ¿Qué irá a hacer? ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Qué hará Leo cuando vea que se le escapa todo de las manos?

Todas estas respuestas, más las que se os pasen por la mente… (No seáis mal pensados ¬¬) en el próximo episodio.

Gracias por vuestros reviews ^^

¡Hasta pronto!


	12. Decisión definitiva

¡Hola! ^^ Estoy de vuelta

Espero y no se os haya hecho muy larga la espera XD

Gracias por todos vuestros reviews, no me cansaré de decirlo, sois mi inspiración ^^

_***Juanis:**_ Me encantan tus reviews y tus historias XD Supongo que te habrás quedado de una sola pieza al enterarte de que Leo era el padre de Deyanira cuando tú hubieras jurado que era Raph ¿No? XD Ten paciencia ya pronto se sabrán todas las cosas "ocultas" y se solucionarán los entresijos XD

_***Mary: **_También me encantan tus reviews ¡son divertidísimos! ^.^ Tú, al igual que Juanis te has quedado helada al saber quién es el padre de Deyanira. Solo te pido algo de paciencia, y pronto se sabrá lo del laboratorio ^.^

_***Mireia: **_Me alegra ver que esta vez no te tuve que chantajear para que leyeras, sino que ¡fue por ti misma! ^.^ Ya vamos mejorando ¿no? XD Y si, tienes razón, esto ya se acaba, aunque aún queda algún que otro episodio XD

_***Vampi: **_Me da gusto saber que te interesas más por la historia en cuestión que por mis errores ¡por fin! XD Sobre lo de Leo… bueno ya pronto sabrás si tuvo que ver con los análisis, o si ya de por sí realmente esos son los verdaderos resultados ^.^

A los que se pasaron, pero que no dejaron reviews, les animo a que lo hagan y así les dedicaré unas palabritas en el próximo capítulo XD

Disclaimer: Las tortugas Ninja y las gárgolas no son mías ni me pagan ni gano nada por hacer esto, solo la dicha de manipularles a mi antojo, ya sea para bien o para mal de ellos.

Ahora sin más demora os dejo con el nuevo episodio ^^

Espero y os guste ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Decisión definitiva**

Démona camina por los pasillos del castillo cuando se encuentra con Leo. Éste se dirige con una espléndida sonrisa hacia ella.

-¡Hola! –la saluda.

Démona no le responde y sigue su camino.

-¡Hey! –Se coloca delante de la joven deteniéndola -¿Qué te ocurre?

-Déjame sola, no quiero hablar con nadie –continúa caminando dejando a Leo anonadado. Éste se fija en que va con la mirada perdida, pensando en mil cosas y en ninguna a la vez.

-Esto es por lo de los análisis ¿verdad? –Salta Leo de pronto haciendo que ella se detuviera en seco -¡Te hubiera gustado que el padre fuera Raph! –Dice con ira en la voz, algo impropio en él.

-¡Pues sí! –Se da la vuelta dando unos pasos en su dirección, acortando la distancia que los separaba –Siempre he tenido la esperanza de que Deyanira fuera fruto del amor de mi vida –Le mira a los ojos.

Leo que estaba frente a ella hace algo repentinamente. La da un golpe en la mejilla con la mano abierta, que resuena por todo el pasillo.

Se hace el silencio. Démona se toca la cara con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer Leonardo. Luego enfurece.

-¡No te vuelvas a atrever a golpearme de nuevo o lo lamentarás! –grita

Leo hace ademán de querer tocarla pero ella se aparta.

-Lo…Lo siento mucho –se disculpa- Me da mucha rabia que hables así de mi hermano, cuando claramente pasa de ti todo el tiempo. No te quiere ¿porqué no puedes verlo?

-¿Y de quien es la culpa? Además, todo esto se volvió todo un show. No soy el premio final ¿sabes? Ya estoy harta de que te pelees con tu hermano por mi amor ¡porque nunca lo tendrás! En el pasado pensé que contigo le podría olvidar, pero no pude. Ahora volvió a pasar igual, y finalmente llego al mismo veredicto. Le sigo amando con todo mi ser, te guste o no. Por lo que dejaré de intentar olvidarle, y aceptaré lo que venga.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ya no más. No seguiré contigo, ni con nadie más. Si Raph no me quiere se acabó. Tienes que dejar de intentar algo que nunca funcionará –se da la vuelta e intenta irse pero él la detiene del brazo.

-No me puedes hacer esto, ¡no de nuevo! –temblaba ligeramente.

-¡No trates de salvar algo que nunca existió! –se suelta- Y en el pasado sabías perfectamente que no te quería y ¡aún así lo aceptaste! Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, yo no te pedí ayuda, tú viniste a mí solo, manteniendo la esperanza de que ahora sí te pudiera corresponder. Ya me cansé de esta situación ¡y no pienso seguir así ni un minuto más!

-Y por eso me tienes que destrozar a mi ¿no? Para que tú estés bien tengo que cargar yo con todo ¿Qué hago con lo que siento? ¿Crees que puedo meterlo en un cofre y cerrarlo con llave para siempre? Así estuve estos 15 años atrás. Hasta que un buen día al volverte a ver, el cofre se volvió de cristal y se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando mi alma al descubierto y todos esos sentimientos que creí muertos, olvidados, volvieron a mí como la brisa de la mañana, frescos y recientes, haciéndome recordar todo como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo –baja la mirada- ahora me dices que te vas de nuevo y que te olvide ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡Ya no sé como borrarte de mi mente! –Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. Él rápidamente la hace desaparecer con la mano y se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Démona.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que sientes. Has de aceptarlo. Yo también sufrí mucho cuando vi a Goliath convertido en piedra siendo de noche ¡pero lo tuve que aceptar y seguir adelante! –intenta que entre en razón.

-Si te vas se lo contaré todo a Raph –dice lentamente dándose la vuelta, en lo que ve que ella se giraba poco a poco dispuesta para irse.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¿Sabes qué? –Se acerca a él hasta que podía sentir su aliento sobre su cara –Haz lo que te dé la gana. No me importa –Y se aleja.

-No… -susurra en voz baja. Se recarga sobre la pared y va resbalando hasta llegar al suelo. Se tapa la cara con las manos.

De nuevo volvía a perder al amor de su vida, y el culpable de todo era Raph.

-Esta vez no se volverá a repetir la historia. Haré lo que haga falta para que no estén juntos. Si no es para mí, tampoco será para él –se dice en apenas un susurro.

_**Al rato…**_

Brooklyn y Raph se habían separado al llegar al castillo. Cada uno se fue por un camino diferente para continuar con sus asuntos. Brooklyn se encuentra a Démona, ya en su forma como gárgola, pensativa y distante. Se esconde para que no le vea y la oye susurrar algo…

-Ya no puedo más. Mi hija no me quiere, y Raphael tampoco -Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla- Lo mejor será que me vaya, que desaparezca, tal cual como hice hace 15 años por culpa de Leonardo. Todos estarán mejor sin mí.

Brooklyn corre a buscar a su amigo. Tiene que evitar que ella se vaya. Le encuentra y le cuenta todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede hacer eso! –Se va corriendo.

-Espero y llegue a tiempo –Piensa Brooklyn- Mientras tanto, tengo otro asunto que resolver.

Raphael llega justo a tiempo. Démona estaba a punto de salir volando.

-¡Espera! –grita.

Ella se da la vuelta.

-¿A qué viniste? –dice apartando la mirada. Estaba segura de que para algo bueno no era.

-No puedes irte así –dice él de pronto con urgencia.

-¿Cómo sabes…? –pregunta sorprendida.

-Eso no importa. No puedes irte –Él sigue en sus trece, sin dejarla acabar.

-Ya no pinto nada aquí –baja la mirada.

-Eso no es cierto –se sube con ella en la almena.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Te puedes caer! –Ella mira hacia abajo. Están a una altura de vértigo.

-Todo amor tiene sus riesgos, y estoy dispuesto a correrlos todos sí es necesario –Él la mira a los ojos- Ya te dejé ir una vez, cosa que no volverá a pasar.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que…? –empieza a decir.

-Te amo- Pone un dedo en los labios de ella interrumpiendo su frase –Esta vez ni mi hermano, ni nadie, logrará separarnos. No estoy dispuesto a perderte, otra vez no –susurra.

Ambos bajan de la almena.

-Oye si haces esto para que no me vaya, y luego sigues comportándote como siempre, al final acabaré yéndome, te guste o no –exclama ella mirándole con desconfianza.

-Esto va en serio. Ya estoy harto de engaños, traiciones, mentiras y obstáculos. Yo te quiero, tú me quieres. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos para estar juntos –habla él.

-No creo que sea tan fácil. Hace un rato hablé con tu hermano. Le dejé las cosas claras, que no le quiero y que por mucho que lo intente lo nuestro nunca funcionará –se cruza de brazos y recoge sus alas –No creo que se rinda tan fácilmente.

Raphael se queda pensativo unos segundos con una mano en su barbilla.

-Él nunca se rinde. Sea cual sea su propósito hasta que no lo consigue no para. Es como cuando Mikey quiere algo, solo que Leo es más eficaz con todo lo que hace.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? No pienso volver con él, pase lo que pase –sentencia ella con decisión.

-Creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea –sonríe- Aunque parezca descabellada sería la mejor solución para que mi hermano deje de intervenir en nuestros asuntos.

_**En otra parte del castillo…**_

Goliath va a visitar a Leonardo a su cuarto y le ve muy extraño. La verdad es que ha estado así hace semanas pero no logra saber por qué.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar? –pregunta amablemente.

Leo solo se encoge de hombros. Goliath entra y se sienta en una silla enfrente de su amigo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le mira fijamente.

Leonardo evita mirarle.

-Nada –responde sin ganas.

Goliath frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz de forma un tanto graciosa.

-Puedes engañar a todo el mundo, pero a mí no –se cruza de brazos.

-No sé qué quieres que te cuente. Creo que viniste en vano –se recuesta en la cama.

-Todo esto es por Démona ¿verdad? –Dice tranquilamente la ex–gárgola mirándole de reojo, en lo que supuestamente se observa con detenimiento sus uñas, como si no le prestara atención alguna –Suele producir sensaciones extrañas, lo sé.

Leonardo se incorpora rápidamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué sabes? ¿Qué has querido decir? Goliath se da cuenta que ha dado en el clavo, por lo nervioso que se ha puesto su amigo.

-Sabré lo que me quieras contar –responde mirándole de nuevo.

Leo se relaja un poco.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando despertaste, después de mil años y te enteraste que Démona era mala? –le pregunta mirándole por primera vez desde que entró.

-Todo se me vino abajo. No podía creer que hubiera cambiado tanto y que estuviera en contra de todo aquello en lo que yo había creído y protegido, los humanos.

-¿La amabas mucho? –pregunta de nuevo Leo.

-Con toda mi alma –responde con sinceridad- Era mi amor, mi ángel de la noche.

-Te debió de costar mucho olvidarla ¿no?

-Sí –Baja la mirada unos segundos- Pero por mucho que la quisiera, ella ya no era la misma que yo recordaba, había cambiado, y nada haría que volviera a ser como era.

-Pues entonces sabes cómo me siento –aparta la mirada.

-Tienes que aceptar que se fue y que nunca volverá –le intenta animar.

-Eso es lo que hice hace 15 años ¡Y la olvidé! De veras que sí, pero ahora…

-¿Ahora? –Goliath frunce el ceño.

-Cuando la volví a ver fue como si retrocediera en el tiempo y todos los sentimientos ya olvidados volvieran a mí sin saber cómo ni porqué –suspira- Creí que ya todo se había acabado, pero cuando la veo con mi hermano… -su expresión cambia radicalmente.

-Sientes celos –acaba la frase la ex –gárgola.

-No es eso exactamente. –Vuelve a su expresión normal- Celos sentía hace 15 años al verlos agarrarse de la mano, o besarse. Ahora, una ira irrefrenable se apodera de mí, y me hace hacer cosas que nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera hacer. A veces, no me conozco ni a mí mismo.

Se hace el silencio. Una idea va formándose en la mente de Goliath.

-Intenta relajarte cada vez que los veas, para evitar hacer cosas que no quieres –dice rápidamente en lo que se levanta- Disculpa he de irme. Luego nos vemos –Y sale del cuarto.

-Qué raro. ¿Qué le habrá pasado para salir con tanta prisa? –se pregunta Leo extrañado sentándose en la cama mirando pensativo la puerta recién cerrada.

Goliath busca a Lysander por todo el castillo, preguntando a todo aquel que veía y recorriendo cada pasillo y habitación. Cuando por fin lo encuentra…

-Hola, te estaba buscando –habla cansado. Se detiene frente a él para coger aire. Respira agitadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –en ese momento el joven se encontraba en uno de los balcones escribiendo en una hoja hechizos, y haciendo cálculos sobre qué intensidad exacta utilizar con sus poderes, para conseguir devolver a todos a la normalidad sin error alguno.

-Te quiero comentar algo que sospecho. Como tenga razón y sea lo que pienso, me temo que tendrás otro hechizo más que anular –se explica dejando a Lysander sorprendido.

Ya algo más recuperado Goliath piensa detenidamente cómo explicarle a su joven amigo el presentimiento que tiene, el cual no dejará pasar inadvertido.

* * *

Continuará…

Por fin Démona decidió poner fin a su relación con Leo pero ¿éste se rendirá tan fácilmente, o luchará por su amor como no lo hizo en el pasado?

Goliath después de la conversación con Leo, piensa que algo no va bien pero… ¿tendrá razón en sus conjeturas?

Todas estas respuestas o las que se os ocurran en el próximo episodio ^.^

Gracias por vuestros reviews, de veras me animan a seguir con esta loca historia mía XD

¡Hasta pronto!


	13. De vuelta a la normalidad

¡Hola! Aquí vengo de vuelta XDD

En el anterior episodio Démona había terminado definitivamente con Leo y éste estaba pensando cómo lograr volver a separar a su hermano de "su amor".

Goliath sospechaba algo que hasta a él, que había visto tantas cosas en su vida, se le hacía raro. ¿Tendrá razón con su presentimiento?

Todo esto lo leeréis en este episodio ^^

***Yun: **No te preocupes por tardar en leer, mejor tarde que nunca ¿No? Veo que te quedaste con muchas dudas después de leer tantos episodios seguidos ¿verdad? XD Espero y pronto puedas entender porqué pasa todo lo que leíste ^.^

***Reki: **Me alegra que por fin te hayas animado a dejar reviews y así ahora te puedo contestar a ciertas cositas XDD Además, si no me dejas comentario ¿Cómo sé que lees? XD Bueno, primero que todo… TRAN-QUI-LI-ZA-TE ¿Sí? En este fic Leo sigue siendo él, pero algo le ocurre. Ese algo será lo que ahora se sabrá en este episodio XD

***Vampi: **Ya sabes que "los líos y los misterios" es como si fueran mi 2º apellido ¿no? XD Ten paciencia que todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo. Sobre lo de porqué puse eso de: "le da un golpe con la en la mejilla mano abierta" fue por dejarlo de tal forma que se entendiera. ¿Tú deberás crees que si hubiera puesto que le da un guantazo me hubieran entendido todos? ¬¬ Yo creo que no, por eso trato de poner las cosas con más cuidado y pensándolas bien para que no haya confusiones. Jaja, veo que ese comportamiento de Leo no te gusta para nada ¿no? Ya verás lo que pasa en este capi XDD

Disclaimer: Las tortugas Ninja y las gárgolas no son mías ni me pagan ni gano nada por hacer esto, solo la dicha de manipularles a mi antojo, ya sea para bien o para mal de ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Vuelta a la normalidad**

Al amanecer, Démona se encuentra con la sorpresa de que su hija Deyanira la espera en su cuarto, al regresar de su paseo matutino. La gustaba cambiar de forma, estando en el exterior, viendo el esplendoroso sol salir poco a poco, mientras en la ciudad aparecen las primeras luces del alba.

Al abrir la puerta se queda helada. ¿Qué hacía ella en su cuarto? ¿Vendría a reprocharla como la última vez?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta casi sin voz.

-Vine a hablar contigo –se levanta- ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?

Démona intenta descifrar su mirada, pero está claro que ha adquirido el don de su padre Leo, y no logra saber qué piensa.

-Claro, toma asiento –señala el sillón donde estaba sentada Deyanira, en lo que ella se acomoda en otro sillón cercano.

-Vine a ofrecerte una disculpa por mi comportamiento del otro día –empieza la joven- No te di la oportunidad de que me explicaras y te juzgué a la ligera.

Démona no se puede creer lo que está oyendo. ¿Qué le habría hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Habría tenido Raph algo que ver?

-Por eso quiero que tú misma me cuentes mi historia. Qué pasó para que no permaneciera contigo todos estos años. No importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, lo que me interesa es qué ocurra de ahora en adelante –sonríe-

Démona suspira. Se esperaba lo peor. Sin lugar a dudas Deyanira tenía la misma sonrisa que Raphael. También sonríe, dispuesta a contarle todo a su hija, ahora que la daba una nueva oportunidad de poder empezar desde cero, dejando atrás su funesto pasado.

_**Una hora más tarde…**_

Leonardo se dirige a hacer sus ejercicios rutinarios algo más tarde de lo normal. Últimamente no tiene muchas ganas de hacer nada pero se ha propuesto no dejar de lado sus entrenamientos. Es temprano aún y supone que todo el mundo sigue durmiendo. Dos horas más tarde, decide dejarlo ya, al menos por ese día. Normalmente, hace el doble de entrenamiento pero esa mañana no está de muy buen humor.

Se ducha, desayuna y ordena su cuarto como todas las mañanas. Se le hace raro el no haber visto a nadie por el castillo, por lo que visita los cuartos de sus hermanos. Cuando llega al de Mikey…

-¿Qué extraño? –Se dice en voz baja- Que Donnie esté levantado a ésta hora lo veo normal, pero Raph y sobre todo Mikey, son de los que se levantan muy tarde como no les ponga las pilas desde temprano. Pero si no están aquí ¿Dónde se fueron?

_**Horas más tarde…**_

Leo estaba leyendo en uno de los bancos del pasillo, enfrente de los cuartos de sus hermanos, vigilante por si volvían, cuando ve a Mikey acercarse con su aerodeslizador hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Entra, y a los pocos segundos vuelve a salir con algo entre las manos, que guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¡Hey! –Llama su atención- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que ya no tienes 10 años para que sigas tan a lo loco? Te he dicho miles de veces que dentro del castillo no uses ese chisme.

-Hey hermano, tranquilo ¿sí? Sabes que ya no voy "tan a lo loco" como tú dices, haciendo trastadas y eso. Además sabes que hasta la fecha no he roto, estropeado, ni hecho explotar nada, asique no hace falta que me eches el sermón.

-¿Dónde estabas? Parece que vinieses de alguna boda o algo por el estilo ¿porqué tan arreglado? –Leo no se va a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Ermm… salí a desayunar fuera, y no es por nada en particular, solo que vi apropiado ponerme esto para parecer más elegante.

-¿Y te fuiste desde tan temprano? –Frunce el ceño- ¿Y por eso te volviste a saltar el entrenamiento? –dice furioso.

-Punto uno –levanta la mano derecha y hace aparecer su dedo índice- Creo que soy lo bastante mayorcito como para poder ir a donde yo quiera. Punto dos –Añade otro dedo más- No fui solo. Donnie, Raph y todos los demás también me acompañaron –Toma aire- Y punto tres ¡Sí hice el entrenamiento! El que se quedó dormido esta vez fuiste tú, hermano- Avanza unos pasos hacia su aerodeslizador- Y ahora discúlpame, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, y no te preocupes, tendré cuidado de no romper nada al salir- Se sube de un brinco en su aparato y se va.

Leonardo suspira resignado. Había subestimado a su hermano y éste por primera vez en su vida, le había replicado con argumentos demasiado buenos, como para que se lo hubiera inventado, o fueran mentira.

Pero por otro lado… ¿Desde cuándo Mikey se vestía tan elegante para un desayuno y no alardeaba del traje que llevaba?

_**En otra parte del castillo…**_

Lysander también había salido a "desayunar" junto con los demás, pero aunque sus amigos hubieran salido de nuevo, él prefirió quedarse en el castillo. Aún tenía algunas cosas importantes que hacer. Según él, estaba seguro de que ya pronto conseguiría su propósito de devolverlos a su estado original. Tiene a Bronx frente a él, para probar de nuevo el hechizo, solo que utilizando mayor intensidad.

_Gárgola eras, fuiste y serás_

_Liberado del hechizo te verás_

_A tu forma original volverás_

_Y en cuestión de un plis plas cambiarás. _

Lysander acaba el hechizo y dirige su poder hacia el animal, que sigue tranquilamente echado en el suelo, medio dormido. Poco a poco su aspecto va cambiando hasta volver a ser el que era.

El joven no se lo puede creer. ¡Lo ha conseguido! Después de tanto, por fin lo ha logrado.

-Lo he conseguido… -dice en apenas un susurro- ¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO! –grita abrazando al animal, el cual suelta un gruñido como protesta.

Luego, sale corriendo a darles la noticia a todos.

_**En la torre del homenaje…**_

Raphael y Démona habían cambiado un poco uno de los exteriores del castillo, por donde se podían ver unas vistas espectaculares. Allí tenían mucho sitio, y por eso decidieron instalarse allí. Habían colocado una mesa con un mantel blanco, y alrededor dos sillas, también muy elegantes. Encima de la mesa había pétalos rojos, formando un corazón. Por el suelo también había muchos más pétalos, pero no solo rojos, sino de todos los colores.

Ambos estaban sentados cómodamente agarrados de las manos, mientras veían las nubes en silencio. Sus miradas se encontraban cada pocos segundos, diciéndose todo, y nada a la vez.

-Esto es precioso ¿verdad? –exclama Démona feliz.

-Sí, pero más bonito es este momento pasándolo a tu lado –sonríe a la vez que se acerca más a ella y se funden en un apasionado beso.

Así se los encuentra Leonardo al llegar. Al momento, una ira irrefrenable se apodera de él. Intenta tranquilizarse cerrando los ojos fuertemente y dándose la vuelta, tal y como Goliath le había aconsejado, pero con eso solo logra proyectar en su mente lo que acaba de ver, con lo que abre los ojos y con los puños firmemente apretados se aleja con paso firme.

¿Qué puede hacer? Lo único de lo que está seguro, es que de brazos cruzados no se puede quedar. Hay algo dentro de él que se lo impide. De pronto, un nombre se forma en su mente, junto con una idea.

-Solo él puede ayudarme- se dice con decisión.

_**En otro lugar…**_

Lysander después de contarles a todos su logro, deja que el grupo se piense bien si quieren volver a ser gárgolas o no. Entiende que para ellos es difícil escoger ser lo que eran, cuando ya se han integrado tan bien en el mundo humano.

-Ya decidimos- Goliath se acerca de nuevo a Lysander- Queremos volver a ser gárgolas –exclama con decisión.

-¿Estáis totalmente seguros? –No quiere que luego se arrepientan.

-Sí. Somos gárgolas nos guste o no, y creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que "nos excedimos demasiado", tanto siendo humanos, como haciendo cosas que no van con nosotros ni nuestro estilo de vida. Ya es hora de que bajemos de la nube, y la mejor forma es volviendo a ser quiénes éramos.

Todos los demás, detrás de Goliath, asienten con la cabeza.

Ok, entonces empecemos –exclama con decisión el joven- Quedaros ahí, todos en grupo será más fácil y eficaz –Ve a Mikey jugando con Bronx cerca de allí – Mikey –logra su atención- Por favor vente para acá con Bronx, o ¿acaso tú también quieres convertirte en gárgola? –sonríe divertido.

-Oh, disculpa –va en su dirección y exclama susurrando al oído del joven- ¿Sabes qué? No estaría mal ser gárgola si no fuera por lo de convertirse en piedra de día ¿no crees? –sonríe.

-Sí –ríe- Ve a todas las ex–gárgolas mirándole- Ejem, mejor vamos a lo que estamos –se prepara.

-Allá vamos –les avisa.

_Gárgolas erais, fuisteis, y seréis_

_Liberados del hechizo os veréis_

_A vuestra forma original volveréis_

_Y en cuestión de un plis plas cambiaréis._

Al acabar el hechizo, hace igual que con Bronx y dirige su poder hacia los humanos. Un haz de luz los cubre, haciéndoles desaparecer por unos instantes. Cuando se les vuelve a ver, su imagen ha cambiado notablemente.

Por fin, después de tanto, vuelven a ser gárgolas.

-¡Vaya! Ya había olvidado cómo eras realmente –exclama riendo Rapha al acercarse a Brooklyn.

La gárgola se tantea así mismo, como cerciorándose de que en realidad había vuelto a ser lo que era.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso –le coge en vilo y gira sobre sí mismo- ¡Vuelvo a ser el de siempre! –se para soltando a su amigo- ¡Si incluso soy más alto que tú! –se siente muy alegre.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas- Raph se tambalea un poco hacia los lados. Brooklyn le había mareado con tantas vueltas.

Las demás gárgolas también se sienten muy felices de volver a ser ellos. Lysander se acerca a Goliath.

-El otro hechizo que me pediste también lo tengo listo –le susurra- ¿Quieres que lo llevemos a cabo ahora?

-Por supuesto, y lo antes posible pero… ¿Dónde está…? Ah, justo allí –Goliath ve a lo lejos a Leonardo -¿Podrías hacer un hechizo a esta distancia? –le pregunta sin apartar la vista de su objetivo.

-Sin problema –saca una hoja de papel y comienza a leer…

_Tu mente modificaron_

_Eres víctima de una obsesión_

_Presa del pasado_

_Que guardas en tu corazón._

_Déjalo todo en el olvido_

_Tu martirio, tu obsesión_

_Todo eso se acabó_

_Todo se esfumó._

Desde esa distancia ambas gárgolas pudieron ver cómo Leonardo se sentía mareado y se desplomaba en el suelo. Ambos se miran y corren en su dirección.

-¿Estás seguro que lo hiciste bien? –Goliath ya está dudando de que hubiera funcionado.

-Totalmente. De todas formas si no hubiera funcionado, simplemente no hubiera surtido efecto y no hubiera perdido el sentido ¿no crees? –Lysander comprueba su pulso.

-¿Qué tal esta? –Goliath se espera lo peor.

-Está bien. Pronto despertará –suspira como quitándose un peso de encima.

En cuestión de segundos todos están formando un círculo alrededor de ellos, haciéndose preguntas desde qué había pasado, hasta si estaba bien Leo.

-No os preocupéis vuestro hermano está bien. Bueno, lo estará en cuanto despierte –les informa Goliath.

-¿Pero qué le pasó? –Pregunta Donnie muy preocupado.

Lysander y Goliath intercambian miradas.

-Tu hermano estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo –por fin se decide a hablar Lysander.

Tanto las gárgolas, como los humanos se miran unos a otros sin comprender cómo ni por qué estaba Leo en esas circunstancias. Tampoco entendían cómo no se pudieron dar cuenta antes. Lo que sí era cierto, es que les había cogido desprevenidos y con la guardia baja.

* * *

Continuará…

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?

¿Leo despertará siendo el de siempre?

¿Recordará todo lo que ha pasado?

Todas estas preguntas en el siguiente episodio ^.^

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, y a Yun por su ayuda en cierta parte del 2º conjuro XD

¡Hasta pronto!


	14. Despertar

¡Hola! Volví ^.^

_***Mary: **_Me alegra saber que te ha gustado tanto este capítulo ^.^ Pero… ¿Cómo podéis ser Raph y tú tan desconfiados con Leo? Creo que al final le vais a tener que pedir perdón por vuestro comportamiento. Si no me crees espera a leer lo que sigue XDD

_***Reki: **_Jajajjaja, ya me imaginaba yo que esperarías que todo se solucionara en el anterior episodio, pero ¡si lo hiciera así no estarías intrigada por lo que ocurrirá! ¿No crees? Desde ya te digo que en este capítulo sí sabrás lo que le ocurre realmente a Leo XDD

_***Vampi: **_Bueno ya de por si te digo que los hechizos no son mi fuerte y como tenía que inventarme uno y quería que quedase gracioso… pues por eso lo dejé tal cual. Además, ¿Qué importa si queda bien o mal? Seguro que más de uno se ha reído con el plis plas XDD Sobre lo de que Leo esté embrujado… no sabes a ciencia cierta desde cuando, por lo que ¿Por qué no podría ser así? XDD Y no subestimes tanto a Lysander que te puedes sorprender enormemente XDD

_***Juanis: **_Jaja, me encantan tus reviews ¡son tan divertidos! Se nota que tú y Mary os lo curráis XDD Bueno, ahora sabrás mejor qué le pasó a Leo y desde cuando ha estado así. Creo que esto último sorprenderá mucho a los lectores XDD

_***Yunuen: **_La excusa que doy para lo que estuvo haciendo Mikey, ya está lista y preparada XDD Ten paciencia, ahora mismo sabrás qué pasó exactamente XDD

Gracias por vuestros reviews ^^ ¡Ya van 88! O.o Ya son casi 90 ^.^

Sabéis que siempre se agradece toda vuestra atención con mi fic.

Disclaimer: Las tortugas Ninja y las gárgolas no son mías, ni me pagan, ni gano nada por hacer esto, solo la dicha de manipularles a mi antojo, ya sea para bien o para mal de ellos.

Ahora sin más que decir… ¡Al fic! XD

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Despertar**

Leo despierta confuso y desorientado. Se asusta un poco al ver a las gárgolas, pero en cuanto las recuerda se tranquiliza.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –se levanta un poco mareado. Recuerda su tiempo de humano como si de un sueño se tratase.

-Estabas bajo la influencia de un hechizo –le informa Goliath.

-¿Qué? –No se lo puede creer -¿Pero cómo?

-Tuvo que ser Taishan –exclama Lysander- Seguro que por mandato de Oberon. Pero lo importante ahora es ¿desde cuándo? –Mira a Leo achicando los ojos- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas haber hecho siendo tú? –le pregunta

-Pues… -se queda pensativo unos segundos- Lo último claro como el agua que recuerdo, fue la noche en la que salí a hacer ronda sin mis hermanos. Creo que fue el día en que conocí a Deyanira –habla finalmente.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritan todos los presentes- ¿Estás seguro que fue ese día hace ya tanto? –habla Mikey.

-Sí, fue ese día –se cruza de brazos- Creo recordar que luego apareció Taishan, con lo que si fue él quien me hizo algún hechizo, tuvo que ser en ese instante, antes de aparecer ¿no? –se encoge de hombros.

-¿Entonces lo recuerdas todo, todo? –Habla Don- Hasta todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegamos aquí?

-Sí –Leo asiente con la cabeza- Sabía qué estaba pasando pero no podía evitar el conjuro y hacer mi voluntad. Era como si estuviera atado de pies y cabeza.

-¿Cuándo se manifestaba más? –pregunta Goliath

-Pues… -piensa unos segundos- Creo que cuando tenía ante mí a Raph o a Démona, o a ambos a la vez.

-Entonces te ha pasado lo mismo que a mí, la vez en la que Démona me embrujó para "que viera la verdad sobre los humanos", mediante el libro Grimorum Arcanorum. Lo consiguió con "El hechizo de la verdad", pero lo cierto es que solo veía lo que ella quería que viera, al igual que tú solo sentías lo que Taishan te dejaba sentir –Goliath compara lo que le ocurrió a él con lo que le ha pasado a Leo- Lo único que ha hecho ha sido manipularte a su antojo.

Todos se quedan pensativos.

-Esperad un momento… ¡TAISHAN! –Leo de pronto cae en algo- Tengo que ir a verle –Se tambalea un poco al andar- ¡El hechizo! –No se siente en condiciones de dar un paso más y se agarra en la pared.

_**Empieza a amanecer**_

Todas las gárgolas excepto Lysander se convierten en piedra. Raphael se queda de una sola pieza al ver a Démona a su lado.

-¿Pero qué…? –no puede dejar de mirarla.

-Wow ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Démona? ¿No de que se transformaba en humana de día? –habla Mikey también sorprendido.

Todos los que quedan miran a Démona. Lo que más les llama la atención es que ¡también se ha convertido en piedra!

-¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir esto? –Raph sale de su ensimismamiento.

Se hace el silencio. De pronto, todas las miradas van a Leo. Raphael se acerca decidido y le sujeta por el cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia él, enfadado.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?! –Ruge- ¡CONTESTA!

-No fui yo –logra decir Leo –Al menos directamente no.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Raphael sigue sujetándole fuertemente.

-Hice un trato con Taishan cuando me tenía embrujado. A cambio de que os mantuviera alejados, a ti y a Démona, yo le liberaba. Y lo hice.

-¿QUÉ? –Grita Raph- Dime que cuando sea de noche volverá a ser normal ¡DÍMELO! –le zarandea.

-Sí, ella volverá a ser gárgola, pero… -no acaba la frase.

-¿Pero…? –Esta vez habla Donnie.

Leo mira para otro lado.

-¿Qué ocurrirá cuando anochezca? –pregunta Mikey acercándose unos pasos más.

-Raphael se convertirá en piedra –baja la mirada.

-¿No hay forma de evitarlo? –pregunta Raph.

-Que yo sepa no –responde Leo.

Raph le suelta totalmente y se da la vuelta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? –grita Raphael con furia retenida temblando de pies a cabeza.

-No era yo. Si pudiera hacer algo para… -comienza a decir con un hilo de voz. Quería tratar de hacer algo, su esperanza no desaparecía, a pesar de conocer perfectamente a su hermano y saber que no iba a ceder así de fácil, ni iba a dejar que nadie le ayudase.

-Ya has hecho suficiente ¿no crees? –se gira- Si quieres ayudar lo mejor es que te vayas, que desaparezcas –Con esas palabras la luz de la esperanza de Leo se apagó, dejándole solo en la oscuridad. Si ya sabía cómo podía reaccionar Raph ¿por qué en ese momento sentía que le había decepcionado? Pensaba que tal vez, le podría entender, pero se había equivocado.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Qué? –Dice con un hilo de voz- ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres? –dice lo último elevando la voz.

-¡SÍ! ¿Cómo te sentirías tú, si tú mujer se convirtiera en piedra y supieras que estás condenado a no verla nunca más por un estúpido hechizo? ¿Ah?

-¿Tú mujer? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Sí, me casé a tus espaldas con ella. Apenas hace un día –Baja la vista- ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas más! –se va.

-¿Entonces cuando desaparecisteis…? –comienza a decir Leo a sus otros hermanos.

-Sí, fuimos a eso –Habla Mikey- Cuando me viste fui a por la cámara, y luego nos fuimos a comer fuera. Entiende que ¡No te podíamos decir nada! –Prosigue.

-No me importa –Habla en voz baja.

-¿De veras? –Donnie no se fía mucho de que haya funcionado el hechizo.

-Es en serio. Sí es verdad que en el pasado separé a Raph y a Démona solo para que no estuvieran juntos, pero después de 15 años, he tenido tiempo suficiente para olvidarla.

Todos suspiran aliviados.

-Pero si Raphael quiere que me vaya… lo haré –da unos pasos hacia la puerta- Decidle que lo siento y que intente perdonarme. Siendo yo mismo nunca le hubiera hecho daño alguno y menos a propósito como hace ya tanto. Sé lo que sufrió, y haré todo lo posible porque esta vez no sea él quien sufra las consecuencias –se va con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en que viese a mí hermano de esa forma, tan deprimido, como si le hubiesen derrotado –Dice Mikey con voz triste.

_**Por la noche…**_

Lo que había dicho Leo sí se cumplió finalmente, y por la noche tuvieron que explicarle a Démona todo lo ocurrido mientras veía su pesadilla repetirse.

-Ya tuve que sufrir verte a ti de piedra cuando te hechizaron, y ahora la historia se repite con Raph –Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

-Ya verás como todo se soluciona –Goliath está a su lado e intenta animarla.

-¿De veras crees que Lysander podrá anularlo? ¡Si fue un milagro que os lograra convertir en gárgolas! –Démona no cree que la cosa se pueda solucionar tan fácilmente.

-No le subestimes de esa manera. Él no es como su padre en forma de ser, y lo cierto es que es bastante bueno con respecto a sus poderes –Goliath sigue en sus 13- Incluso me atrevería a decir que más que su padre, ya que usa su magia para ayudar a la gente, por lo que le da puntos a favor. Dale un boto de confianza, aunque solo sea por ésta vez.

-Está bien, ya se verá si es tan bueno como dices –sentencia ella mirándole con decisión.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Mikey se lo pasa de lujo por los pasillos del castillo con su aerodeslizador. Va por lugares que sabe que no será descubierto y que no hay mucho peligro de atropellar a nadie. Al rato, cuando decide retirarse a su cuarto a jugar a la videoconsola, aparece de la nada Klunk, algo que le toma de sorpresa y le pega un susto de muerte.

-¡AHHH! –Cae del aerodeslizador.

Se levanta del suelo un tanto confuso y desorientado. Ve que Klunk ha desaparecido, por lo que supone que el pobre animal también se ha pegado un susto tremendo.

-Vaya caída más tonta –mueve la cabeza de una lado a otro con rapidez, intentando olvidar lo sucedido. Está visto que ese tipo de cosas "solo le pasan a él".

Entra al cuarto de Leo. Casualmente, allí acabó su aerodeslizador desordenando el cuarto.

-Creo que se va a enfadar mucho si dejo todo esto así –se ve en un apuro. Ya hasta se imagina la regañina que le daría su hermano Leo.

A los 15 minutos ya lo tiene todo ordenado. Unos papeles un tanto peculiares le llaman la atención.

-¿Qué será esto? –Lo recoge del suelo y comienza a leer…

_**Segundos más tarde…**_

-¡No puede ser lo que creo que es! Entonces… ¿Leo ha tenido esto todo el tiempo? Eso quiere decir que… ¡Fue él! –Exclama sobresaltado. Después oye unos pasos que avanzan por el pasillo hacia esa dirección.

Rápidamente se guarda los papeles en la chaqueta, y sale del cuarto. Era mejor aguantar el chaparrón fuera, que dentro de la habitación, sobretodo sin saber quién era.

-¿Mikey? ¿Qué hacías en mi cuarto? –Leo iba llegando y se cruza con su hermano. Se le hace muy extraño que estuviese allí por casualidad.

-Ermm… -tiene que pensar alguna cosa que no le delate- Solo pasé para ver si estabas. Estoy buscando a Donnie para pedirle algo, y no lo encuentro ¿le has visto cuando venías? –una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Pues no, no le he visto –Leo mira detenidamente a su hermano entrecerrando los ojos unos segundos- Yo solo vine a recoger unas cuantas cosas que no me pude llevar ayer en la tarde –Da unos pasos hacia su cuarto y entra.

Mikey aprovecha para desaparecer lo más rápido posible. Era cuestión de tiempo que su hermano se diera cuenta que faltaba algo, y sin duda él iba a ser el sospechoso número uno.

_**No muy lejos de allí…**_

-Ha llegado la hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas –Un personaje un tanto peculiar cambia su aspecto por el de un simple humano, para no llamar la atención. Su hermosa capa blanca y roja se convierte en un simple abrigo, y su pelo blanco como la nieve recogido en una elegante coleta, cambia a color negro y corto.

Va acompañado por una gárgola perro, color negro, que cambia y pasa a ser un simple animal de compañía.

-Está visto que si no hago las cosas yo personalmente, no salen como quiero –avanza por la carretera con la correa del animal entre sus manos –Esas gárgolas y las ex–tortugas me las van a pagar de una vez por todas –una sonrisa malévola aparece en su rostro -¡Ni un milagro les salvará! –luego se oye una risa que se va elevando más y más. Unos cuantos pájaros salen volando despavoridos asustando a unos cuantos humanos que paseaban tranquilamente por el parque, los cuales se quedan mirando extrañados al hombre y al animal.

* * *

Continuará…

Por lo visto un enemigo de nuestros amigos, se acerca más y más a ellos con un solo propósito: destruirles.

¿Quién será? Y ¿Nuestros amigos podrán ingeniárselas para salir de ésta?

Eso lo veremos en el siguiente episodio ^.^

¡Hasta pronto!


	15. Proposición

¡Hola! ^^

Imagino que muchos me querrán matar por tardar tanto, pero es que mi musa se había ido de vacaciones indefinidas y no podía seguir ¬¬ Actualmente ya he acabado el fic, con lo que no os preocupéis que pronto sabréis el final ^^

***Juanis: **Fer, no hace falta que seas tan brusca con tu padre. Después le tendrás que pedir disculpas. ¡No espera!, ¡a lo mejor te enfadas por otra cosa que hizo! Ups… mejor no te digo más XD Juanis ten paciencia esto ya pronto se acaba ^.^

***Reki: **Jaja, me encanta tu entusiasmo a la hora de escribir reviews ^.^ Y ya se verá si sabes quién es realmente el responsable XD Y creo que hay cierta cosita del pasado que cogerá a todos por sorpresa. Algo que creíais olvidado Whahahahaha

***Vampi: **No des por sentado lo de Leo que te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa XD Hay cosas del pasado que sí son culpa suya, como por ejemplo cuando separó a Démona de Raph por celos, y algunas otras cosas que mejor no te digo, y dejo que lo leas XDD

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo para con este fic. La verdad es que no esperaba este reconocimiento ^.^ Mil gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron saber qué pensaban con sus invaluables reviews. Y a aquellos que leyeron pero que nunca dejaron nada… también muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Disclaimer: ¿Ya sabéis de sobra que los personajes no son míos, verdad? Solo me pertenece la historia que aquí se cuenta y algún que otro personaje inventado (O.C)

Sin más aquí os dejo el capítulo ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Proposición**

Leo se había trasladado a un departamento con todas sus cosas. Ahí estaba más tranquilo y podía pensar con calma qué hacer con su vida a continuación. Había sido para él muy duro separarse de sus hermanos, después de estar con ellos tanto tiempo. De algo estaba seguro, para que su hermano Raphael le perdonara, aunque fuera solo un poco, era necesario que él mismo lograra que las cosas cambiaran, que volvieran a ser como antes. Y para eso solo le quedaba una alternativa, aunque Raph le hubiera dicho que no hiciese nada, de brazos cruzados no se iba a quedar.

Otra cosa que rondaba por su cabeza era la desaparición de ciertos papeles importantes que guardaba en el cuarto del castillo que le habían asignado. Llevaba unos días pensando en ello, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, Mikey. Seguramente fue él quien los encontró y se los llevó, sino… ¿qué hacía en su cuarto la última vez que le vio? Era consciente de que podía haber sido casualidad que los encontrara pero ¿Quién más que él se los pudo haber llevado? Tenía que recuperarlos como fuera. Solo eso le faltaba, que le echaran la culpa de otra cosa más.

_-`Si Mikey se queda sin las pruebas que me culpan, por mucho que diga la verdad no le creerán´-Piensa con una _sonrisa en la cara- Esto va a ser pan comido –Se pone en marcha.

En diez minutos llega al castillo y entra sin que nadie le vea. Sube al piso donde están las habitaciones, y entra al cuarto de Mikey, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie dentro, cosa que le extraña, ya que Mikey eran de los que si podía, se quedaba hasta tarde durmiendo.

_**5 minutos después…**_

-`¡Lo encontré!´ -Piensa con alegría.

En poco tiempo había revisado toda la habitación, pero sin descolocar nada, si se podía decir que todo estuviera "colocado". Sale del cuarto sin problema. Aunque era de noche, aún es temprano para ver a alguien por allí.

Llega a su apartamento triunfante.

-Un problema menos –Sonríe- Ahora a resolver otra cosa igual o más importante –Guarda su preciado tesoro en un lugar seguro y vuelve a salir.

_**En otro lado…**_

Una joven vestida de incognito, deja la barca en la que llega, y sigue su camino en busca de su objetivo primordial: Taishan.

-Llegó tu hora Taishan. Ahora nada ni nadie te salvará de tú destino –La chica sigue caminando a su ritmo. Sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba su presa, con lo que no tenía escapatoria.

_**En el castillo Wyvern…**_

-¡¿Qué has dicho? –Goliath no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Es cierto, por increíble que parezca –Lysander recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Estás "totalmente seguro" de que es él? –La gárgola frunce el ceño.

-Por supuesto. Le acabo de ver ahora mismo.

-¿Dónde? –Pregunta con tono apresurado.

-En la entrada –Ambas gárgolas salen corriendo.

Al llegar, Goliath ve con horror, que lo que su amigo le había dicho era cierto. Delante de ellos aparecía la figura, siempre impecable, de Oberon Señor de Avalon.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Si hasta me habéis venido a recibir! –Oberon se acerca más a ellos con una de sus típicas sonrisas de suficiencia –Me alegro de volver a verte Goliath –Luego mira a Lysander, pero no le dice nada.

-¿A qué debemos tú presencia? –Ataja Goliath. Ya quería que se fuera y perderle de vista. El solo hecho de su presencia significaba mal augurio, al menos para ellos siempre fue así.

-Solo vine un momento a llevarme lo que me pertenece –Habla como quien no quiere la cosa, como si fuera algo "normal" –Cosa que estoy seguro tú también harías en mi caso.

-Si te refieres a Deyanira… -La voz de Lysander estaba llena de rencor y desconfianza –No dejaré que te la lleves -Sentencia

-Tranquilo yo me encargo –Le susurra Goliath al joven gárgola –Oberon- Alza la voz –Si viniste a cerciorarte que Deyanira esté bien te aseguro que lo está. Con nosotros no la pasará nada malo. Pero si lo que quieres es llevártela a la fuerza eso sí te aseguramos que no lo permitiremos. Y ten en cuenta que yo jamás haría lo que tú haces. Yo respetaría la decisión que hubiera tomado, y no intentaría hacer mi voluntad, como veo estás dispuesto a hacer. Somos muy diferentes, te guste o no.

Oberon esperaba pacientemente a que Goliath acabara.

-¿Es tú última palabra? –Ambos se miran unos segundos a los ojos fijamente.

-Por supuesto –Sentencia Goliath.

-Entonces que así sea –Oberon entra en el castillo.

_**En otro lugar…**_

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? –Taishan no puede creer que su "guarida secreta" haya sido encontrada con tanta facilidad.

-Tengo mis recursos –Le responden.

-¿A qué has venido? –Taishan vuelve a preguntar.

-A hacer un trato.

-¿Sobre qué? Yo no tengo nada pendiente contigo. Tú me ayudaste, yo te ayudé. Estamos en paz.

-No creas. Tú me hechizaste desde el principio, con lo que no era yo completamente cuando te dije que hicieras eso a mi hermano –La ex-tortuga líder habla con la verdad por delante.

-¿Y ahora quieres que lo anule? –Sonríe con malicia –Lo siento no se permiten devoluciones.

-¿Ni siquiera por esto? –Le tira una bolsa –La gárgola extrañada lo abre.

-¿Estás seguro? Aquí hay mucho dinero –Frunce el ceño.

-Por supuesto. La pregunta sería: ¿Estás dispuesto a deshacer el hechizo por ese dinero? –Habla Leo.

-Esta bien, pero quiero algo más a cambio –La gárgola suelta la bolsa dejándola a un lado- ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por devolver a tu hermano a la normalidad?

-Lo que sea –Responde sin dudarlo.

-¿Hasta tú antiguo aspecto como tortuga? –Sonríe

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Habla claro! –Le exige Leo

-Yo te acepto el dinero y devuelvo a tú "hermanito" y a su amada a la normalidad, si a cambio renuncias a tener aspecto de mutante. Para siempre.

-¿Cómo lograrías eso? –frunce el ceño dudando que eso fuese verdad. Siempre podía ser algún truco.

-Fácil. Con un conjuro –Responde con normalidad cruzándose de brazos -¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas o no? –Espera su respuesta algo impaciente.

Leonardo le mira fijamente a los ojos con mirada decidida.

-Trato hecho.

_**Cerca de allí…**_

-Ya te tengo Taishan –Una joven de pelo largo va de azotea en azotea- Con esto podré liberarme por fin de Oberon –Sonríe mientras sigue su camino con paso decidido.

_**Al rato…**_

La joven observa su presa a lo lejos. Está acompañado de una persona que ella no conoce, al cual ve caer de rodillas.

Se acerca más.

-Ya está –Taishan sonríe satisfecho –No podrás volver a ser mutante. Puedes sentirte un poco mareado las próximas horas, pero se te pasará –Recoge la bolsa del suelo- Ahora si me disculpas… he de irme. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Se da la vuelta para salir volando pero algo le tira al suelo.

-¿Pero qué…? –Delante de él, ve a una mujer de unos 28 años, pelo negro hasta la cintura, esbelta, ojos castaños…

-Llegó la hora de que pagues por todo el mal que has hecho –La mujer rompe el silencio.

-¿Quién eres? –La pregunta Taishan desconcertado.

-Tú no me conoces, pero yo sé todo de ti. Has jugado con fuego, y te has quemado, solo que aún no te has dado cuenta.

Taishan se levanta.

-No sé quién eres, pero no tengo ni tiempo, ni paciencia para quedarme- Se gira dándola la espalda.

Es en ese momento, cuando aprovecha la mujer y le da una patada en la columna, justo en el centro, donde nacen las alas.

-¡AHHH! –Grita la gárgola antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos y ya la mujer había atado fuertemente a la gárgola con una soga.

Leo estaba cerca de allí, sentado en el suelo. Aún se sentía débil pero había visto claramente lo ocurrido. ¿Quién era esa humana que de esa forma había dejado cao a una gárgola mucho más grande y fuerte que ella? Observa como la chica se acerca a él lentamente y se arrodilla a su lado.

-¡Hey! –Llama su atención, ya que Leo había cerrado los ojos- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunta a la vez que le toca la frente y se cerciora que no tiene fiebre.

La ex-tortuga abre los ojos lentamente, y ve, lo que le pareció un ángel caído del cielo. Sus ojos grisáceos se posan sobre los ojos castaños de ella. Ambos se quedan en silencio. Los minutos pasan como suspiros hasta que un sonido los saca de ese trance. La mujer se levanta.

-La señal que estaba esperando- Apenas susurra sacando algo de su cinturón- Tenemos que irnos –Exclama mirándole.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta con voz apagada, y sin entender a lo que se refiere.

-¿No pensarás que te voy a dejar aquí después de lo que te hizo, verdad? –Frunce el ceño.

-¿Y qué crees que me hizo? –Leo se quiere enterar de lo que sabe exactamente.

-Él es un hechicero –Mira a Taishan metros más allá unos segundos- Y le vi haciéndote algo, mejor dicho, terminando algún hechizo. Con lo que no te voy a dejar aquí –Se explica- Lamento no haber llegado antes –baja la mirada.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido algo que pueda lamentar luego, sino al contrario. Por cierto, ¿Cómo me piensas llevar? No me puedo ni tenerme en pie y no creo que quieras esperar un par de horas –la mira fijamente esperando respuesta.

-Lo bueno de ir tras hechiceros malvados es que de vez en cuando me puedo beneficiar –Sonríe quedando a Leo intrigado.

_**En el castillo Wyvern…**_

Oberon, después de hablar con Goliath y con Lysander, había entrado al castillo y casi por arte de magia se encontró con Deyanira, a la cual reconoció de inmediato. Con ayuda de su magia se la llevó fuera.

-¡Papá suéltame! –Gritaba ella bajo un haz de luz brillante en forma de esfera, que la rodeaba y trasladaba de un lugar a otro, a voluntad de Oberon.

-Cariño –se detiene y se gira mirándola con ternura- Tienes que regresar conmigo. Entiendo que quisieras conocer tus raíces pero ¿acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar desprotegida?

-No necesito que me sigas protegiendo más. Aquí tengo amigos que se preocupan por mí tanto como tú cuando estaba en Avalon.

-¡Nadie se preocupa por ti igual que yo! –Grita enfadado Oberon.

-Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que pienses que aquí estoy sola. Ellos me han estado cuidando y velando por mi todo este tiempo. ¿Es que acaso eso no te dice nada?

-¿Les prefieres a ellos antes que a mí? –La mira con dureza pero la chica nota que había tocado una fibra sensible.

-Tú me adoptaste, y cuidaste de mí 15 años, cosa que te agradeceré siempre. Me diste tu cariño y me consideraste como una más, pero yo quiero quedarme. Con eso no significa que te olvide y que no vuelva a Avalon, por supuesto que no. Solo te pido un poco más de tiempo.

Oberon había escuchado todo en silencio, meditando cada palabra de Deyanira. Nadie de todos los que se habían reunido alrededor de ellos, sabía cómo reaccionaría Oberon en ese momento.

-Antes de que decidas qué hacer querido, quiero que escuches mi proposición –Oyen una voz femenina y después de un destello de luz aparece Titania.

Los que no la conocen se quedan ensimismados con su belleza.

-¿Qué proposición es esa? –Pregunta Oberon interesado.

-Ya te habrás dado cuenta que en cuanto alguien viene a hacerle algo a Deyanira son muchos los que están dispuestos a impedírselo a como dé lugar- Comienza a explicarse- Te propongo que ya que Deyanira apenas ha estado con su verdadera familia, permanezca con ellos hasta que cumpla dos años desde que dejó Avalon. A partir de ahí podrá estar seis meses contigo y los otros seis meses restantes, con ellos, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y decida por ella misma.

Oberon parece pensárselo detenidamente.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a cumplir? –pregunta Oberon a Deyanira.

-Por supuesto –Habla con seguridad en la voz.

-Está bien, entonces que así sea –Sentencia Oberon soltando a Deyanira.

Todos los allí presentes suspiran aliviados. No pensaban que Oberon fuera a ceder tan fácilmente.

* * *

Continuará…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero y os haya gustado ^.^

Como veis, ya las cosas se van solucionando, pero todavía quedan algunas más por desvelar XD

¡Hasta pronto!


	16. Trozos de pasado

¡Hola! ^^

Aquí estoy de vuelta con el siguiente episodio.

**Yun: **¿De veras no imaginas que Leo pudiera hacer eso por alguno de sus hermanos? ¡Entonces es que no le conoces! XD

**Reki: **Me alegra verte siempre tan animada cuando publico ^.^ Ten paciencia y ya sabrás quien es la desconocida XD

**Juanis: **Por lo que veo a ti tampoco te gusta mucho la chica desconocida ¿verdad? Pues ten paciencia y ya sabrás quien es. En este episodio se sabe algo XD

**Mireia: **Como se nota que cuando quieres… ¡A ver si ya lees por tu cuenta! Mira que hacerme recurrir siempre al chantaje… XD No te preocupes por Raph, aquí ya se sabe algo más ^.^ Sobre Leo… solo lee.

Disclaimer: ¿Ya sabéis de sobra que los personajes no son míos, verdad? Solo me pertenece la historia que aquí se cuenta y algún que otro personaje inventado (O.C)

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Trozos de pasado  
**

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Una persona de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones claro aparece de pronto ante todos. No le habían visto llegar.

-¿Raph? ¿Cómo has vuelto a la normalidad? –pregunta Mikey sorprendido, en lo que ve como Démona se abalanza sobre su hermano para abrazarle.

-No lo sé –Habla el ex-tortuga de la bandana roja abrazando a su amor.

-Creo que yo puedo responder a eso –oyen una voz desconocida y todos se apartan buscando a la dueña de esas palabras –Mi Señor- Se acerca a Oberon- Aquí está lo que me pedisteis –Lanza a Taishan a los pies de Oberon. La joven se arrodilla a modo de reverencia.

-Muy buen trabajo. Con esto ya quedas liberada –Habla Oberon en lo que toca a Taishan y le hace desaparecer de la vista de todos. Seguramente le había trasladado a Avalon para luego saldar cuentas con él.

-¡LEO! –Donnie ve a su hermano en el suelo, pegado a la pared y se acerca corriendo- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? –Le ayuda a incorporarse.

-N-No t-te pre-preocupes, esta-estaré bi-bien –consigue decir finalmente Leo. Cada vez se siente más débil y se suponía que tenía que ser al revés.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –Raph se acerca a la mujer y la agarra fuertemente del brazo, exigiéndole una explicación.

-Yo no le hice nada –de un tirón logra soltarse de Raph –Es más, ojala hubiera llegado antes –les explica.

-¿Por qué? –quiere saber Don.

-Taishan le echó algún tipo de hechizo –Desvela.

-¿Qué? –Raph se acerca a su hermano- ¿hiciste un pacto? –espera respuesta.

-Con que t-tú estés bien ba-basta ¿no? –habla Leo de nuevo, algo débil aún.

-¿Qué hiciste exactamente? –Raph ya se estaba impacientando.

-Parte de sí –Oyen la voz de Titania.

Todas las miradas van a ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Goliath

-Leonardo dio parte de sí, ósea su parte tortuga, a cambio de que Raphael y Démona quedasen libres del embrujo.

-¿Quieres decir que nunca podrá volver a ser lo que era? –Démona.

-Exacto –Titania.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Raph le zarandea un poco -¡Di porqué!

-No podía dejar las cosas así. Todo fue por mi culpa y de alguna manera tenía que arreglarlo –Habla Leo reuniendo fuerzas.

Se hace el silencio.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos –anuncia Oberon- Démona, estamos en paz. Ya no te mandaré nada más, quédate tranquila. Solo te pediré que cuides de Deyanira –Desaparece junto con Titania.

-¿A qué se refería? –Raph.

-Hay cosas que no os he contado.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? Y ¿a qué se refería con eso de "estamos en paz"? –Raph.

-Oberon me mandó por Deyanira desde el principio. Fui yo quien liberó a Taishan. Él no se escapó como os hice creer a todos. Luego cuando vi a Deyanira… desistí de seguir con lo planeado, por eso mandó a Taishan terminar con el trabajo. Pero Taishan, hizo cosas por su cuenta que no le gustaron a Oberon, como hechizar a Leo, y por eso mandó a alguien más a por él –se explica desvelándolo todo.

-¡Entonces me mentiste! –Ruge Goliath enfadado.

-Eso fue al principio. Luego cuando supe quien era… no pude seguir- baja la mirada- Y como le desobedecí, y él me engañó al no decirme toda la verdad sobre quien era Deyanira, pues por eso dijo que estábamos en paz- Pasa la mirada por todos esperando que la entiendan.

-Protegiste a tu hija incluso sabiendo que Oberon es de armas tomar, con lo que quedas perdonada –Brooklyn.

Démona suspira aliviada.

-Gracias –Exclama con emoción.

Ya están todos por retirarse, cada uno a un lado, cuando habla Mikey.

-Hay otra cosa que no sabéis –Todas las miradas se vuelven al más pequeño de las ex–tortugas.

-¿A qué te refieres cabeza de chorlito? –Raph le da una palmada en la espalda a su hermano pequeño.

-Acompañadme y lo veréis –entra al castillo.

Los demás se miran entre sí confundidos pero finalmente le siguen. Mikey se para frente a un cuarto.

-¿Es aquí? –pregunta Raph. Su hermano asiente con la cabeza- ¡pero si es mi cuarto! –protesta Raph.

-No te sulfures hermano –Habla Mikey- Yo sé lo que hago.

-¿Ah si? Pues será la primera vez –murmura Raph.

Mikey abre la puerta y entra. Los demás le siguen. El joven se dirige al armario, aparta la ropa y busca algo. Tarda unos segundos.

-¡Aquí está! –exclama sonriente apareciendo con unos papeles que no saben muy bien de donde han salido.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? –protesta el inquilino del cuarto.

-Es un compartimento secreto que hay en la pared –desvela Mikey- ¿Acaso no lo sabías? –se burla.

Raphael arruga la nariz en señal de enfado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué son esos papeles? –Habla Don.

-Ten –extiende el brazo- Creo que te resultarán "familiares" –Don los coge y lee su contenido detenidamente.

Todos los allí presentes esperan en silencio a que Donnie acabe. A nadie se le pasa por alto, como Don a medida que lee, abre los ojos cada vez más, sin poder creer lo que está ahí escrito.

-No puede ser –Se sienta en la cama.

-¿Qué dicen esos papeles? –Ángela.

-¿Recordáis que os comenté el día que supimos los resultados del ADN de Deyanira, que se me hacía raro que el ordenador no estuviera como yo le dejé? –Todos asienten- Pues bien, viendo esto no queda ninguna duda que alguien entró en mi laboratorio y cambió los resultados.

-¿QUÉ? –Exclaman todos sin poder creerlo.

-Así es- Prosigue Don- Éstos son los verdaderos resultados y lo sé porque coincide con la hora en que acabaron de ejecutarse los análisis. A mí se me hizo raro que en los otros resultados, al igual que en el ordenador, aparecieran dos fechas diferentes. Pensé que había habido algún error…

-Ve al grano ¿quieres? –Raph le interrumpe.

-Raph –Habla Mikey acercándose a su hermano- Tú eres el verdadero padre de Deyanira. Leo cambió los resultados en su propio beneficio.

Raphael sin pensárselo dos veces sale del cuarto y busca a Leo. Los demás no dudan en seguirle. Cuando Raph encuentra a Leo…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Le agarra del cuello de la camisa y le pega contra la pared.

-¿De qué hablas?- Leo no entiende a qué se refiere.

-¡Ya Mikey nos contó a todos que manipulaste los resultados de los análisis de Deyanira a tu favor! –le explica rápidamente.

-Cuando hice eso no era yo. Todo lo que hicieras me sabía mal. Entré al laboratorio de Donnie para ver los resultados, y al saber que el padre eras tú… decidí cambiarlos para hacerte sufrir. ¡Sabes que yo nunca haría eso en mis cabales! Después, libre del conjuro no quería decirlo por no echarme más tierra, y ahorraros el disgusto –Raph le suelta de mala gana.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho de ocultarnos la verdad, por mucho que te doliera lo que hiciste o pudiéramos pensar de ti! Hubiera sido más digno y propio de ti, si nos lo hubieras dicho desde el principio, desde que "volviste a ser tú".

-Raph déjale. Ya tiene bastante con todo lo que pasó. Y por cierto Leo, de nada te sirvió que entraras a mi cuarto y te llevaras los documentos originales de los análisis. Hice fotocopias y lo guardé en la habitación de Raph. A fin de cuentas ahí no se te habría ocurrido mirar- Se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño- ¿Quién iba a decir que los resultados los tendría Raph tan cerca de sí, verdad?

-Ya sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, no hace falta que me lo restreguéis. Tanto en el pasado, como ahora pero… ¿acaso tenía que ser perfecto en todo? Vosotros también habéis cometido errores y yo os entendía y ayudaba. ¿Por qué os cuesta tanto hacer lo mismo? –se va entrando en el castillo, dejando a todos pensativos.

De alguna forma sabían que Leo tenía razón. Él los necesitaba y ellos solo supieron ver sus defectos.

_**Horas después…  
**_  
Démona había recorrido gran parte del castillo buscando a Brooklyn. Raphael la había contado que él tuvo la culpa de que Deyanira estuviese un tiempo sin querer hablarle, pero también logró justamente lo contrario, que la entendiera y la diese la oportunidad de empezar de cero.

Otra cosa que la sorprendió mucho saber, fue que Brooklyn buscó a Raph justo a tiempo para que este lograra que no se fuera. La resulta extraño que haya cambiado tanto con ella cuando hace apenas un año estaba dispuesto a echarla del castillo ¡a como diera lugar! Por eso mismo le buscaba. No solo quería agradecerle por todo, sino también preguntarle el motivo de su cambio para con ella. ¿Acaso le había perdonado que le engañase para atraer a Goliath? ¿O la traición a su propia especie? U otras muchas cosas terribles de las que era culpable. Eso solo se lo podría responder Brooklyn en persona, pero no le encontraba por ningún lado. Tal vez había salido a dar una vuelta.

En ese momento se encuentra con Raphael.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? –se acerca.

-Estoy buscando a Brooklyn pero no le encuentro –Le informa.

-Hace un rato le vi salir con Lex y Ángela. Irían a hacerla ronda –la explica- Oye… te quería comentar algo que me di cuenta no me explicaste –Su semblante cambia a serio.

-¿Qué cosa? –Démona se mosquea. No cree que sea algo bueno.

-¿Por qué te fuiste hace quince años?

Se hace el silencio entre ambos.

-No quería que supieras todo mi pasado –Habla Démona temblándole la voz.

-¿Leo te amenazó con eso? –Pregunta sorprendido. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, menos eso de su "honorable hermano".

-Ya sé que tu pasado no fue perfecto pero… ¿Qué pasado lo es? Brooklyn me lo ha contado todo, y la verdad pienso que obraste según lo que te hicieron a ti –Acaricia su cara- Yo te habría perdonado. Pudimos haber sido felices si no te hubieras tomado esa amenaza tan al pie de la letra.

-Tenía miedo de que me odiaras. ¡No lo hubiese podido soportar! –Démona

-Prométeme que a partir de ahora ya no habrá más secretos ni mentiras, y que aunque te cueste decirme algo, lo harás.

-Te lo prometo –Raph la rodea con sus brazos y ambos se sumergen en un apasionado beso, lleno de ternura y amor.

_**En otro lugar…  
**_  
Leo hacía horas que se había recuperado del todo y decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Simplemente necesitaba pensar. Por su mente pasaban recuerdos, simples recuerdos llenos de dolor y melancolía. Su mente era un completo lío. Él estaba seguro de haber olvidado por completo a Démona, estaba seguro que era un capítulo cerrado de su pasado y que ya no significaba nada, pero entonces Taishan le embrujó y todo eso que creía olvidado volvió a revivir como si nunca hubiese desaparecido.

Recordaba con toda claridad todo lo que ocurrió mientras estuvo bajo las órdenes de Taishan. Cada cosa que dijo, o hizo, estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente. Nunca las podría borrar o cambiar. Y eso le dolía. Le dolía haber fallado así a su familia y a sus amigos. Pensaba que era más fuerte, que podría con todo él solo, pero estaba claro que se había equivocado. Había sido como un títere, y ahora se sentía perdido. Pensándolo mejor había sido un títere toda su vida. Primero su padre y maestro, que desde que era pequeño le ordenaba que tenía que ser el mejor en todo, para cuidar a su familia, velar por ella ¡Por el amor de Dios lo habría hecho aún si no se lo hubiera impuesto!

Más tarde, Démona. La amó como nunca pensó que podría querer a alguien y por el bien de todos no le quedó más remedio que echarla ¡Le hubiera dado hasta su vida si se lo hubiera pedido! Quince años después la historia se repite pero ahora a manos de un hechicero ¿Es que estaba destinado a que todo el mundo le manipulara?

Había tomado una decisión, y esta vez nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión o parecer. Si había aceptado las condiciones de Taishan no era en balde. Ya tenía su plan desde entonces. En ese momento se siente como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido quince años atrás y volviese a ser aquel adolescente celoso de su propio hermano.

_Me quedé dormido junto al teléfono  
Son las dos y estoy esperando solo  
Dime, ¿dónde has estado?  
(¿Dónde has estado?)_

-`Yo siempre te di todo ¿Porqué no pudiste corresponderme?´ -Los pensamientos llenos de recuerdos vuelan por su mente.  
_  
Encontré una nota con otro nombre  
Me mandaste un beso pero de todas formas no es lo mismo  
Porque puedo sentir que ya te has ido  
(sentir que ya te has ido)_

-`Lo único que te pedía era un poco de amor ¿Porqué me dejaste sufrir solo? ¿Porqué no te diste cuenta del daño que me hacías?´  
_  
No puedo pasarme mordiéndome la lengua por siempre,  
mientras tu tratas de actuar como si todo andara bien  
Puedes ocultarte detrás de tus historias pero  
¡no me tomes como un tonto!_

-`Llegó el día en que me dijiste que le amabas. Ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de olvidar y sanar las heridas… No podía retroceder tan fácilmente´

Puedes decirme que no hay nadie más  
(pero yo lo siento)  
Puedes decirme que estás en casa por tu cuenta  
(pero puedo verlo)  
Puedes mirarme a los ojos y fingir todo lo que quieras,  
pero sé, yo sé  
que tu amor no es más que una mentira (mentira, mentira)  
nada más que una mentira (mentira, mentira)

-`¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Es que te gustaba jugar con mis sentimientos para luego verme sufrir? ¿Ahora como hago para olvidarte? ´

Te ves tan inocente,  
pero la culpabilidad de tu voz te delata  
Sí, sabes a qué me refiero (sabes a qué me refiero)

-`Cada vez que te miraba me parecía un sueño. Me decía: "no puede ser cierto", pero entonces ¿Dónde te ibas de madrugada? Yo siempre te espiaba´.

¿Cómo se siente cuando besas a otro cuando sabes que confío en ti?  
¿Y piensas en mí cuando él te coge?  
¿Podrías ser más obscena?  
Así que no trates de decir que lo sientes, ni intentar hacer lo correcto  
Ni desperdicies tu aliento porque ya es demasiado tarde  
muy tarde.

-`El día en que lo supe todo… sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos. Tú me habías avisado, pero yo nunca quise creerlo´. Ya es hora de dejarlo todo atrás, asique eso es lo que haré –Se levanta decidido a empezar una nueva vida.

* * *

Continuará…

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

La canción es de **Simple Plan "Your love is a lie" **Os recomiendo que la escuchéis ^.^

Preferí ponerla solo en español para que entendierais lo que dice XD

¡Hasta la semana que viene! XD_  
_


	17. Despedida

¡Hola! ^.^

Mis queridos lectores ya estoy de vuelta XD

Volví con el siguiente episodio, y el penúltimo. Sí, ya solo queda uno T.T Me va a dar pena dejar este fic ¡Ya le cogí cariño! Pero no os preocupéis ¡habrá 2ª parte! ^.^ Aún no sé para cuando lo tendré listo, pero de que la haré, la hago XD

**Mireia: **Yo la verdad no te entiendo. Si el padre es Leo, te da el soponcio porque creías que era Raph. Y si es Raph, tampoco te gusta porque no te haces a verle de padre ¬.¬ Sobre Leo y que no quieres que sufra… ten confianza en que las cosas cambien XD

**Yun: **Veo que te gustó que finalmente Raph fuera el padre de Deyanira ^.^ Tal y como tú pensabas XD Y sí, al fin Démona y Raph están juntos, para bien o para mal. Y Leo… bueno tal y como tú dices, sigue por la calle de la amargura, pero ten paciencia ya se arreglará. Y ¡ah! La chica que apareció no es Elisa XD

**Vampi: **¿Qué te esperabas? ¿Qué Oberon la liara como siempre suele hacer? ¡Pues no! Para que veas que no todo lo que brilla es oro, aquí te puse la prueba de que no siempre hace lo que tú piensas XD Además ¿Por qué te sorprende? Muchas veces en la serie aparece Titania y salva la situación, ¿no? Y sobre Leo… ¡¿Cómo crees que le iba a matar? ¬.¬ Ya sabes que alguna que otra vez te tienes que tragar mis cursilerías XD

Quería daros a todos las gracias por vuestros inigualables reviews ¡ya casi 100! O.o Me da alegría saber que os gusta tanto esta historia ^.^ Muchas gracias.

El disclaimer ya nos lo sabemos de memoria, ¿no? Porque después de 16 episodios… XD

¡Disfrutad del episodio!

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Despedida**

En una noche como otra cualquiera, una gárgola surca los cielos en busca de alguien en concreto. Su mirada recorre todas las azoteas hasta que lo divisa, corriendo en una dirección y le sigue. Observa cómo entra en un apartamento y a los pocos minutos sale con una maleta. Luego se dirige a un coche y deja sus pertenencias en el maletero. Antes de que se fuera, Goliath deja resonar su profunda voz.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte? –Leo se sobresalta. Había estado inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y no le había oído llegar.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero no puedo quedarme –Le contesta con voz clara.

-¿Por qué? –Goliath pisa el suelo del callejón.

-Tengo que dejar todo atrás –desvía la mirada- Y esto es la mejor solución.

-A tus hermanos no les gustará saber que te has ido de esta manera.

-Lo sé –saca de su bolsillo una carta- Por eso les darás esto –Le tiende la carta –Será a modo de despedida.

-Esta bien –coge la carta- ¿Quieres que les diga alguna otra cosa?

-Sí, diles que les quiero y que me perdonen –Abre la puerta del coche- Cuídate mucho y no te olvides que aún me debes esa pelea ¿eh? –Sonríe en lo que se monta y cierra, abriendo la ventanilla.

-Ten cuidado, y si quieres volver… o necesitas ayuda… ya sabes dónde encontrarnos –Leo asiente con la cabeza en lo que pone en marchar el coche.

Goliath ve como se aleja el coche y se mezcla con la multitud. `Amigo cuídate y espero que tengas más suerte que la que has tenido hasta ahora´-murmura la gárgola.

**En el castillo Wyvern…**

-¡Brooklyn espera! –Démona al fin había dado con la gárgola que buscaba.

-¿Sí? –Al jefe del clan le extraña que Démona se le haya acercado.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, dime –Brooklyn se cruza de brazos.

-Quería darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Desde hablar con Deyanira, hasta evitar que me fuera avisando a Raph.

-No fue nada –Sonríe vagamente.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿porqué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso me perdonaste por todo lo que hice?

-Bueno tú sabes que eso estuvo mal, y ya quiere decir que te sientes culpable. Yo con eso me conformo. Lo de ayudarte en todo eso, fue porque vi que de veras habías cambiado, que querías a Deyanira y que amabas a Raph –La explica- También lo hice por Raph –Desvela- Pero no te acostumbres ¿eh? –Sonríe y se aleja.

En la cara de Démona se forma una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al fin podía decir que su viejo amigo Brooklyn había decidido dejar las redecillas que había entre ambos en el pasado y pasar página.

**Más tarde…**

Goliath llega al castillo y se encuentra con que las tortugas volvían a ser lo que eran.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Exclama sorprendido en lo que se acerca a Lysander.

-Simple, con magia –Sonríe.

-Y aún no oíste lo mejor –Raph

-Lysander no solo nos devolvió a nuestro aspecto original, sino que nos regaló a todos un colgante mágico –Donnie.

-Mientras le llevemos puesto todo el mundo y hasta nosotros mismos, nos veremos cómo humanos –Mikey

-Y si queremos volver a ser tortugas tan solo nos lo quitamos y asunto arreglado –Raph- Es como un disfraz.

-¡Y con el podremos ir a donde queramos! –Mikey- ¿no es genial?

-Sí, es fantástico –Goliath- Pero siento ser portador de malas noticias –cambia de semblante.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Raph se acerca un poco a la gárgola. No conocía a Goliath desde hacía mucho, pero presentía que debía de ser algo grave.

-Vuestro hermano Leo me dio esto para vosotros –Extiende la carta a Raph, ya que es el que está más cerca.

La tortuga, coge la carta confundido. No entiende por qué su hermano ha dejado unas letras impresas en un trozo de papel, para explicar las razones de su ausencia. La abre y comienza a leer…

_Me imagino que esta carta os resultará desconcertante, pero es la mejor forma que he encontrado para despedirme. He decidido marcharme lejos, simplemente necesito estar solo, pensar en todo lo que ha pasado y olvidar. No sé por cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, pero no me busquéis._

_Sé que sabréis cuidaros los unos a los otros sin problema, pero aún así tened mucho cuidado y sed precavidos.__Después de lo que acababa de leer Raphael, ninguno sabía que decir, no cómo reaccionar. Leo se había ido, y no sabía ni a donde, ni por cuánto tiempo estaría fuera. `No me busquéis´ había dicho Leo, pero ¿Qué quería que hicieran? ¿Qué se quedaran de brazos cruzados mientras él intentaba quedarse en el olvido?_

_Espero que algún día podáis perdonarme…_

_Leo_

Goliath decidió dejarles solos. Sabía que había sido una noticia difícil de asimilar, y tendrían que aceptarla les gustase o no.

**En Avalon…**

-¡No! ¡Eso no por favor! Haré cualquier cosa que me mande –Taishan estaba de rodillas frente a Oberon tratando que le perdonara por sus acciones.

-Te dije bien claro lo que tenías que hacer ¡y me desobedeciste! –Habla Oberon con autoridad.

-Yo solo trataba que Leonardo estuviera bajo control, y que no intercediera en nuestros planes tarde o temprano –Taishan intenta explicarle porqué actuó así.

-No intentes explicarte, no te servirá de nada –vuelve a hablar Oberon con autoridad en la voz.

Se hace el silencio unos segundos.

-Hay una forma con la que te podrás redimir –Taishan le mira esperanzado- Si acatas mis órdenes al pie de la letra, sin excepciones de ningún tipo… tal vez puedas ser de nuevo mi mano derecha.

-Sí, mi Señor –Taishan sigue arrodillado y hace una leve reverencia con la cabeza –Esta vez no habrá errores –le asegura.

-Pero para ello tendrás que dejar Avalon hasta que hayas cumplido con lo que te proponga, así tardes años en conseguirlo.

Taishan no hace ningún comentario, solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Tampoco podrás tener ningún tipo de ayuda mágica –Taishan le mira sorprendido, pero no dice nada –Con lo que anularé todos tus poderes –prosigue- Y para que sepas lo que es que alguien te cambie de aspecto aunque tú no quieras… serás humano todo el tiempo.

-Mi Señor, no sería necesario que me cambiaseis de aspecto. Como gárgola podría ser de más ayuda –Habla Taishan midiendo sus palabras.

-Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero, que para ti resulte más fácil, de lo que fue para ellos. Tanto las tortugas, como las gárgolas, supieron demostrar que no les importaba el aspecto que tuvieran, de un modo u otro, protegían a sus seres queridos. ¿Acaso tú no puedes hacer lo mismo? ¿Acaso no te las puedes ingeniar de la misma forma para acatar mis órdenes? –Exclama algo enfadado el Señor de Avalon.

-Esta bien, mi Señor, así lo haré –Taishan decide no llevarle la contraria. Sabía perfectamente que podría irle peor.

-Lo que quiero que hagas –dice ya más calmado- Es que ayudes de alguna forma a Leonardo y a Deyanira en algún problema que puedan tener en su día a día –Le explica.

-Ayudaré todo lo que pueda –Taishan accede pero no le gustaba mucho la idea.

**Meses después…**

La noche era la dueña de la ciudad y por ello las gárgolas surcaban los cielos en busca de maleantes haciendo de las suyas.

-Oye Goliath ¿Porqué Lysander no nos ha acompañado? –Pregunta Brooklyn desde las alturas al ex-líder del clan.

-Me pidió permiso para ir a llevar a Deyanira a algún lugar –responde Goliath a su lado.

-¿Qué clase de lugar? –Lexington se interesa.

-No me quiso decir, pero estoy seguro que a algún sitio romántico –Goliath.

-¡Uy, uy, uy! ¡Romance a la vista! –Exclama Brooklyn animado.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¡Podría haberla llevado de paseo! –Lex

-Los he visto muchas veces juntos, hablando, haciendo bromas, riendo… ¿qué más pruebas quieres? –Brooklyn.

-Tal vez solo son amigos –Broadway

-Si pensáis eso sois unos ilusos ¡Está más que claro! Esos dos están enamorados, y si no se han dado cuenta aún ya lo harán y más pronto de lo que creéis –Brooklyn sigue en sus trece.

-Eso no es asunto nuestro –Goliath- Si ocurre algo o no entre ellos, solo les concierne a Deyanira y a Lysander.

-Esta bien, demos tiempo al tiempo. Ya veréis como tengo razón –Brooklyn.

**En unos jardines lejos de allí…**

-Ya hemos llegado –Lysander aterriza suavemente. En sus brazos lleva a Deyanira.

-¿Puedes quitarme esto ya? –Deyanira llevaba un pañuelo en los ojos que no la permitía ver lo que había a su alrededor.

-Espera un poco más –Lysander la suelta suavemente, la coge de la mano y la hace andar.

-¿Dónde me llevas? –La joven no entiende nada.

-Espera y verás –Dice la gárgola con un haz de misterio en la voz.

A los pocos minutos Lysander se para, se coloca detrás de la joven y le quita el pañuelo. Lo que ve Deyanira la deja sin palabras.

A su alrededor la joven ve una fuente redonda con varios caños para beber. El agua era cristalina y abundante. Un poco más allá hay unos cuantos bancos de color mármol, y muchísimas flores de distintas formas y colores daban vida a aquel lugar, haciéndolo parecer mágico.

-¿Qué te parece? –Habla Lysander a media voz.

-Es…es…un lugar hermoso –al final encuentra las palabras para describirlo.

-Encontré este lugar hace un par de noches, y decidí decorarlo un poco y darle algo de vida con las flores –sonríe.

-Te quedó divino –Le mira sonriente.

Poco a poco se van acercando. Cada uno esta absorto en sus propios pensamientos y el silencio reina a su alrededor. Deyanira no puede desprender sus ojos de la mirada cautivadora de la gárgola. Y Lysander pasa su vista de los ojos castaños a los hermosos labios rojos del a joven.

Finalmente, acortan la distancia, hasta que juntan sus labios delicadamente al principio, apasionadamente después. Lysander la abraza más aún, rodeándola con sus alas azules. Ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la pasión correr por sus venas. Cuando al fin se separan lentamente y abren los ojos, Lysander no puede creer lo que ve. Recoge sus hermosas alas y se separa un poco de ella.

-Tu cuerpo…cambiaste… -Exclama sin soltarla de las manos.

La joven se mira. Volvía a tener aspecto de gárgola, piel rugosa, caparazón…

-¡Vuelvo a ser yo! –Se siente feliz de volver "a la normalidad"

-Sabía que esto podía pasar pero… ¿cómo ha ocurrido?

-Taishan lo dijo en el hechizo que intentó lanzarte –La joven le da algo de luz a lo que ha ocurrido.

-Hasta que el amor verdadero puedas hallar, como un frágil humano vivirás –recita Lysander las palabras dichas por su padre –Entonces… tú…

-Te quiero –le interrumpe colocando un dedo sobre los labios de él unos segundos.

El joven se sonroja.

-Tengo algo para ti- Lysander saca de su bolsa atada al cinto un colgante con forma redonda y unos símbolos grabados en medio.

-¿Qué es? –pregunta ella en lo que Lysander se coloca detrás de ella y le pone el objeto en el cuello.

-Con esto podrás cambiar de aspecto a voluntad –La informa volviendo a colocarse delante de la chica.

-¡Vaya!

-Solo tienes que desearlo. Te servirá muy bien de día para poder moverte por la ciudad.

-Gracias –le abraza- Sabía que podría contar contigo siempre, pero me ayudaste incluso cuando no te lo pedí. Fuiste, eres y serás por siempre mi salvador, el que me libera de todos los males, tal y como dice tu nombre _mi libertador_.

Sin ellos saberlo, alguien más había presenciado todo. Sonríe al ver a la pareja besarse de nuevo.

-`Brooklyn tenía razón, y al final acabaron juntos. Sé que Lysander sabrá cuidar de mi hija como ha hecho hasta ahora. Quien lo diría ¡mi hija!´-Piensa orgulloso

La tortuga de la bandana roja observaba todo desde la azotea de un edificio cercano. Llevaba consigo unos prismáticos, los cuales guarda y sale corriendo, a seguir protegiendo la ciudad como hacía siempre.

* * *

Continuará…

Espero que os haya gustado.

La semana que viene tendréis el que falta "el epilogo" y se acabó, al menos de momento XD

¡Hasta pronto!


	18. Epílogo

¡Hola! ^^

Aquí dejo el último episodio "tal y como lo prometí" XD

Espero que os guste.

No os alarméis, hay 2ª parte, pero de momento no sé cuando lo tendré listo. Tengo muchas más historias que escribir, pero no me olvidaré de esta ¿eh? XD

***Mire: **Me alegra que ya hayamos dejado atrás las amenazas para que leyeras XD Espero te guste el epilogo. Y acuérdate que hay una 2ª parte ¡No desesperes! XD

***Vampi: **Ya me figuraba que no te iba a gustar pero ¡es mía la historia y yo mando! XD Y lo de la cursiva ya lo sabía, pero gracias por decirme ^.^ Si dices que no te gustan las cursilerías no sé qué pensarás de este epi *silba*

***Yun: **Me da gusto saber que ahora estés más desocupada ^^ Y sí, tienes razón sin querer queriendo le hice muchas cosas a Leo, y solo espero que en la 2ª parte no se me ocurran tantas cosas malas. Ten paciencia ¡ya le compensaré! XD

***Jose Luis: **Gracias por leer. Ten en cuenta que si cuento mas sobre la historia ¡no habría misterio! XD

Disclaimer: Las tortugas y las gárgolas no son mías. A excepción de Lysander, Taishan, Deyanira, y Úrsula XD No gano nada por hacer esto, solo la dicha de manipularles a mi antojo Whahahahhaahaah ^.^

Ahora sí, aquí os dejo el capitulo XD

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Epílogo**

Habían pasado seis meses desde que abandonó Nueva York. En ese tiempo se había establecido en una ciudad llamada Danbury. Había abierto una tienda donde se podían encontrar cosas típicas, y tradicionales de Japón.

Aquella mañana de sábado estuvo hasta las dos en la tienda, después de todo no abría por la tarde. Iba caminando por la calle pensando, recordando, anhelando… Esos seis meses que habían transcurrido, fueron para él un consuelo, un alivio, algo que necesitaba con urgencia, pero a la vez le resultaron un tormento.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, sus heridas seguían a flor de piel. Continuaba pensando en todo y en nada, tenía pesadillas por las noches, y apenas podía dormir. Había dejado todo su pasado atrás, construyendo una nueva vida, desde los cimientos, pero tal parecía que ese mismo pasado que dejó en el olvido siempre volvía a él.

Las viejas costumbres aún seguían en su día a día, incluso meditaba mucho más tiempo intentando controlar su mente para pasar ese trance, y dejarlo atrás. Poco a poco iba notando cierta mejoría ya que lograba no pensar tanto en lo mismo, y centrarse más en otras cosas.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos caminaba, hasta que algo lo hizo detenerse y volver a la realidad.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, discúlpeme –Una mujer de singular belleza recogía unos papeles del suelo, que se le acababan de caer al chocar contra Leonardo.

-No se preocupe, no fue nada –Leo la ayuda y ambos se ponen de pie.

-¿Buscando trabajo? –Observa unos minutos una de las hojas antes de dársela a la mujer.

-Sí… -Ambas miradas se cruzan. No se habían mirado a la cara hasta entonces.

Pasan los segundos…

-Tú… -Hablan los dos a la vez casi en un susurro.

La persona con la que se había topado, no era ni más ni menos que la misma chica que apareció cuando hizo el pacto con Taishan y este le dejó débil mediante un hechizo. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? La notaba algo cambiada. El pelo negro, antes totalmente liso hasta la cintura, ahora era algo rizado. Sus hermosos ojos marrones seguían intactos. La última vez que la vio llevaba un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo y ahora vestía totalmente diferente. Llevaba una falda blanca casi hasta las rodillas, junto con una camiseta rosa y blanca, algo escotada, que dejaba notar sus curvas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué casualidad! –La joven ríe.

A Leo le parece la nota más hermosa que ha oído en su vida.

-Yo necesito a alguien que me ayude en mi tienda. Si quieres… -Se le ocurre que tal vez podría ayudarla.

-Oh, pues me encantaría. ¡Gracias por el ofrecimiento! –Sonríe- ¿De qué es? ¿Hace mucho que la abriste? –La chica se siente contenta y emocionada.

Ambos caminan calle abajo, mientras Leo la cuenta sobre su negocio.

-Por cierto… -Leo interrumpe su explicación al caer en algo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Úrsula. Mi nombre es Úrsula –responde alegremente- Y tú eras Leonardo ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Leo. Es extraño que tengamos un pasado y no supiera tu nombre hasta ahora.

-Son los misterios del destino –Habla la joven en lo que siguen caminando calle abajo.

_**Cerca de allí…**_

-Vaya, vaya ¿Quién iba a decir que esos dos se iban a volver a encontrar?- no muy lejos de donde ellos caminan unos ojos negros como la noche los observan y siguen con atención- Esto cada vez está más interesante –Una sonrisa maléfica se dibuja en su rostro, ahora humano…

* * *

Continuará…

Hasta aquí quedaría la 1ª parte de esta loca historia mía XD

Ya sé que muchos me querrán matar por quedar a Leo de humano, pero si no… ¡no podría hacer una 2ª parte! XD

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejarme su opinión en uno de sus invaluables reviews ^.^ Yo les pagaré publicando más y más fics XD

Actualmente estoy escribiendo otro fic. Se llamará "Nueva oportunidad" e irá sobre Casper (versión peli 95) y cómo le dan la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida como humano. En cuanto le tenga listo os aviso ^.^

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
